RWBY: Faith Restored
by Critical Darling
Summary: Vlad Dracula Tepes, The King of Vampires, is defeated. But he is not truly gone. He finds himself in a world filled with the darkness he swore to bring and the humans who fight with outlandish weapons. Normally, he would fight for the darkness. However, something changes inside him. With new allies and old enemies, Dracula will show the world the power of the King of Vampires
1. The Intro

**Superbeast by Rob Zombie**

The intro started by showing the Forever Fall Forest before zooming into the King of all Vampires laying down with his eyes closed before opening them to reveal his bright red eyes, before standing up to reveal team RWBY and JNPR looking at him. The lyrics start.

**_Shriek the lips across a ragged tongue_**

**_Convulsing together sing violently_**

**_Move the jaw, cry aloud_**

**_Bound up the dead triumphantly_**

Dracula stared at Ozpin before looking at General Ironwood and Glynda and Qrow. The scene then cut to Carmilla sitting down with her knees to her chest before looking up to see Glynda holding her hand out to her.

**_Ragged they come and the ragged they kill_**

**_You pray so hard on bloody knees_**

**_Ragged they come and the ragged they kill_**

**_Down in the cool air I can see_**

Dracula was seen on the cliff before looking back at the screen with his castle appearing behind him and a large dust cloud enveloped the screen before showing Dracula sitting on his throne with a goblet of blood in his hand before the chorus began

**_Hey yeah, I'm the one that you wanted_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm your Superbeast_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm the one that you wanted_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm the Superbeast_**

The camera showed Dracula fighting against a large hairy man with a giant maul in the auditorium before switching to Ruby fighting off against Cinder in the destroyed tower. The chorus ended with Adam on a pedestal with White Fang members cheering for him before the color black filled their tunics.

**_Stir the limbs across the wrist_**

**_Full possession of a memory_**

**_Bury me oh, as a dog_**

**_Or icy hands surrounding me_**

Ruby danced with Weiss who smiled then zooming to show Yang dancing with Blake then zoomed to show Carmilla kissing Glynda's knuckles. It finally showed Dracula sitting with Willow Schnee at a table before cutting to Dracula about to bite her neck.

**_Ragged they come and the ragged they kill_**

**_You pray so hard on bloody knees_**

**_Ragged they come and the ragged they kill_**

**_Down in the cool air I can see_**

Cinder and her two minions were seen standing on top of the CCT looking down at the students before Dracula looked up and roared as he launched up to attack them before Roman Torchwick appeared to clash with Dracula.

**_Hey yeah, I'm the one that you wanted_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm your Superbeast_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm the one that you wanted_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm the Superbeast_**

Team RWBY fought the Grimm in the Breach before Dracula crashed up from the ground with his skeletal wings spread and roared to the sky. Behind him, Salem's eyes shone in the dark as she stared at the King of Vampires.

**_Shriek the lips, across a ragged tongue_**

**_Convulsing together sing violently_**

**_Move the jaw, cry aloud_**

**_Bound up the dead triumphantly_**

**_Ragged they come and the ragged they kill_**

**_You pray so hard on bloody knees_**

**_Ragged they come and the ragged they kill_**

**_Down in the cool air I can see_**

Carmilla was shown staring down the school from the Beacon tower before showing Glynda's hand in hers then the camera cut to Neo traveling through the train tunnel with just the light from her scroll before bright green eyes stared her down.

**_Hey yeah, I'm the one that you wanted_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm your Superbeast_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm the one that you wanted_**

**_Hey yeah, I'm your Superbeast_**

The ending was filled with everyone destroying the Grimm and the White Fang before the Grimm Wyvern rising from the ground of the City of Vale and roaring into the sky before Dracula disappeared into a large black smoke screen and showing only his glowing yellow eyes charging towards the Wyvern before cutting to black with the title showing and Dracula's red eyes glowing.

**_RWBY: Faith Restored_**


	2. Faith Restored

All he saw was red. Trees of red that dropped down leaves of blood. He reached up and grabbed a leaf to look at it. The leaf slowly dissolved into red dust and blew away in the wind. The pale man in dark clothes stood up to look around. Trees with leaves of red that dropped onto the ground. It felt peaceful. He looked at his hands to find himself in his black formal clothing and nails long and sharp.

"Where am I..." He questioned himself. No location he scoured ever had these trees of blood. His thoughts were interrupted by a thundering roar to his right. The wind picked up and blew against his hair and cape. He walked towards the roar until he saw a blonde boy in strange clothing with white knight's armor on his chest and biceps fighting against a large bipedal creature with black fur, the frame of a bear and a white skull with red markings and red eyes. The boy... A human. The dark clothed figure growled at the sight. Another human was crawling away like a coward. He had a lot more armor with red hair and a taller build than the blonde.

He watched in hope that the dark bear will maul the boy. However, the desperation in the boy's eyes made him think differently. His blonde hair and use of a sword reminded him of... His son. Adrian...

With a growl and his claws ready, the King used his vampiric speed to grab the dark bear and rip his skull plating off then the boy sliced its head off. The man held the skull plating before it dissolved into nothing. The body itself also dissolved into a black fog before fading away.

"Thank you." Those words... Never in years would the King hear those from the species that caused him so much harm and took the only thing he ever loved away from him. He looked down at the blonde boy, due to his humongous height and he narrowed his eyes "Humans..." Before he could continue, three teen females appeared. One in a black corset and skirt with red trimmings along with a large scythe... Death's weapon. She had silver eyes and black hair with red tips. The second is a woman with long bright red hair, bright emerald eyes and armor reminiscent of the Ancient Greeks along with a circlet on her head. The last is a girl in a similar dress like the red girl, however it was white and she had a scar over her left eye and long white hair in a side ponytail. They looked at the King with wide eyes due to his 7 to 8 feet height.

The King looked at his prey in anger and held claws out in case he'll have to rend these humans dead. The white girl held a rapier with different colors along the hilt. The short scythe wielder held her weapon in defense. The Greek girl held out her shield and spear. The blonde boy put his hands up. "Wait stop! He helped me take out the Ursa!"

The King looked at the boy surprised. A human defending him? Where is he where a human would defend a monster like him? The King placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked at the girls "Where am I?"

The girl in white said in confusion "What do you mean where are you?' You're in Forever Fall." The girl with red hair looked into his eyes before saying "You're... In Remnant." The King shows no emotion but speaks "Another world... I see. Who are you all?"

The girl with the scythe spoke shyly "I-I'm Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RWBY." The King looked at Ruby with a tilted head. This girl is younger than the rest. The girl in white speaks with a sense of pride "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." He narrowed his eyes. Her name is German yet they are on a whole different world. He spoke "Your name... German for White Snow." Weiss looked confused and a little offended. "German? I don't know that language." The King's suspicions were confirmed. He is on a different world. One with humans who fight in strange clothing and with strange weapons. The girl in Greek armor spoke "I am Pyrrha Nikos and that's Jaune." Her voice spoke with a kindness that he hasn't heard since Lisa... Oh Lisa.

His spirit was near breaking. He looked to the boy known as Jaune and spoke "You wish to become a warrior?" Jaune looked a little uncomfortable but spoke "More than anything." It seems the humans here were different. They didn't want to steal, hurt or kill each other. Perhaps Lisa's plea could still be honored.

The King did a gentle bow and spoke "I am Vlad Dracula Tepes." He expected them to be fearful of him but Pyrrha spoke "Welcome, Mr. Tepes. We're students at Beacon Academy. We'd love for you to come with us and meet the rest of our team." Vlad smiled slightly and bowed his head.

"I would be honored. If you are students, where is your teacher?" As if on que, a woman in a white blouse, with a black skirt, black leggings and black boots with a purple Cape come out towards the students and stare at Vlad with eyes of suspicion "Who are you and what are you doing here with my students?" Vlad narrowed his eyes at the hostility "I am Vladimir Dracula Tepes. And your students are safe."

The woman held a strange object in her hand that looked like a wand but with a loop at the end and looked at the King in a mixture of anger and caution. Jaune spoke "Wait, Miss Goodwitch! He helped me kill the Ursa!" The woman known as Miss Goodwitch stared at Dracula for a little while before speaking. "We're heading back to Beacon. I believe our guest will be following me to the Headmaster's office." Her words were stern and gave no room for argument. Another trait he remembered from Lisa. She always won their arguments.

The walk back to the Bullhead was long and silent before Vlad gazed upon the ship and gasped. Strange metal and engines, how advanced was their technology compared to his world's? He stepped on and when the flight began, Vlad looked out to see them levitating "Amazing... Such advanced technology." He whispered but everyone heard him. Ruby and Weiss looked confused at his words. How could he not know this kind of ship or technology? Dracula could tell they were confused.

He won't reveal where he's from. Not until he trusted them more. He simply wasn't ready for them to know how evil he is. It took only an hour until he gazed upon the city of Vale. He looked all around. Buildings that seem to thrive. They seemed to have been made of smooth stone or hard clay. He always remembered villages being made from simple wood and castles made from rough stone. He was amazed at the sight "Beautiful..." He muttered and everyone heard. Who is this person who's never seen Vale or seen a Bullhead?

The Bullhead landed into the port and everyone climbed out. When Vlad climbed out, the sun shined down upon him and smoke started emanating from his face and he winced in pain then used his cape to block out the sun. Ruby looked concerned at him while Weiss looked even more confused. "Woah, how was smoke coming from you?" A girl with long blonde hair and lavender eyes asked. The smoke dissipated from his face and he looked at everyone and said "The sun... Burns me. I thrive... In the night. I will explain later." He started walking off when he saw Beacon Academy.

It was a humongous castle. It reminded him of his castle, but as how his was a castle of dark magic and evil, this one seemed like one of light. With warriors training to defend their people. It seems everything about this place awed him. Its technology and buildings were beyond anything the King has ever seen. Ruby walked up behind him and held his cold hand and said "I had the same reaction when I first came here and it's still amazing. Vlad looked down at Ruby was almost about to pull away but her young innocent eyes wavered him. _"She's too innocent to be a part of my world."_

_Innocent..._ The term seemed so unfamiliar then he remembered what he said

**_"THERE ARE NO INNOCENTS!! NOT ANYMORE!!" _**

Vlad broke away from the memory and he smiled at the young Reaper. He started walking with her into the academy then heard Weiss speaking with a girl with long black hair and a bow on top of her head. "We found him in Forever Fall. He looks like he's seeing everything for the first time. Plus he's intimidating with his look. I don't know about you but I don't think he's from here." The black haired girl said "Well you never know until he talks about himself. But yeah, he does look intimidating."

Dracula thought to himself _"They'll just have to be patient."_ Glynda Goodwitch said sternly "Follow me, the Headmaster will want to speak with you." The Impaler looked at Ruby and nodded, having her let go of his hand so he may follow the blonde teacher. Her name was curious to him so he asked "Are you an actual witch?" She stopped and looked at him with the sternest look ever. "For your information, Mr. Tepes, I am not a witch. You best remember that." Vlad narrowed his eyes and tried to calm himself. _"Soon... She'll learn to never threaten a King."_

They continued their trek down the corridors of the Academy until they reached the elevator and stepped inside. Dracula looked at the buttons until Glynda pressed the top button and they levitated to the top floor. Once they reached up and the elevator dinged, Dracula stepped out and red met green eyes as the King finally saw the Headmaster for the first time.

"Hello. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"You... You're an immortal."


	3. Immortal meets Immortal

The silence thickened as The Vampire King stared at the Headmaster as he stood up from his chair and asked "What did you say?" The Headmaster looked upon Dracula with his green eyes that calculated and studied him with intense care.

Dracula stared back and said "You're an immortal. I can see it in your soul, but this is not your actual body." Ozpin's eyes widen and held his cane in case an attack would happen. Dracula looked at his cane then at Ozpin and said "I mean no harm." Ozpin stared at him before simply holding his cane properly. "Very well. Tell me, where did you come from?" Dracula frowned "A forest of red." Glynda picked up from there "The Forever Fall forest." Dracula looked up at the stern blonde to his right and nodded. Ozpin hummed and spoke "Did you arrive recently?" "An hour or two ago. All I remember was... Fighting in my home then there was darkness. Until I saw the leaves falling."

Dracula started walking towards the window and looked out to the courtyard and spoke "This castle... It reminds me of my own." Ozpin and Glynda looked at him curiously "You had a castle?" "Yes. Out in Wallachia." Ozpin furrowed his brows "Wallachia? I do not believe I have heard of that place." Dracula scoffed and looked down at Ozpin "Of course you wouldn't. It is not of this world." Ozpin gasped "So it is true. You're from a different world" It wasn't a question, it was a statement as Ozpin had a suspicion that this man in black robes and intimidating height.

Vlad looked at him with an eyebrow raised and spoke "How could you possibly know that I am from another world?" Ozpin simply spoke with a passive voice "I could tell you're not like any other person I've met in Remnant. Tell me, what world are you from?" The King sighed and said "A planet called Earth. Somehow, humans are here as well. But your world is more advanced in technology and buildings. Mine is primitive and filled with men... Religious zealots who blame those who would go against their God's wishes." He growled and clenched his fist and a bright red liquid dripped onto the stone floor.

The Headmaster looked at him and watched the blood drop and realized that perhaps something happened retaining to gods. He decided to move this along. "Well sir, on behalf of the people of Vale and Remnant, I welcome you to Beacon Academy. Glynda, will you show our guest to a room where he'll be staying?" Glynda nodded and ushered him to follow her once more. "Oh, I don't believe I got your name." Before Dracula stepped into the elevator, he looked over his shoulder and spoke with pride "I am Vladimir Dracula Tepes. King of all Vampires." He stepped into the elevator and the doors closed in front of him.

\--

Dracula stepped into the cafeteria to look at all the other students eating and conversing until they all looked upon him and fell upon silence. He looked at them and kept a expressionless face until a voice shouted out "Hey mister! Over here! You can sit with us!" His red eyes traveled to the voice to reveal Ruby standing up and waving her arm to get his attention. He slightly smiled and walked over to the scythe wielder. He sat down next to Ruby and Jaune was in front of him and spoke

"Thank you again, for helping me against that Ursa." Dracula gave a nod and asked "That bear creature, is called an Ursa?" Weiss answered "Well it's bigger than a normal Ursa. That was an Ursa Major." "I see. Those creatures, they're born of darkness, I sense darkness." Ruby's interest piqued "Ooh! Is that your Semblance!?" Vlad's head tilted and asked "Semblance? Is that a sort of magic power?" Everybody's head looked at him and eyes widened "You don't know what your semblance is?" Blake asked as she frowned. "I am not from this world." Everyone gasped and he chuckled "Yes... I am from Earth. A world like yours, but more primitive." A girl with pink hair said excitingly, near the point of insanity "Ooh! Are you an alien!?" Vlad was a little startled by the girl's antics then a boy with black hair with a pink strand. He shouted at the girl "Nora! Leave the man alone." Nora pouted but sat down and looked at the King with excited eyes. "I apologize for her antics. That's Nora and I'm Lie Ren. Pleasure to meet you."

Dracula smiled and nodded his head "I am Vlad Dracula Tepes. King of Wallachia." They all widened their eyes as Dracula himself was a proclaimed king of a place. Nora immediately stood up then zipped up around him singing "He's King of the Castle~! He's King of the Castle~!" "NORA!" Nora giggled then sat back down as Vlad stared at her and spoke "She is not human..." Jaune rested his head on the table and spoke "Try living with her..."

Weiss cleared her throat and spoke "So if you're a king, how did you end up here? And why were you burning in the daylight?" Vlad knew this would happen so he simply spoke "My castle was attacked. I was betrayed by one of my general. I then found myself against three humans. A hunter, a scholar, and... My own son." They all gasped as they were listening to the story. "Why was he fighting against you?" Blake asked and the King chuckled "I am considered a monster by humans. I couldn't tolerate them for their chaos, destruction, and reliance on religion as their purpose in life. I am considered an evil figure, a fiction made up by heretics and travelling storytellers. But I was very much real. I was known as the Impaler. I've lead armies and impaled hundreds of thousands of my enemies." RWBY and JNPR were scared at that knowledge and Ruby asked nervously "But, you didn't do it anymore?" Vlad looked at her and spoke "I gave that up a long time ago, but I still couldn't tolerate them until I met Lisa... Lisa was a kind woman. I met her when she banged on my castle and demanded I teach her to be a doctor." Yang whistled "She sounds badass for coming up to you like that." Dracula chuckled and continued "She would trade for my knowledge, teaching me manners and try to tolerate humans. I thought her medicine, machines, potions, everything that the world was. Knowledge like that, would anger the Church for such blasphemy. They believed the world was created by one god. For people to understand that the world was created by natural means, would destroy the Church's power."

Dracula took a deep breath and continued "The Church took my wife, proclaimed her a witch for having tools, medicines, bottles, everything that could be evidence to prove dark magic." Their eyes widened as they knew what would happen and Ruby looked up at him with worry. Dracula closed his eyes and spoke "And so... My wife was taken into Targoviste and burned in the name of God. In killing my wife, they have proved that humans are not worthy of the Earth." Blake immediately knew those words. Adam always spoke those in his speeches of encouragement to the White Fang. She felt her body tremble as she was in the presence of a tyrant. Someone who wanted humanity destroyed.

"I gave them. One year to leave, to make their peace with their god before planning to... Destroy them all." Dracula spoke as he then closed his eyes and rubbed them. "I have been blinded by my own hatred because of what they did to my wife. I wanted genocide. Only for it to mean a place full of parasites that have not the food that is required." Weiss asked "A-are you one of those... Parasites?" Dracula spoke "I am a vampire. A creature of the night that feeds off blood." Weiss looked scared and disgusted. Ruby looked at him and held his arm. He looked at her and she stared back with her silver eyes and spoke "You realized what happened. You pulled yourself away from that." He was shocked at her then smiled slightly "You're like Lisa. She believed in the good of others. To help people."

Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at him without enthusiasm and were more wary of him. The Vampire King didn't mind for he knew, even in this world, he'd still be feared. He simply accepted it. Ruby looked up at him and asked "How big was your castle?" Dracula looked down at her and said "From the bottom of the cliff to the top of Beacon." The teams eyes widened and jaws dropped. He chuckled then he had a thought.

Could it be done? Could he still summon his castle? Even without any means of magic? He stood up and then asked "Is there a clearing near here?" Weiss spoke "Well there's the Emerald Forest directly to the left. Why?" The King gave a grin as he started walking. He left the cafeteria and out to where the cliff to the Emerald Forest stood. Where first years took their Initiation to attend Beacon. He looked to see Team RWBY and JNPR behind him. Along with Glynda Goodwitch with her usual stern face and tone "What's going on here!?" Dracula simply closed his eyes and held his fists to where it seemed like he'd hold a ball.

The wind picked up and trees rustled as one specific spot let out a blue beam and lightning then the ground rumbled as out of nowhere, a large black building appeared and pieces of the earth broke away and leaves left the trees. It was like an earthquake as everybody felt the ground rumble hard. After a while, the dust settled and Dracula took in the sight of his magnificent castle. He smiled then looked at Glynda, Team RWBY and JNPR as he announced.

"Welcome to Castlevania."


	4. One Year

**_"One year! It'll take me one year to summon an army from the guts of Hell itself!"_**

The King of a non existent species reminisced as he stared at the floating mirror until he walked away and could still see the broken desk along with shards of glass and ripped paper. Then he looked at the door to remember attacking his own son for trying to stop him from committing genocide.

"Wow! A floating mirror!" A voice broke him out of his reminiscence to see Ruby looking at the mirror with interest. Weiss was not far behind, staring at the floating mirror in amazement. Blake stared at the countless books with interest but kept an eye on Dracula. He knew she didn't trust him. Perhaps it was his past that she didn't like. Or perhaps she knew someone with the same past and same taste for destruction. Perhaps a later time, they may talk to help straighten things. Glynda Goodwitch kept an eye on her students and the King.

Dracula looked at Ruby and smiled "With this mirror, I can look upon anywhere I think of. Want to give it a try?" Ruby looked at him excited and shook her head very fast. He smiled and said "Think about where you want the mirror to show you. What is it you want to see?" Ruby thought hard and the mirror showed a grassy field with the sun in the back and a small block of stone near the edge. The young leader smiled sadly and looked at the stone.

Dracula gazed upon the stone to see the words prescribed

_"Thus Kindly I Scatter"_

_Summer Rose_

The King looked at Ruby and place a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly "I am sorry for your loss, Miss Rose." She looked up at him and smiled "It's OK... It was a long time ago." Weiss looked at the grave then at her leader and guilt ate her up immensely. Blake looked at Ruby and the grave stone and felt sympathy. Glynda looked down in respect as she and Summer fought together along with others and was truly saddened when the news came that she was killed. Dracula looked at Weiss and Blake and Glynda and asked "Would anyone else like to give it a try?" Blake shook her head in a motion to say "no" along with the Deputy Headmistress while Weiss looked at the mirror and gave a deep breath and concentrated.

The mirror revealed a white mansion. Until the mirror shimmered to a garden where a woman. With similar white hair sat on a stone bench with a wine glass in her hands and red wine in it.

She very much looked like Weiss except she was older with shadow under her eyes. Her face gave the notion that she was tired of the world.

Dracula looked at Weiss to see her disappointment and sadness at her mother still in such a state of self destruction and drinking. He looked at the mirror before motioning with his hand for the mirror to stop. The mirror broke into pieces and floated away to the ceiling, circling around until the next time it would be called upon.

He lead the girls out and towards the throne room where team JNPR and Yang were looking around then noticed them.

"Vlad, this place is amazing! How long did it take for you to build this castle?" Yang asked and he smirked as he was about to drop the ball about the true nature of the castle. He sat down on the mighty throne and said "All it took was 12 minutes."

Their jaws dropped and he laughed at their reactions. The shook themselves out of their stupor and Glynda asked "Are you being serious?" Dracula managed to calm himself down and said "Oh yes. It's true. It only took 12 minutes to make everything you see." Again their jaws dropped and Dracula chuckled. "How?" Pyrrha asked with interest. Weiss nodded, wanting to know how the craftsmanship was made in just minutes.

Dracula stood up and spoke "Using magic in a ritual, I was able to create the foundation and stone work of my castle. Combining magic with technology, I am capable of teleporting my castle anywhere I want it to. All it requires is a destination and I start the incantation." Weiss looked awed and Glynda for once, let go of her glare and looked on with curiosity and interest until she looked at her scroll to see the time "Alright students, it's near bed time. Time for us to head back." The students groaned in disappointment and Dracula chuckled "Don't worry, perhaps another time, I'll give you a proper tour of my castle. But I do warn you, it'll be a long tour." Ruby giggled then in a burst of rose pedals, she hugged him by the neck then jumped down and waved goodbye.

He smiled and saw Weiss curtsy in respect in which Vlad bowed his upper half in return. Blake looked at him before walking away. Yang simply did finger guns to him and gave a wink before walking off. Jaune awkwardly waved and tripped on the floor before picking himself up. Nora waved fast before she appeared in front of him and hugged him by the neck as well before Ren pulled her off and scolded her. "Nora, don't suffocate the host of the castle." She giggled nervously and said bye. Ren bowed in respect and Dracula bowed back. Pyrrha looked at Vlad and gave a smile as she waved at him bye. Glynda looked at Vlad and simply nodded her head before walking away from the castle.

Dracula smiled and walked off to where his coffin is.

_Inside Team RWBY'S Room_

Ruby plopped on her bed and sighed happily. "That was fun experience." Yang laughed and said "Yeah. He might put Beacon to shame. Seems Ozpin has competition." Weiss hmphed "I highly doubt they'd actually want to compete for who's better. They're not children." Yang smirked at Weiss "I'll bet you 20 Lien Dracula can beat Ozpin." Weiss looked at Yang as if a scandal was forming "You want to bet against me about who will win? This isn't an underground fight." Yang still kept her smirk and Weiss signed then said "I'll take that bet. I vote for Ozpin." Ruby spoke "Can I get in on this?" Weiss said "No Ruby! You're still young!" "Yeah by 2 years!" Yang said "I can split it with Ruby. Who are you in for?" Ruby looked excited and said "I say Dracula! He's so cool!"

A voice interrupted them "He's a monster." The girls looked to see Blake sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. Ruby looked at Blake incredulously. "What? How can you say that about him? He's shown us so much about him and his castle!" Blake glared at the young scythe wielder and said "Did you forget about all the terrible things he's done!? He's killed people! He's murder innocent people all because his wife was killed! How can you just ignore that!?" Yang stepped in "Hey Blake, stop! She doesn't fully understand everything." Blake glared at Yang "Well you better make her understand because she's not seeing how much of a murderer he is! He's just like the White Fang!" Ruby looked hurt and simply looked away.

Weiss took the time to butt in "Maybe but at least he acknowledges what he's done and is working to fix it by working with us. The White Fang think they're justified for what they're doing." Blake glared at her "That will never excuse him for what he's done." Yang asked "Will that excuse the bastards that killed his wife? All because she believed in science?" Blake said "No but it doesn't give him the right to commit attempted genocide!" Yang said "If the person I loved was burned or killed for something that people couldn't understand or because that person didn't believe in a deity, I would want revenge too!"

Ruby yelled "Please stop!" That silenced them both as they looked at Ruby as they've never heard her shout before. "We can talk about this later, but we need to get some sleep. Exchange students are arriving tomorrow. We can bring this up with him later. Just please stop." Yang looked at Ruby with guilt and Blake looked a bit guilty for yelling at her but was firm in her belief that Dracula was no better than the White Fang or... Her old partner Adam.

\--

Dracula gazed upon the city of Vale and was impressed with how lively and beautiful it looked. While it was day time and he would burn die to the glare of the sun, Team RWBY gave him a parasol that he could use and it helped him. He was still in his black and red formal suit in which a girl with a handbag commended him for. He walked along side Team RWBY to see many civilians and those with animal traits walking along the streets. He learned those with animal traits are called Faunus. A sub species of humans and Dracula started asking himself _"Am I a faunus?"_

Weiss was very excited as she voiced it "The Vytal Festival! Oh this is wonderful!" Ruby spoke "Never seen you so chippy about anything before. It's kinda creeping me out." Weiss asked "How can you not be happy? People from all over the world are coming here to celebrate!" Yang quipped "You certainly found a way to make it sound boring." Weiss said sternly "Quiet you!" Dracula picked up from there "I apologize for stepping into this interesting conversation but can anyone tell me what the Vytal Festival is?" Yang spoke "It's to celebrate the end of the Great War. After a peace treaty was signed, a festival is held every other two years to celebrate the end of years of a terrible war. There's also the Vytal Tournament. Students from 4 schools come to test their might against other students." Dracula looked interested "So a battle to celebrate the end of battles. How poetic." Weiss stammered "I-It's nothing like that!" Before she could go on, he chuckled "I jest, Miss Schnee."

Yang and Ruby giggled while Blake rolled her eyes but let a small smile slip. The team and Dracula walked to the port where the scent of fish filled their nostrils and only person found the scent enjoyable.

"Why are we here?" Yang asked and Weiss explained "As a member of Beacon Academy, I feel as if it our responsibility to welcome the students." Blake re-explained "She wants to spy on them so she can have an upper hand in the Tournament." Weiss glared at Blake and said "You can't prove that!"

Dracula gave a smirk and said "Not very good sportsmanship, is it, Miss Schnee?" Weiss's eyes widen before looking down in shame. Ruby looked to the right to see a shop with broken glass and destroyed shelves. Ruby and the team walked to the shop and asked a man in a white shirt and black tie and black pants and asked "What happened?"

The man replied "Robbery. Second Dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle." Another man dressed the same way said "They left all the money again!" That got Ruby's attention "I don't get it, who needs that much Dust?" The first detective said "You thinking the White Fang?" The second guy replied "I think we don't get paid enough for this."

They walk away from the scene so Weiss speaks "The White Fang... What an awful bunch of degenerates." Blake narrowed her eyes "What's your problem?" "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Dracula noticed the sudden hostility. He stepped in between them and said "Before this continues, please elaborate to me. Who are the White Fang?"

Blake spoke "They're a group of Faunus dedicated to acquiring equal rights." Weiss said "By murdering and stealing?" Blake narrowed her eyes "They have no choice but to strike back!" Weiss said back "They have no excuse for committing murder!" Blake glared at Weiss and was going retort back before Ruby spoke "I don't think it could be the White Fang. I mean they haven't caught the Torchwick guy I ran into a couple months back. Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are nothing but scum. They only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Blake was getting more angered by every word Weiss has spoken. Yang said "That's not entirely true."

After a monkey faunus escaped on a boat and ran away, Weiss collapsed onto a girl with red hair and green eyes. Dracula took one look at the girl and knew something was not right. She had no blood inside her whatsoever. The girl introduced herself as Penny and she was rather strange. Weiss demanded where the "filthy faunus" was. Weiss and Blake started arguing again over the faunus. Dracula decided to try and escape from the predicament so he bid Team RWBY farewell.

\--

**The Next Day**

Dracula woke up to someone knocking on his door. He rose from his coffin and yawned as he stretched his limbs and back. He did a motion with his hand and his shirt and suit flew onto his body. Vlad walked down to the entrance of his castle to see Ruby, Yang and Weiss but no Blake. He raised an eyebrow and Ruby said "Vlad! We need your help." Yang spoke "It's Blake. She... Ran off after... We learned something." Dracula spoke "So you finally realized that Blake was a Faunus?" Weiss looked appalled and demanded "You knew she was a Faunus and never told us!? Or that she was a member of the White Fang!?"

Vlad looked at her with a stern face and spoke "Don't you take that tone with me, Schnee. It was her secret to tell. Not mine. And how do you know for sure that she is a member?" Weiss was scared by Dracula's tone. And was silenced by the question. Vlad calmed his face down and spoke "I will help you find Blake, but you will apologize for your behavior. Are we clear?" Weiss lowered her head and nodded. "Do you girls still have class?" They shook their heads and said "It's the weekend. We don't have class." Vlad nodded "Very well. Since I am still not familiar with Vale, I will keep watch on the roofs."

\--

Dracula looked down at the denizens walking through and not having a care in the world. He could hear Yang and Ruby shouting out for Blake from miles away. He looked towards the buildings to see if there was any sign of Blake. He sighed as he could not find her. He told RWY that he could not find her and suggested that they try again tomorrow. He let the girls go back as Vlad chose to stay and keep an eye out as he could go on for several nights without sleep.

\--

The next night, Dracula was still jumping from roof to roof overlooking the streets of Vale in search of Blake. Until an explosion stopped him in his tracks. He looked to his far left to see black smoke rising so he used his teleportation via a fire beam and disappeared from the roof, leaving just a circle of a soot. Dracula appeared on the roof of a warehouse to see Blake and the monkey Faunus from earlier fighting against a man in a white suit and a bowler hat with a cane. Dracula stopped them in their tracks by roaring out

**"ENOUGH!!"**

Everyone looked up to see Dracula with his cape and coat flapping against the wind of the engines. He looked down at Blake and the Monkey Faunus then at the man in the white suit then jumped down with grace but the floor beneath him cracked and created a little crater. He stepped towards the man in white and looked down at him due to Dracula's superior height. He simply said "Leave and never come back."

The man scoffed and said "Or what? You gonna hurt me?" Dracula took the taunt and gave a smirk as he put his middle finger and thumb together and flicked him in the forehead.

The force of the flick launched the man through the shipping crates and even through a bullhead. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes then the White Fang grunts took aim and started firing upon him. The plasma shot through him, causing him to bleed as they continued shooting him. Blake screamed and put her hands to her mouth at the sight of seeing him bleed.

Dracula lowered his upper half and his arms dangled forward but stood. The grunts held their fire and looked at the stranger that flicked their boss and saw him take so many shots but didn't collapse.

Soon laughter was heard as Dracula looked up with his eyes glowing red with yellow iris and gave a grin that made him seem insane as he spoke "Nice try... But I can't be killed by mere dogs. It takes a true man to kill a monster!" Dracula rushed towards the grunts faster than their eyes could track. Vlad slit a grunts throat and blood escaped from the wound. He started choking on his blood before collapsing forward. "Reggie!" a grunt with deer antlers shouted and started looking around for Vlad. Vlad stood behind the deer and punched through his chest, holding his still beating heart.

He crushed it in front of the person and dropped it. The rest of the grunts started running away then the man in white crawled out of the wreckage with blood dripping down his face, staining his suit and looked at Dracula and at the two dead WF members and snarled as he stood up and spoke "Well tall, dark, and gruesome. You certainly pissed off a bunch of people. Myself included." He rushed towards Dracula and started swinging his cane and kicks towards him but Dracula dodged and blocked the attacks. Vlad saw an opening and started releasing punches to specific parts of his body, paralyzing him and breaking his aura.

Dracula clawed the thief's facing, leaving 4 long scratches from his temple all the way down to his jawline. One of the claws scratched his eye, causing it to bleed badly and he screamed in agony. He collapsed and tried crawling away but Dracula grabbed him by the back of his suit and growled into his ear "If I find you here again, I will claw out your throat and drain your blood until you are nothing but a sunken husk of your former self. Are we clear!?" The man nodded very fast and Dracula threw him into the Bullhead and it quickly took flight and flew off.

Dracula looked behind to look at Blake and asked "Are you alright?" Blake looked at him with fear but nodded. He heard rushing footsteps to see Ruby along with Yang and Weiss and several police cars. Weiss came up to Blake wrapped in a blanket and said "Blake, after two days of looking for you... I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Blake looked at Weiss and nodded as she spoke too "I'm sorry too." A police officer came up to them and asked "Can you tell us what happened?" Dracula took over explaining the situation but modifying some parts.

Vlad lead the team back to Beacon where he put a hand on Blake's shoulder and said "I'm so sorry you had to see that, but you must realize, you will have to make hard choices, no matter what happens." Blake looked up at him and asked "Why did you let him live?" Dracula replied "Because soon, I'll find him again and make him talk. Fear can drive a man mad by the very thing he fears. I believe I made him very afraid, it may make him stop his thievery." Blake nodded and said "Why would the White Fang work with a human? It doesn't make sense. Something wrong!" Dracula squeezed her shoulder gently and said "We will find out more the next time we face them. But for now, you must rest and spend time with your team. They miss you."

Blake nodded and hesitated but hugged him by his waist. Dracula smiled and hugged her back and rubbed her back gently. Perhaps Blake was wrong about Dracula. He saved her and also knew something wasn't right. Maybe he wasn't a complete monster as she thought he was.

\--

In an undisclosed warehouse, Roman Torchwick was having his face treated and gritted his teeth in pain when a sultry voice spoke "Oh Roman... Poor little Roman." He looked to his left with his one good eye and said "Oh great it's you." A man with grey hair asked teasingly "What happened? Beuwolf got you?" Roman slammed his fist on the desk and replied "Worse! He was a monster! He tore through two of my men and nearly tore my face off! He's a fucking monster!" Emerald looked at Roman as she's never seen him scared before. He's only been nervous around Cinder but never scared. Cinder rolled her eyes and said "The only monster here is me, Roman." One of the white fang members said "He's worse! We shot him to bits but he didn't die! He didn't even has his aura up! He just took the bullets then murdered Reggie and Eddie! We didn't even see him coming!"

Cinder narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms "And who is this monster?" Another member replied "We didn't catch his name but we already have a nickname... **_The Blood King."_** Emerald looked at Mercury nervously as the name made her a bit nervous. With Mercury, he was nervous, but not as nervous. As for Cinder, she released her arms and spoke "It seems we have a new player on the deck, we'll have to eliminate him first since he's a wild card." She then said in an angered tone "And I don't appreciate Wild Cards."

\--

In the woods deep within Mistral, a woman with pale skin and white hair opened her eyes then stood up as she looked up at the woods and the night sky until she felt it. The roar of a king and she immediately felt fear. It couldn't be. He's still alive? Carmilla looked to where the roar came from and decided that Dracula was her best chance at understanding what has happened so she started walking through the woods until she looked upon the mountain that held many buildings and a large castle that looked similar to Japan.


	5. Return of the Willow

A few days after the attack on the docks, everything went back to normal. Weiss and Blake forgave each other and made up. Their break consisted mostly of just them still in Beacon but they often visited Vlad in his castle and talked and had fun. Weiss was feeling down at some point and asked Vlad "Can I see the mirror again?" Dracula nods then lead her to the mirror where Weiss concentrated to her home.

Dracula looked in the mirror with Weiss to see the Schnee Mansion. More importantly, in the gardens where a woman with white hair like Weiss but in a bun with a few strands in front of her ears. Her eyes were a dull blue and sunken, like she hasn't slept in a while. Dracula looked at Weiss with sympathy and asked "Your mother?" Weiss nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. She spoke "Y-yes... She's been like this for most of my childhood. She was the actual head of the Schnee Dust Company until Father took over. It left her ruined."

Weiss looked at her mother and looked down and said "I... still hope that she can find a way out. To start again and take over the company. But it's impossible..." Dracula looked at Weiss then at her mother through the mirror. "What is her name?" Weiss looked up and said "W-Willow." Vlad spoke "Tell the girls I'll be gone for a bit." "Where are you going?" The mirror broke apart then hovered in the ceiling and he said "To pick somethings up." He led her out of the room then disappeared in a tower of flames.

**Schnee Mansion, Gardens**

The wind was quiet with no birds chipring. Willow's eyes dulled as she held a wine glass with bags under her eyes. Footsteps were heard behind her and she laughed bitterly "Here for another child, Jacques?" Vlad spoke "No. I haven't even taken you out to dinner." Willow looked behind her to see Dracula and she stood up "Who're you!? How did you get here!?" Vlad held his hands out and spoke "Peace, Miss Schnee. I am not here to hurt you. I am Vlad Dracula Tepes. I am a friend of your daughter, Weiss." Her eyes softened and she whispered "My little snowflake... How is she doing?"

Vlad smiled and walked to her "She is the top of her class. She's making friends." Willow questioned "She has friends?" The King nodded "Yes. She has her team and she has friends. She told me about your... Predicament and I decided I want to help you."

Willow looked away and said "You can't help me... No one can. This is my punishment for marrying a man like Jacques. For letting him ruin our family line." Vlad walked to the stone bench and sat down then patted the spot next to him for her to sit down. She hesitated before she sat dow next to him and spoke "Why do you want to help me? What do you want out of it? Money?" Dracula spoke "I have no desire for money. I'm simply doing this because Weiss needs her mother. Because you are the only one capable of restoring the Schnee Dust Company to its former glory."

Willow looked at him then away "It's impossible. Jacques is the Head of the Company. It's not possible to take control from him." Vlad took her hand into his and spoke "You were the Heiress. You were meant to take control. I can help you in any way I can." Willow looked at his hand then clenched his hand and tears started to spill her eyes and she dropped her glass then hugged him. Vlad hugged her back and shushed her gently as she cried. "I'm such a horrible mother... I left Weiss to deal with Jacques' abuse." He rubbed her back gently and spoke "You have your chance to take it all back. To be the mother that Weiss wanted you to be."

Willow looked up at him then rested her head on his shoulder and cried softly. After awhile, her cries stopped and she calmed down then looked at him "Thank you... You gave me hope. But what should I do?" Dracula looked at her and spoke "First, you must get some sleep and sleep off the wine. Then perhaps you should start making changes behind Jacques' back. Improve conditions with workers in the mines. Then we'll deal with him ourselves."

Willow looked at him and nodded. She stood up and started walking away then looked at Vlad and said "Thank you." He smiled and bowed "I'm doing this for Weiss. She deserves her mother." She smiled then walked back inside. Vlad smiled and disappeared as the tower of fire shot into the sky.

\--

Dracula reappeared back in his castle to see Weiss being hugged by Ruby, Blake, and Yang. They all looked to see him and ran to him and Weiss demanded "What happened? Where did you go?" Before Vlad answered, a ring came from Weiss so she picked up her scroll to see the name that she never thought she'd see

**MOTHER**

She gasped then looked at Dracula who nodded for her to answer. Weiss pressed answer and put it to her ear and said "M-Mother?" "Hey, my Little Snowflake." Weiss immediately had tears in her eyes as she hadn't been called that nickname in a very long time. "Weiss, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I was never there for you. That I only ever spent my days out in the garden. But now... I'm here." Weiss tried to calm herself down then said "I-it's OK... It's not your fault. It's... It's really good to hear your voice, Mother." She could hear crying from the other side. "It's great to hear your voice as well, daughter."

Weiss smiled and asked "What're you going to do now, Mother?" "I'm going to take the company back. I'm going to ruin Jacques and stop any of their shady business partners. I'm going to make things right, Weiss. I promise you. I love you, my Little Snowflake" Weiss smiled and said "I love you too, Mother." She hung up then more tears spilled as she hugged Dracula tightly and said thank you over and over again. He smiled and hugged her back. Weiss looked at Dracula then found a real father. One who actually cared for her. She no longer saw Jacques as her father. She saw Dracula and deemed him her true father.

\--

_"In other news, Jacques Schnee, the Head of the Schnee Dust Company is arrested for practicing in shady business expenses. His now divorced wife, Willow Schnee has taken control as Head of the Schnee Dust Company and improved the working conditions for the Faunus workers, giving them equal pay as humans and proper food and shelters. We go to Willow Schnee at a conference."_

_"We as humans have always attacked and hated anything that was different. With Jacques Schnee, it had come to the point of torture for the Faunus workers in the mines. I was powerless and ashamed of myself to let it all happen. My father, when he ran the company, was always on good relations with Faunus. Until he met Jacques who was a good business man, he deemed him worthy of becoming my husband. When my father passed, he ruined everything. 20 years of the company was ruined and all he cared about was money, never for the workers or people he hired. A very good friend of mine gave me the strength and courage to take it all back and expose the business deals he had done. With this out of the way, I intend to improve the working conditions and relations with the Faunus. Thank you for your time." Willow walks away, she looked much better than she did before. Her eyes weren't as sunken and she was in better health._

Weiss turned off the TV and looked at Blake "Well I think things can start getting better for the Faunus." Blake nodded but said "The White Fang won't really care. They'll still go after them." Weiss nodded then Dracula looked at Blake and asked "Who is the Leader of the White Fang?" Blake said "Sienna Kahn. She took over after the original leader stepped down" Dracula looked at the TV then at Blake "If we can get an audience with the White Fang and Schnee Dust Company, we may be able to stop the attacks and improve the relations."

Blake spoke "There's a small problem... When I was in the White Fang, our leader was so in his belief to kill humans and to prove that Faunus was superior, he broke away and essentially made it his own. He's more radical and violent than Sienna wants." Dracula put a hand on his chin as he was thinking then said "I have an idea. Do you have a way to contact the original leader?" Blake hesitated then said "Y-yes... But we're not on speaking terms. The last time I spoke with him, I shouted and screamed at him. Calling him a coward." Dracula thought then deduced "You're his daughter." Blake's cat ears flattened and nodded. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked shocked then Vlad put a hand on her shoulder to make her look at him. "Blake, we have an opportunity to change everything. This is our chance to do it. Blake, I need you to tell your father to meet with Willow and Sienna Kahn. I will oversee Sienna. I can speak with her."

Blake nodded her head and said "I'll send a letter to him." He nodded then spoke "Where is the White Fang location?" Blake spoke "Mistral." Dracula nodded. "We're close to making things better." Yang spoke "Man, things really have gotten better when you appeared out of nowhere." Dracula smiled "Yes, most certainly."

\--

Professor Lionheart sat at his desk, sipping some tea and spoke "I see... Well when I spoke with a dear friend of mine, he said he had a new teacher at Beacon Academy. He never gave a description. Only that he was tall with black hair and different." On the other side of the desk, Carmilla sat with a plate and tea cup in hand and pondered the description. "Hmm... Perhaps that is the one I'm looking for. Where is... Beacon Academy? " Lionheart cleared his throat nervously and said "V-Vale. It is on the other side of the world. B-but I can grant you a ride to Vale. It should be about a day's ride."

Carmilla nodded then sipped the rest of his tea and spoke "Well... I should thank you, Professor Lionheart. But tell me, what is that thing in the corner?" In the corner, a large sphere with tentacles stood with chittering and an eye in the middle. Before it could disappear, Carmilla created a ball of fire and shot it at the sphere and it disintegrated with a painful shriek. Professor Lionheart looked frightened as it reminded him of Cinder. Carmilla stared at him with red eyes then stood up. She spoke "I suggest you stay with the side you fight for. I too know what it is to be a traitor. Come clean with your allies. They may find it in their hearts to forgive you. I know my friend may not."

Lionheart nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat and said "I-I'll have a Bullhead prepped for you immediately, Miss Carmilla. I hope you have a safe flight."

Carmilla walked out of his office and towards the courtyard. She is one step closer to finding Dracula and making peace with him.


	6. Blood on White Fangs

**Menagerie**

A Faunus with a crocodile tail ran through the crowd and markets until the large building was in sight. He ran to the building and knocked on the door. He waited and saw a woman with short hair and cat ears open the door. Kali Belladonna asked "Yes?" The Crocodile Faunus heaved as he held an envelope in his hands "This was sent from Beacon Academy. From Blake Belladonna." Kali gasped and took the letter from his hands and looked at it. She nodded and closed the door. A voice asked "Who was at the door?" She looked up and said "It was Jake. He had a letter for us. It's from Blake." A man came out from the hallway and to his wife and looked at the envelope. A smile formed on his face as he used a claw to open up the envelope. He pulled the letter out and started reading.

_"Mom and Dad,_

_It's really hard to write this because I'm so nervous and don't even know where to begin. I left the White Fang... You were right. I joined Beacon Academy and made new friends. Even the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It's crazy but it's true. We're Team RWBY. A friend of mine is wanting to help reach a meeting with the current leader of the White Fang and the new Head of the Schnee Dust Company. His name is Vlad Tepes and he is currently speaking with Sienna Kahn to convince her of joining the meeting to discuss ways of bringing Faunus and Human equalities._

_I wish I could see you again... I wanted to make a difference. To bring equality but I never realized how dark the road was. I hope you can forgive me._

_-Blake"_

\--

Shots were fired in a dark place and shouts were heard as a trail of unconscious bodies followed to a door where two soldiers fired until Dracula pushed them through the door and fell unconscious. Dracula walked to the middle of the room and looked upon the leader before bowing in respect. "Sienna Khan. Leader of the White Fang." The brown skinned tigress Faunus stood up as she looked at Dracula with eyes of anger "You dare barge into our home and attack my soldiers? Speak before I cut off your head!"

Vlad stood up and spoke "I am Vladimir Dracula Tepes. King of all Vampires. I wanted to speak with you in hopes of coming to an agreement. I propose a meeting between you, Ghira Belladonna, and Willow Schnee." Sienna bared her teeth and said "You wish for me to converse with our enemy!?" Vlad frowned "Jacques Schnee is your enemy. Not Willow. She has been working hard to improve the working conditions for Faunus workers." Sienna asked "You seriously think that's going to sway us away from our cause? We demand respect for the humans have never given us any so we won't show them respect. We'll give them a reason."

Dracula spoke "I was like you a long time ago. I despised humanity because of their greed and cruelty. That was until I met my wife. She was a kind and ambitious woman. She wanted to be a doctor and heal people. I taught her everything on how to heal and help people. However... There were those who believed science and healing practices to be heresy and blasphemy to their religion. So they took her and murdered her. Burned her for being a witch." Sienna eyes widen and Dracula looked at her with red eyes and yellow iris' "So I lead a full scale war against all of humanity. Just like you are right now. Let me show you what happened."

He walked up the stairs and the guards had their spears at the ready but Sienna held her hand up to have them stand down. Dracula put a hand to her cheek and closed his eyes as he sent images if entire kingdoms burning to the ground, blood everywhere and bodies feasted on by monsters. Screams as innocent people were slaughtered. Sienna screamed as she fell back against her throne and breathed heavily. She looked up at him and said "Is... Is that what will happen?" Dracula nodded "But you can change that. You can help improve the lives of everyone. Accept the meeting and speak with Willow and Ghira. I'll be there as well."

Sienna leaned back and sighed as she nodded and looked up at him. "Can you help me though... One of my best men, Adam Taurus, has gone dark. He was stationed in Vale and has not reported anything in months. Do this for me and I'll go to the meeting." Dracula nodded and said "As you wish, Miss Kahn."

He walked away but before he exited, he heard her call out "Wait! What is a vampire?" Dracula looked behind him at her and spoke "Something worse than Grimm." And walked out.

Sienna watched as he walked away and one of her two guards said "That's... That's a real King."

\--

A bullhead landed down at the airfield as a voice over the speaker spoke "Flight 331 has landed, Welcome to Vale." as people piled out of the bullhead and into the airport, Carmilla stepped out to look at it all and would be lying if she said she wasn't amazed by the architecture and the technology used for such transportation. She walked to the desk and a woman in a blue outfit asked "Hello ma'am. How can I help you?" Carmilla was not familiar with how kind humans can be. So she took a deep breath and spoke ", I am looking for Beacon Academy." The woman spoke with a smile. "Of course, ma'am. Flight 333 is scheduled to take off in exactly 30 minutes."

Carmilla nodded and walked off to find Flight 333. She found the flight then showed a piece of paper called a ticket and she was let on. 30 minutes later and they were in the air, heading towards Beacon Academy. She looked out the window to see the city of Vale. The architect amazed her until the bullhead landed and opened to reveal Beacon Academy. The castle shocked her and she muttered "Beautiful..." She walked through the courtyard until a voice called out. "Excuse me."

Carmilla stopped to look at these source of the voice to see Glynda. She raised her eyebrow as she looked at Glynda and spoke "Yes? May I help you?" Glynda walked over with a stern look and said "Who are you and what are you here?" Carmilla narrowed her eyes before placing a hand on her chest and announced herself "I am Carmilla. I am searching for a friend of mine. His name is Dracula." Glynda's eyes widened "What? You know Vlad?" Carmilla said "So he is here. Do you know where he is?"

**"You..."** For once in Carmilla's life, she was scared. For she recognized that voice. A voice of anger and hatred. Her eyes widen and she gasped as she turned around to see Dracula stare at her with murderous intent and he growled at her and stepped forward while Carmilla was frozen in fear. He looked down at her before gripping her by her throat and lifting her up to his face. All she saw were blood red eyes and yellow iris like fire. She was scared for her life and began clawing at his hand to free herself. She felt her breathing be cut off so she started coughing until Glynda called out "Vlad! Enough!"

He looked at Glynda then at Carmilla before dropping her down on the floor. She gasped and coughed as she looked up at Dracula with fear "Please my Lord... Let me explain." Vlad looked at her crouching down and gripped her by her chin and said dangerously calm "Start by explaining how you got here." Carmilla nodded and spoke "I was killed... But a bright light appeared before me and I was in Mistral." Dracula searched her eyes for any sign of lies. When he couldn't, he let go of her chin and stood up "It seems the Fates are giving you a second chance like me."

She stood up and bowed her head "Th-thank you for your kindness, my lord." Dracula looked at her with a stern face and growled "Do not think I have completely forgiven you. You betrayed and manipulated me. It will take you a while before you can come back in my good graces. But now I am more concerned with something else. Have Glynda show you around and learn about this world." Carmilla looked at Glynda then kneeled before Dracula and spoke "As you wish, my lord."

Dracula glared at her then walked away before disappearing in a tower of flames.

\--

In a warehouse, a man in a black suite with a red wilting rose on the back and red hair and horns like a bull stared at a map of the Amity Arena and smirked "Excellent. We're so close to lighting a fire so bright, all of Remnant will see it!"

"Then I will snuff it out." A voice spoke out in the darkness and caused Adam to spin around to see nothing. The voice in the darkness spoke again "Adam Taurus... From what I've heard, you've caused nothing but problems for your comrades." Adam sneered and put a hand on the handle of Wilt. "Who are you!? Show yourself, coward!" Dracula dropped down onto the table without a sound and spoke "I am the monster that's worse than humans or Grimm." Adam unsheathed his sword and swiped at nothing. Dracula appeared behind him and smashed Adam's head against the table and kicked him over the table. Adam slid across the table and fell down with the table toppled.

He stood back up and looked to see Dracula disappeared. He growled and shouted "Enough of this! What do you want!?" Dracula chuckled and said "Your superior sends her regards. Along with Blake." Adam growled "Sienna is no superior of mine! And you dare associate with that traitor!?" Dracula appeared in front of him and gripped Adam by his throat and lifted him up.

"That traitor took an opportunity and left you and your psychotic ways." Dracula smirked and applied pressure to his throat and Adam coughed out "I've sacrificed everything to make my people free! Who are you to judge me!?" Adam plunged his katana through Dracula's chest and smirked but it quickly dropped when he saw that he wasn't dead. Vlad said "Someone who has done the exact same thing." Dracula gripped Wilt then snapped the blade from the hilt. He pulled his head back then slammed it against his Adam's. Adam fell unconscious then smirked as he held Adam then teleported Adam and him to the throne room of the White Fang.

Sienna looked to see Dracula holding Adam by his throat and stood up from her throne and asked "Is he alive?" Dracula nodded then tossed him at the foot of the stairs. "He said how you were not his superior. It seems he had plans to split off and perhaps create his own group. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Sienna looked down at Adam and sighed "I will have him executed soon. Now as promised, I will go to the meeting."

A White Fang member ran in the throne room then bowed at Sienna and announced "High Leader Kahn! A letter arrived addressed for you. It was signed by Ghira Belladonna!" Sienna took the letter and opened it up. She read then looked at Dracula "He has agreed to join the meeting." Dracula smiled then bowed his upper half and spoke "I will see you there. Along with Ghira's daughter." Sienna nodded and Dracula left in a blaze of fire.

**The Meeting**

Willow Schnee and two of her men in suits stood at a oval table and watched the door open to reveal Ghira Belladonna walk in with his wife, Kali and looked to see Willow and spoke "Miss Schnee, it is a pleasure to meet you." He expected her to sneer or say something racist, instead she held her hand out to him and said "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mister Belladonna." Ghira was surprised but held it in and shook her hand. "This is my wife, Kali." Kali held her hand out and Willow shook it "It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Belladonna." Kali smiled "Oh please, call me Kali, Mrs. Belladonna makes me sound old." "Then please, call me Willow."

The doors opened again to reveal Sienna Kahn with two of her White Fang guards. Ghira looked behind him and saw her and said "Sienna." She looked up at him and said "Ghira." She looked to see Kali and said "Kali." She smiled a bit and replied "Sienna. It's good to see you again." Sienna smiled slightly until she saw Willow and frowned. She stepped forward and said "So, you are the new head of the Schnee Dust Company." Willow noticed the edge in her voice then spoke "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out to Sienna and she was a little taken back but Sienna took the hand and shook it.

Everybody sighed of relief as they watched them shake hands and a voice spoke out "Ah excellent! Everyone's getting along!" Everyone looked to see Dracula walk to the table and Blake followed behind and froze when she saw her parents. Kali put her hands to her mouth and tears started to leak. She ran to Blake and hugged her daughter tightly. Ghira walked to Blake and joined in the hug. Sniffling was heard and Blake started crying but tried keeping it low. Kali rubbed her back soothingly and Ghira smiled as he started petting her ears gently to soothe her. Blake stopped crying and said "I'm so sorry for leaving... I should've realized how much of a monster he'd become." Kali shook her head and spoke "Blake, it's not your fault. We all should've realized how much Adam changed. It's over now. You're here and you have good friends."

Ghira looked at Dracula then walked over to him and held his hand out "I'm glad you brought our daughter back." Vlad smiled and shook his hand "I was a father at one point. I fought my own son but in the end, I always loved him." Ghira smiled and Vlad felt arms around his chest to see Blake hugging him and she said "I'm so sorry for judging you." Dracula rubbed her back and said "No Blake... You had every right to judge me for everything I've done. If it weren't for your team, I would've been doing the same thing I've always been doing."

After that, everyone sat down at the table and started their meeting. "When the Heiress told me about Willow and her predicament, I felt it right to help her break out of her habit and take back the company. I understand the majority of the Faunus' hatred is because of the terrible conditions in the mines and the way they were treated." Dracula started and Ghira took it up from there. "The White Gang, when I led it was a peaceful organization, protesting in front of racist stores. However... We were getting nowhere. I stepped down and Sienna took over"

Sienna spoke "That's when everything turned violent. I believed we would be doing things right by giving them a reason to respect us. When Vlad showed me what would of happened had it escalated. Complete destruction." Everyone grew nervous and Sienna spoke "Adam Taurus, the Head of the Vale Branch cut off contact and I feared something happened. When Vlad came back with Adam, my fears were confirmed. Adam split and created a splinter group. Extremist that'll do anything to make people suffer." Blake asked Vlad "Wait, you fought Adam?" Dracula nodded and answered "When I saw Adam, all I could see was myself. I was an extremist and wanted nothing more than for people to suffer. Because they took my wife and killed her because she wanted to be a doctor." Everyone turned to look at each other in shock "This was a time when people believed in deities and wouldn't believe in science." Kali spoke "I'm so sorry for your loss." Dracula nodded "Thank you... But that was a long time ago. I know what Adam wants and it will only end in death. That's why I want to help bring us all together. So we can disband the White Fang and turn it into something where everyone can join. A property filled with everyone. Where Faunus and Humans can live in harmony." Sienna spoke "It will be difficult... And the councils will want to arrest us all for everything we've done."

Willow spoke "I hold a seat on the council, along with General Ironwood in Atlas. I will see to it that you are all pardoned." Sienna was shocked again at Willow. Not a single word was a lie. She really wanted Faunus lives to be better. Perhaps it can work out. Sienna smiled and said "Thank you." Willow nodded and spoke "I can drop Dust prices and threaten to drop the shops that will not allow Faunus to enter. I will see to it in Atlas that laws are made to give Faunus more freedom."

Dracula smiled and spoke "There is still something larger at stake in Vale. Adam wasn't just in Vale, a man in a white suit was at the docks, uploading shipments of Dust into Bullheads." Willow sneered "Roman Torchwick... He's been a problem for a long time." Dracula spoke "He won't be a problem for a long time, but if he is still stealing Dust, I think I cam convince him to stop." Willow pondered then nodded.

Discussions lasted for a good 3 to 4 hours, talks about everything to do to help the faunus and humans to coexist. At a window, a raven was seen, perched on top a tree, watching them.

\--

Roman was packing up a suitcase and was about to close before that sultry voice asked "And where are you off to, Torchwick?" Roman froze then turned around, his face was still bandaged but he could still see with his left eye. Cinder walked towards him and asked "You weren't thinking of leaving, were you?" Roman spoke "I'm a survivor, I intend to leave with my life. Call me a coward all you like but sometimes cowards survive. Have the mutts pick up Dust for you. I'm out." He closed his suitcase before Cinder conjured up fire in her hands and spoke with a dangerous tint in her voice "You're not going anywhere, Roman. We still have need of you." Roman stopped and said "Hey I had half my face cut off and flicked through a ship and several cargo crates. FLICKED! I can't imagine how much strength would be in his punch, or even a slap!"

Cinder rolled her eyes and spoke "If what you're saying is true, which I doubt, then we will handle him accordingly. The first rule of engagement, is to know your enemy. As for you, Roman... You're not done." Roman sneered and yelled "Like hell I'm not!" He was about to walk out the warehouse when Cinder said "We still have leverage on her." Roman froze then turned around and looked at Cinder before sighing. "Fuck! Fine! But after this plan of yours is done, you'll let her go and we leave." Cinder narrowed her eyes "You're in no position to be making demands here, Roman. Besides, we're done with Dust."

Roman asked, confused "Uh... We are?" Cinder started walking away before saying "We're proceeding to Phase 2. Me and Emerald and Mercury will check out this big bad monster you're talking about." Roman shivered at the memory of Dracula and remembered something "Wait, where's tall, dark, and red?" Cinder stopped and remembered, she hasn't had any contact with him. "I'll check up on him." Roman pulled out a cigar before tossing it out and muttered

"I need a vacation."


	7. Rise of Summer

After the meeting, Dracula and Blake arrived back in Beacon only to somehow have Team RWY waiting for them and surrounded the two

"How did it go?" "You're not hurt, are you?"

Blake put her hands up and said "Woah woah! I'm fine! Nothing happened!" Dracula chuckled and spoke "You sure about that? I think I still see some tear marks from the meeting." Blake blushed then desperately tried wiping her cheeks and Weiss asked "Tear marks? What happened at that meeting!?" Blake answered "I got to see my parents again. It was great to see them again." Dracula smiled as he simply placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at the rest of the team only to see Ruby give a flash of sadness before it went back to her pure smile. Perhaps Dracula will speak to her about it sometime later.

A week passed and the second semester would begin in less than 4 days. Professor Ozpin called Dracula up to his office. Dracula asked "Professor Ozpin. You wished to speak with me?" The grey haired man held his cup of coffee and spoke "Mr. Tepes. It's good to see you again. Would you care for some coffee?" Dracula politely declined and Ozpin spoke "I called you up here to talk about becoming a teacher here at Beacon." The news surprised Dracula and he gave it some thought before asking "What would I be teaching?" Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before replying "Grimm Studies. I have been getting several reports that Professor Port has not been doing his job. Instead of simply firing him, I'll be repositioning him to another curriculum. I feel you would make an excellent teacher. Considering your relationship with the students. Most notably with Team RWBY"

Dracula pondered it before speaking "I will become a teacher, however, I don't believe I am in the best to speak about these creatures that I do not know much about. Instead of moving Port, why not give him a warning? If there are still reports coming in, then you can fire him." Ozpin contemplated the proposed then spoke "Very well. Then what sort of curriculum would you like to teach?"

Dracula looked into his eyes before answering "I would like to teach philosophy and science. Before my... Reign, I was a scholar and a tactician. Sometimes, if you are out of options, nature is your best tool for survival."

Ozpin held a small smile and held his hand out to him "Very well, Professor Tepes." Dracula shook his hand and a smile formed as well.

\--

Ruby sat in her bed going through things in her mind _"Everyone has a mom, but why not me? Why do I have to lose my mom?"_ Knocking came from the door which broke Ruby from her thinking. She jumped down from her bed then opened the door and looked to see Dracula looking down at her. "Oh hey Vlad!" Ruby out on her pure and innocent smile but all Vlad could see is a girl who is hurting.

Dracula smiled and spoke "Hello Ruby. Is your team here?" Ruby shook her head and said "Nope! They're out in Vale doing more older girl stuff." Dracula heard the slight hurt in her voice and spoke "Well I wanted to talk with you." Ruby looked a little surprised then stepped to the side to let Dracula in. He walked inside and looked around the dorm before looking at the beds then asked curiously "How has no one gotten hurt from the instability of these beds? What do you even call these kinds of beds?" Ruby giggled and shrugged her shoulders "We call them bunk beds. But they only look unstable."

Dracula had a look of "OK then." He sat down on the chair by the desk and looked at the young scythe wielder "Listen Ruby. I came here because I did want to talk to you. But I want you know you can talk to me about anything. You gave me hope. You got me to talk about... Everything that went wrong. You've truly helped me make this place become home. I can see the sadness in your eyes. So please tell me what's wrong?"

Ruby looked down and started playing with her fingers before saying "I... I miss my mom. When Blake said how she missed her parents then how Weiss got a call from her mom... All I could think was how I wished my mom could call me." Tears started leaking from her silver eyes and Dracula simply listened to her as she continued "Th-there... were times I just wanted to end that pain of not having her around. She was the best mother anyone could ask for... And that she's gone... Life is almost not worth living." Ruby lifted up her sleeves a bit to reveal faded scars around her wrists and arms and Dracula held nothing but sympathetic eyes as he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

The dam broke and Ruby started crying, staining his shirt with tears but Dracula didn't care. All he cared about was just letting Ruby let go of all the emotions that was bottled up inside her. Her cries hurt his ears for the pure and innocent girl that Ruby was, hurting because of the pain of losing her mother. Dracula remembered back in his castle when Ruby looked in the mirror and it showed her grave.

Dracula rubbed Ruby's back gently and rocked her body gently back and forward in a soothing motion. Soon Ruby's cries slowly died down to hiccups and hitched breaths. Dracula picked her up then placed her on her bed and Ruby grabbed his hand and asked "Stay with me? At least until I sleep?" Dracula nodded and let Ruby hold his hand and closed her eyes. Dracula whispered into her ear "Soon, Ruby... She'll return soon." Ruby was asleep with gentle breathing then Dracula walked to the door and opened it slowly. He closed the door to see the rest of the team walk down the hallway until they see Dracula come from their dorm.

Yang asked "Hey Vampire King. Whatcha doing?" Yang stopped when she saw his face of sadness then Dracula asked "Did you know about her arms?" Yang froze in fear but Blake and Weiss looked at each other in confusion. Yang's eyes flashed red and she growled "What did you do to her?" Dracula raised his eyebrow at the accusation then growled as he stepped forward and looked down at her "You dare accuse me of attempting something at Ruby? I suggest you watch your tone, Miss Xiao Long or I will show you what you do if you anger a king."

The team looked at him in fear before Yang looked down "I-I'm sorry..." Dracula calmed down then placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke "I understand your want to protect your sister. Just be there for her. I'll be back soon." Yang said "Last time you said that, you had Weiss's mom call her. What are you planning?"

Dracula looked back at her before walking away

\--

Dracula stood on the cliff side looking down at the grave of Summer Rose then looked up at the night sky and muttered "Forgive me." Dracula started digging out the ground. Due to his strength, he managed to dig out large chunks of dirt until her coffin was in sight. He opened it to see the dried skeleton of Ruby's mother covered by a black blouse and skirt similar to her daughter except for the white cloak with red on the inside. He took a deep breath then bit into his wrist, causing blood to seep from the wound then lowered his bloody wrist to her bones and the red liquid was absorbed into her skeleton.

Soon, her organs started to form, with her intestines wrapping around her abdomen. Then her lungs, heart, kidneys, spleen formed and blood vessels wrapping around her skeleton before her skeleton moved and she gasped. Catching her breath for the first time in years. Her muscles formed over her veins until her skin finally formed with hair returning to it's natural length. Her breaths were hoarse and erratic and she opened her eyes to reveal her silver eyes just like her daughter's. She looked around before looking up at Dracula and screamed as she backed away.

Dracula put up his hands and spoke "Easy easy, Miss Rose." She looked around until she looked up to see the night sky then down to see her hands formed and said hoarsely "Wh-where... Am... I?" Dracula kneeled down and held a hand out to her "You're back in the realm of the living." Summer looked at his hand then at Dracula and asked "What... Y-year... Is... It?" "It is 2134" Summer's eyes widened and spoke "12... Years? Where's... Ruby... And... Yang?"

Dracula smiled "They're safe. They are at Beacon Academy." Summer took his hand and asked "Wh-who are... You?" Dracula picked up on her feet and said "I am Vladimir Dracula Tepes. Professor at Beacon." Dracula pulls her out the hole and she almost collapsed but Dracula holds her by her arms and keeps her still. "It's alright. You'll get your bearings soon."

She looked up at him and asked "Why... Are you... Helping... Me? How... Did you bring... Me back? Why did... you bring me... Back?" Dracula answered "Your daughter misses you so much. She's... Nearly killed herself because you died. She needs you." Summer's eyes widen then tears threatened to spill "Ruby... I need to... Get to her." Summer was about to walk but Dracula stopped her "No Summer. You're still not used to your body. Once you can talk properly and can walk, we'll visit your daughter." all Summer wanted was just to walk back to their house and see her family but she didn't want them to see her like this. She nodded and let Dracula lead her out of the forest

\--

**The Next Day**

Ruby was currently asleep but Yang had her arms around her younger sister and rocked her gently while Weiss and Blake looked at Ruby in horror and sympathy at the sight of her arms and the story behind it. Yang stroked Ruby's black and red tipped hair gently as tears threatened to spill as she muttered "I thought she was getting better." Weiss asked nervously "How long has this been happening to her?" Yang hesitated before answering "Since Ruby was 7 years old. A lot of times at school, she was bullied because kids found out her mom died. It got to the point she suffered severe depression." Weiss put her hands to her mouth in shock and looked at Ruby and whispered "I called her a dunce..."

Blake looked at her leader and lowered her head. Ruby's practically suffered as much as the Faunus have because of bullies. Now it's all come to light. She looked at Ruby then a knock on the door was heard. Blake stood up from her bed and opened the door slightly to reveal Dracula. She opened it and could've swore she saw Ruby but she was on the bed so who was this other Ruby?

Yang gasped as she looked at Summer and tears feel upon Ruby's cheek which caused her to move before she opened her eyes. Yang asked "M-Mom?" Summer looked at Yang and smiled as she walked into their dorm room then looked at Ruby and grabbed her hand then her gaze met Yang and she caressed her cheek "My Sunny Little Dragon... Look how much you've grown." Yang gasped as only her father and Summer always gave her that nickname. Tears started flowing down her cheeks then Summer wiped her tears "Shh... It's OK. I'm here." Yang's breath hitched and looked into her stepmother's eyes "M-Mom? How is this... Possible?" Summer looked at Dracula then back at Yang. "He brought me back. Somehow he brought me back." Ruby opened her eyes and gasped when she saw herself but older.

Ruby lifted her head and rubbed her eyes to get a better look at this older version until she gasped and tears immediately dripped down her cheeks. "M-Mommy?" Summer started crying gently and rested her forehead against her daughter's and said "Yes my little Rose Petal. It's me." "Mommy!" Ruby wrapped her arms around her neck and cried into the crook of her mother's neck. Summer wrapped her arms around her daughter's back and cried. Summer cried "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Summer pulled Yang into the hug and Yang started crying as well. Weiss and Blake looked on in sadness and a bit of hope. Weiss looked at Dracula and asked "How did you bring her back?" Dracula lifted his right arm to reveal bite marks on his wrist. He answered "We as vampires are capable of bringing those who are near death or dead with our blood. But it turns them into vampires." Weiss's eyes wide along with Blake's then looked at Summer.

Yang's eyes widen as she looked at Dracula then her lavender eyes turned red as she jumped down on the bed and walked towards Dracula. Weiss and Blake spoke in between each other "Yang?" "Yang, what are you doing?" Summer and Ruby looked at Yang and asked "Yang?"

Yang pulled her fist back and shouted "YOU TURNED MY MOM INTO A MONSTER!?" Yang punched Dracula in the chest which caused him to be launched through the door and through the wall which lands Dracula into Team JNPR's room. The team scream then see Dracula stand up and glare at Yang who walks towards Dracula then pull her fist down then upwards, with the sound of a shotgun, she punches Dracula in the jaw and through the roof. Wood and dry wall fly everywhere as Dracula lands on the roof on his stomach. He stands up to see Yang launch up from the hole.

Yang's burning hair flowed as her eyes burned red with an unyielding anger. Like that of Dracula's own when he was angered. He spoke "I did it to give Ruby someone worth living for. I've seen it in her eyes. Her cheery innocence is just a facade." Yang growled and clenched her fists "Doesn't mean you can go around and turn people into blood sucking fiends! You made her into a monster!" Dracula glared right back at her then spoke "She's not even your real mother!" Yang froze as her eyes widen then Dracula knew he touched a nerve. Her frozen face and body now became that of an uncontrollable fire. She roared as she launched herself at him but Dracula caught her by her leg and punched her face down through the roof and down into the building.

In the hallway, Dracula picked her up by her orange scarf to make her look at him. His eyes red with yellow pupils and punched her in the gut before throwing her across the hallway, destroying the drywall before landing down on the carpet. She stood up weakly to see nothing. She looked behind her to see Dracula's chest then was about punch him before he gripped her fist then punched her in the face. She fell on the floor and felt her aura slowly weakening due to the massive punches and their damage.

She groaned as she attempted to get up but Dracula stepped on her back and growled "Are you done?" Yang was about to answer before Ruby called out "Vlad stop!" Dracula turned his head to see Ruby, her team and Summer run towards the battling duo. Summer shouted "Yang stop! It's not his fault!" Yang looked at Summer and tried to stand up but Dracula's boot kept her down.

Vlad glared at Yang before stepping off her back and Yang stood up quickly and got into a fighting stance before Summer stood in front of Yang and spoke "Yang, that's enough!" Yang was confused "Why are you defending him!? He turned you into a blood sucking monster!" "I know Yang, and I'm fine with that." Yang's eyes widen and she hesitated before lowering her arms "Why? Why are you OK with that?" Summer walked towards her stepdaughter then pulled her into a hug "Because I'd give anything just to be with you girls." Yang hugged her step mother that has been more of a mother toner than her actual mother. She started crying and hugged her tightly.

Dracula looked at them then saw Ruby walk up to him and hold his hand. He smiled and had a hold of her hand as she said "Thank you... For everything." Dracula responded "Thank you for giving me a chance." Weiss watched them and walked towards them and asked "Now who's going to pay for all the damages you two caused?" Blake said "Weiss! Don't ruin the moment." Weiss spoke "There's still the fact that Yang and Vlad caused some damage to the dorm." Yang pulled away and signed as she looked at the tall Vampire King and said "I'm sorry for attacking you."

Dracula was about to accept when a voice shouted "What the hell happened here!?" Everyone froze then turned to see Glynda Goodwitch stomping towards them and everyone was afraid. Though Dracula was a bit more nervous than afraid. She looked at Dracula then spoke "I don't care if you're a king or from a different world, you better hope I don't punish your ass accordingly." Yang immediately walked over to the blonde Deputy. "Professor, it was me who started the altercations." Her team stared at Yang in surprise. Never before have they heard Yang take responsibility. Glynda looked at Yang then sighed "While I'm not surprised, I will still have to punish you both accordingly." Before Glynda could say anymore, she looked at who was beside Yang and nearly collapsed in shock if it was wasn't for Dracula catching her arms and steadying her "No... It can't be. You're... You're dead." Summer laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head and said "Well... I technically am but not dead."

Glynda looked at Summer and gasped when she saw two sharp fangs, much like Dracula's. She looked at Vlad and asked "How did you do this?" Dracula sighed then said "Why don't we simply talk with Ozpin and I'll tell you all about how I brought her back."

\--

After a lengthy conversation with Ozpin and a bit of scolding for Dracula digging up Summer's grave and using his own blood to restore her, Ozpin gave Summer a position at Beacon so she could remain with her daughters. Dracula proposed to help Summer control her thirst for blood which she appreciated. Vlad sat down at his desk in his castle, overlooking papers for what he'd be teaching and the students he'll be looking over. He received a knock on his door which he responded "Enter."

Carmilla opened the door and entered inside. She bowed her head and asked "Permission to speak with you, My Lord?" Dracula looked up at her and felt a ping of anger but oppressed it as he answered "Granted." Carmilla smiled slightly and asked "I heard the news you would be a teacher so I wanted to ask... If I could learn what it is you will be teaching? It's just... I've heard so much about how you were a scholar, philosopher and scientist. I've seen your work and wish to learn."

Dracula looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and spoke "You wish to be my protege?" Carmilla bowed her head in a form of yes then Dracula sighed as he answered "Very well. You may learn. I have students arriving tomorrow since their next term starts tomorrow. You will join them." The white haired vampire smiled as she bowed and spoke "Thank you for this opportunity, My Lord." Dracula gave a ghost of a smile then spoke "If that is all, you may go."

Carmilla walked out then smiled. Instead of a sinister smile, she had a smile that meant a chance. A chance at redemption. She decided to walk outside the castle and into Beacon where she saw Team RWBY. She walked towards them and started to socialize.

Perhaps not all humans were cruel as she were lead to believe.


	8. Professor Dracula

After a lengthy food fight in which Carmilla watched them with a bemused smirk and almost being scolded for not stopping the students sooner. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Carmilla, Team CRDL, several other students and Cinder, Emerald and Mercury walked towards the castle that intimidated several of the students. Cinder narrowed her eyes at the design of the castle as it was bigger than Beacon and looked similar to her mistress's castle. Mercury looked at it "Well this certainly changes things. Pretty sure, if we have a new teacher that means that we're gonna have to improvise." Emerald rolled her eyes and spoke "Well of course we're going to have to change it, we have to be up to date on everything."

Cinder spoke to them both "Enough. We will handle this, but for now, we must play along as students. Who knows, maybe this new teacher will teach us something new." Emerald bowed her head while Mercury rolled his eyes and they entered the castle. Cinder had to admit, the architecture on the castle was impressive. Several of the other students were amazed and murmured to others about the castle. They arrived at a room where it was filled with golden walls, stacked with books in a library. A giant telescope rested below a window dome. Many bottles filled with different colors boiled next to the small library.

All the students looked around at the beautiful room and Emerald had a small glint in her eyes that seems to speak she wanted to nab the golden telescope for herself. Cinder thought to herself "Watt's would love this."

A voice boomed out to the students "Welcome students, to Science and Philosophy." All the students looked around until they saw Dracula standing up on the ceiling. Carmilla gave a small smirk at the looks on the students faces, exactly for Team RWBY'S. Dracula walked down the wall while holding a book in his hands. "Right on time. I am Professor Tepes. Please take your seats." Cinder eyed the professor who gave off a dark aura and somehow walking on the walls. The white haired woman also gave off a dark aura. Cinder would have to keep a close eye on these two.

After everyone took their seats, Dracula began "Now I'm sure many of you are asking what does Science and Philosophy have to do with being in a combat school, designed to train warriors? Well if you think about science, it has to do with the very planet itself. Now many believe that Remnant was created by two gods. That may be true but the nature of the world runs deeper than that. Dust is merely the physical manifestation of life and the building blocks that make it. I intend to show you how to use this knowledge to create new means of helping the world. To create medicines from simple leaves and fruits to heal when your aura runs out. Now my library contain knowledge of things not seen yet. Now I require from my class, the up most attention from everyone."

Dracula walked to a table that held a black cauldron and flames underneath. He spoke "Now our first experiment will be cellular regrowth. Anybody know any animals that have this ability?" Two hands were raised up. Ruby and Weiss. "Yes, Miss Rose?" She said nervously "W-Worms?" Snickers were heard from behind her. It was Team CRDL and Mercury before he got elbowed by Emerald. Dracula glared at CRDL before speaking "Correct, Miss Rose. A worm could be cut up into many pieces and each piece will grow into a completely new animal. Now you, Miss Schnee?"

She spoke properly and answered "Reptiles, sir." Dracula smiled "Correct as well. Reptiles, especially snakes and lizards, can have their tails and limbs cut off and they can regrow over time. However, what we're going to do is experiment cellular regrowth in humans." A lot of the students looked surprised before Pyrrha spoke "Excuse me Professor, but I thought human experimentation was outlawed." Dracula looked at Pyrrha and answered "You are correct, Miss Nikos. However, I have been given special permission to test on a human subject that I have deemed worthy of our attempt of cellular regrowth."

And so, Dracula showed the class the plant of Bezoar which was a stone found in the stomach of a goat that is said to contain properties of curing poisons, diseases, and illnesses. Combined with the dust particles of an Earth Dust, and a tail of a lizard, a potion was brewed that was given to a Marcus Hue, who suffered the loss of his limb to an Ursa Major. He volunteered for the experiment and after taking the potion, and after 10 minutes, Marcus looked at his right arm to see vines growing out and turning into his arm with fingers and everything before skin managed to grow over the vines. By the end, all the students were shocked and even Cinder had to admit, she was impressed with this Professor's ability to regrow limbs. And so Dracula spoke

"For the rest of the month, your project as teams will be to create a potion with similar capabilities and to use your own creativity to create limbs for people similar. Whether it be a different dust, or different liquids, just be sure you read your books to make sure you know the right quantity. Remember, this is a group project so I want everyone from their team to pitch in."

Before the bell rang, Ruby asked "Professor Tepes? Could you mind telling us what's behind that curtain?" Dracula looked at the boxed object that had 6 glowing colors shining behind the white curtain. He smirked. "That is the final learning project for this semester. You'll have to wait at the end to learn." While some of the students look disappointed, some eyed the box with interest and wanted to know what was inside. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their books and walked out of the castle. Team RWBY stayed behind. Marcus was shaking hands with Vladimir "Thank you, sir... I have no idea how this is possible but... Thank you so much." Dracula gave a small smile and replied "Thank you for making this possible, Marcus."

Marcus left, leaving Dracula with RWBY and the King sat down and Ruby spoke "Vlad you are the best teacher EVER!!" Vlad smiled "Thank you Ruby. And well done on the answer, you as well Weiss." Weiss gave a short curtsy "As one of the top students of Beacon, it is my duty to become the model student and pitch in for the class." Yang rolled her eyes but spoke "Well I think I most certainly will enjoy this class. Though I feel it will get complicated way too fast." Blake spoke "Science has always been complicated, that's why it takes those who are willing to learn to understand science." Dracula spoke "Well said, Miss Belladonna." Blake had a small smile on her face.

Ruby spoke "Hey Vlad, could we get a peak at what's behind that curtain?" Dracula looked at it then at the team "Unfortunately, I do not wish to play favorites by giving you girls a look when it's not fair to the other students. Simply get through the semester then you'll see what's behind it. Alright?" Ruby had a look of disappointment before nodding. Dracula spoke "I believe you girls have a class to get to." Team RWBY nodded before taking their leave. Leaving the King with Carmilla who looked at him "I'm quite impressed, My Lord." Vlad looked at Carmilla "About what?" "You treat those four as your own daughters. Would you wish to become a father again?" Dracula looked at the portrait of him and Lisa along with Alucard as a child. "Before I fell in love with Lisa, when I was a human... I had a wife named... Elizabetha. I lost her to illness. I blamed God for taking her, that's why I turned myself into a vampire, to defy God. Then I met Lisa who gave me the chance to tolerate the very humans I used to fight with. Until she was burned for being a doctor."

Carmilla looked down until Dracula continued "After nearly killing my own son... And being transported here to Remnant. I've found a proper purpose. To fight the darkness I would've relished and give humans and faunus a chance to coexist. Along with putting my knowledge to good use." Carmilla nodded in understanding and spoke "I was wrong to judge you... When I met you, all I saw was a cruel old man who simply wanted to kill all humans and rob us of our essential food all for the sake of a human woman. When I was turned into a vampire, I was offered the whole world. Then my master turned cruel and abusive and I couldn't bare it anymore. I defied and killed my master and made a name for myself."

Dracula chuckled as he spoke "I can certainly see where you're coming from. We've both suffered at the hands of humans and other creatures alike." He sighed as he looked at Carmilla then spoke "You are forgiven." Carmilla looked up at Dracula in surprise before smiling and bowing her head "Thank you, My Lord." "Please, enough with the formalities. Just call me Vlad." "Very well, Vlad." Dracula smiled before his scroll rang. He pulled it from his pocket to reveal Ozpin calling him. He swiped for answer and said "Yes, Headmaster?" Ozpin's voice spoke "Hello Vlad, I'm wondering if you're free right now." "Yes, my class ended. How may I help you?" "I would like for you to meet a friend of mine. He's arriving at my tower now." "Very well. I'll be there in a bit."

Dracula ended the call and stood up from his chair as he looked at Carmilla. "I will be back and we can talk more about this along with some drinks." Carmilla nodded and Dracula disappeared into a puff of black smoke. He appeared before Ozpin and Glynda, spooking her for a bit by flicking her horse crop and suspending Dracula in mid air before dropping him down onto the floor "Damn it, Vlad! Could've warned us!" Dracula laughed and stood up before the elevator dinged and it opened to reveal a man in a white suit with black hair and white on the sides and a metal plate next to his right eyebrow.

He said excitingly "Ozpin! And hello Glynda." Glynda said with faux enthusiasm "Oh James! I'll be outside." She walked out before James commented "She hasn't changed a bit." James then looked at Dracula and asked "And who might this person be?" Ozpin took this time to announce "General Ironwood, meet my newest teacher, Professor Vlad Tepes." Dracula and General Ironwood shook hands and Vlad said "An honor, General." James nodded his head and asked "So what do you teach, Professor?" "Science and Philosophy." "Oh that is interesting." Dracula nodded then spoke to Ozpin "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another class to teach." Dracula looked back at Ironwood "It was an honor to have met you, General." He walked over to the elevator and walked inside. The doors closed then Dracula disappeared into black smoke.

* * *

Cinder was looking over the new professor's transcripts with curious eyes while Emerald was cuddled up next to her and looked at him "Do you really think he's the one who's got Roman all scared?" Mercury scoffed as he was doing push ups "Please, he may look intimidating but I bet he's all bark and no bite." Emerald rolled her eyes and Cinder said "He is new, which means he may have no idea what's truly happening. All we know is that he is not what he appears to be. I can look at him and somehow he's hard to read. And I don't appreciate things that I can't read. But for the most part, we stick to the plan and keep an eye on him." Emerald then said "I do have to say, him being able to regrow a person's arm, that was pretty cool." Cinder said "Indeed. He could be a better version of Watt's. But for now, we wait until the dance to upload the virus." "Yes Mistress." "Whatever you say."

Ruby and the team were sitting in their dormitory when Blake was almost about to leave when Weiss spoke "Stop! You've been quiet, moody, and antisocial lately." Yang asked "Uh, have you met Blake?" Ruby spoke "Listen Blake, if it's about the White Fang working with Torchwick, didn't you say Vlad attacked them and that when the time comes, he'll come for them?" Blake looked down then nodded "It's just... Why? Why are they working together? Who would make the faunus work with a human. Especially a less respectable human such as Torchwick? It doesn't make any sense!" Yang spoke "Why don't we bring it to Vlad then? You've seen how much of a badass he is. He's a vampire so shouldn't he be the best at night?" Blake shook his head "I'm not going to let him get into this. He doesn't know the White Fang like I do!" Yang asked "Not bring him into this? Blake, he saved yours and Sun's life. I think he's in this already."

Before Blake could say anymore the door was knocked on, so Blake opened it to reveal Dracula. Ruby shouted "Vlad!" She rushed him and grabbed his arm with her legs around it as well before nuzzling his arm. He chuckled and rubbed her hair "Easy, Ruby. It's only been a few hours since you last saw me." Ruby said "A few hours to many!"

Vlad smiled then looked at Blake "So you're concerned about the White Fang and that Torchwick. So you wish to risk a reconnaissance on the enemy?"

Blake was about to say yes when Weiss said "Uh no sir. She's just tired." But before she could say anymore, Dracula spoke "I too want to know what is happening. However, I will not have my students endanger themselves based on a simple encounter." Blake glared at him "I've been with the White Fang all my life. I want to know what they're planning. And I won't have you get in my way." Dracula looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow before sighing "Very well. If you insist."

Blake was surprised by Dracula's acceptance then spoke with her team. "The White Fang, even if Sienna Kahn has called them all back, I've got a feeling there will be a small part of the Fang that has gone against orders." Dracula spoke "There will be those who even if their leader commands, there will be those who will not let that stop them. Especially with a radical group such as them." Blake nodded then Dracula continued "I believe we should split up. Weiss, since you are the heiress, you should check to see if there have been any reports of thievery." Weiss nodded "Consider it done." "Blake, if there are still any place where the rest of the Vale branch can be, you will act as new recruit and find out what they could be potentially planning." Blake took a deep breath and nodded.

Yang raised her hand up to say something "I have a friend in the shady side of Vale who is said to know what happens everywhere in Vale. I can pay him a visit to see if he knows anything about what Roman Torchwick." Dracula nodded then looked at Ruby "Ruby, you'll be with me." Before Ruby could accept, Dracula stiffened before standing up and opening up the window to grab Sun by his blonde hair and pulling him inside the dorm. "Ow! Dude, your nails are sharp as hell!" Blake shouted "Sun!? What're you doing here?" Sun jumped up and said "Well when I heard that you were getting back at that Torchwick dude, I figured I'd join you guys." Ruby said "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get our friends involved and potentially hurt." Sun scoffed and said "That's dumb. You should always get your friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune."

Dracula and everyone else poked their head out of the window to see Neptune leaning against the wall and said with a smirk of confidence "Sup." Weiss asked "How did you get up here?" Neptune said "I have my ways." Before he added nervously "But seriously, can I get in, we're like really high up right now."

Dracula altered the plan a bit to add Sun and Neptune to join the girls. He put Sun with Blake and Neptune with Yang though Weiss suggested having Neptune with her but Dracula saw why. He simply said "No." In which Weiss looked down in disappointment. The rest of the team laughed and Dracula gave a bemused chuckle.

Dracula looked at the team and the girls felt like the daughters he never had. It was the greatest honor to him to fight along those who truly accepted him and gave him a second chance to be better and to save humans and Faunus as well as teach them. He had a proper family now.


	9. Betrayal and Bloody Kings

**_Mistral, White Fang Headquarters_**

In the halls, cages set in place, held by iron bars. Adam sat in place with a permanent scowl on his face. Footsteps echoed until they stopped in front of Adam's cage. "Adam... What has become of you." Sienna Kahn's voice asked. Loud enough for Adam to hear "Don't pity me, High Leader." He spat out in mockery but it didn't phase her. "These were the results you wanted. You wanted us to be more violent. You wanted us to fight back! Now you took away our only means of gaining respect!" Adam shouted as he stood up and got up close to the bars in Senna's face. "You disgrace us all! You disgrace our entire way of life!" He continued shouting at her. Sienna's face only held pity. Pity for one of her finest soldiers. But now, he was a monster worse than humans.

Sienna steeled her face and spoke "In a few hours, you will be executed for treason and attempting a coup against your High Leader." Adam gritted his teeth and spoke "There will be others... Others to take you down." Sienna shook her head "I didn't want this for the Faunus. I didn't want it to cone to the point of genocide. It's over Adam." Sienna started walking away along with her two guards while Adam gripped the iron bars then shouted "YOU CUT OFF ONE HEAD, TWO MORE WILL TAKE IT'S PLACE!" Sienna turned her head to respond "Then we'll just have to find two more." Her two guards looked at each other then nodded.

They gripped their spears as they thrusted them into Sienna's abdomen. Blood splatter as two blades pierced through and Sienna screamed before quickly swiping her claws against the right guard's throat. He gurgled and choked as he closed his hand around his throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He quickly fell as blood leaked through his fingers. The second guard pulled her spear out of the Tiger Faunus and aimed for Sienna's heart. Sienna dodged to the left then leaped at her traitorous guard. Her claws were out as she gripped the guard's neck. The guard's aura didn't activate quickly enough and so Sienna killed the other as her her nails dug into the guards neck.

Sienna pulled her hands away and looked at the spear still stuck through her body. She gripped the head of the spear where the blade and the handle met and snapped it off. She pulled the shaft out of her body (Innuendo not intended) and dropped it. Her aura stopped the bleeding then slowly started closing the wound. Realizing now that the White Fang was against her, she walked out of the hallway to see a 10 of her subjects looking at her then kneeling down. She said with a ragged breath "The... White Fang is against me... Those of you who are still loyal to me... Follow me. We're going to Menagerie." Some of the grunts were a little happy at going to see their family members. But many of them were confused. One female bear faunus asked "High Leader, what happened?" Sienna showed them her wound and she spoke "We've been betrayed. Adam's influence is already spreading. We must abandon Mistral and head for Menagerie. There we'll be safe." A snake faunus shouted before running out of the building "I'll go get the Bullhead started!" The now betrayed High Leader looked at the rest of her people and ordered "Bring only what you can carry. We must travel light." Everyone nodded and started walking away towards their different rooms found throughout Headquarters. Though one Faunus, a male buck stayed with Sienna "I'll be by your side, High Leader. My wife will have only our essentials and our children." Sienna smiled slightly but winced at the pain as she kept her hand on her wounds. She looked at the buck faunus and asked "What's your name?" "Alan, ma'am. Alan Cohen." "Thank you Alan. For still having faith in me." Alan smiled "You only wanted what's best for us. Not genocide like Adam. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I recognized madness seeping through him."

A couple minutes later and all her people reappeared with their bags and some with their children. Sienna spoke "As my last command as High Leader... Drop the masks. We're no longer a part of the White Fang." The people hesitated a bit before Alan took off his mask then dropped it and smashed it with his boot. That encouraged all of them to take off the Grimm masks and broke them. Sienna smiled before walking down the steps of her throne and walking towards the entrance. Her people following behind her and keeping a look out. Two of her people carried Dust rifles as a means of protection before a shout stopped them "COWARDS!!" Sienna turned around to see Adam out of his cage with several of his brothers holding Dust rifles. Sienna ordered "Run!" The bullets started flying as Sienna and her only loyal people left and ran towards the entrance of where the snake faunus had the Bullhead prepped and ready. As the people ran, the two guards fired back at Adam's radical group, managing to kill two of them before running with the rest. The snake faunus, named Manny, looked to see Sienna and the rest without their masks running towards the Bullhead while dust bullets whisked by them. "Holy shit!" Manny lowered his head in an attempt to dodge the fire as he opened up the doors.

A deer faunus was shot in the back and fell while she held her baby. The baby cried which stopped Alan in his tracks and saw the baby crying then saw the deer faunus on the ground. He shouted "JUNIPER!!" He ran back towards the baby then grabbed him and held him close as he ran back towards the Bullhead. He got to the door before holding the baby up to Sienna "Please, take care of Grover for me. Let him know his father died a hero." Sienna looked at Alan in fear before nodding her head "We will never forget this sacrifice, Alan." Alan smiled before grabbing one of the rifles from the guard and started firing at the enemies who were once his brothers. He managed to kill a few of the guards as he walked toward the body of his wife, Juniper. A grunt managed to shoot Alan in the leg, causing him to go down on one knee and he picked up her body and held her close with her head on his shoulder before saying "Our son will be safe, Juniper. I'll see you soon, honey." Dust bullets whisked before Adam walked over to Alan and pulled Wilt out of its sheath and aimed Blush at Alan's head.

Alan glared at Adam and said "You're gonna lose, Adam. It's in your nat-" Before Alan could finish, Adam shot him in the head. Alan fell down on his back with his wife still in his arms. Adam sheathed his blade then looked back at his brothers and sisters "Today is a new beginning! No longer will our fangs be white! Today, they will be of Bloody Fangs! No longer will we just let the humans walk over us! No more talks of peace with them! We will prove to them once and for all, who is the superior species! Are you with me!?" Shouts rained as they all raised their fists up in the air and Adam had a smirk of madness and corruption. The Blood Fangs will let their bite be known.

Sienna watched from the window of the Bullhead as Alan was executed and all the grunts raise their fists in the air. She looked down at the baby who was whimpering and so she held the child close to her and rocked him back and forth gently. A tear fell down her cheek as they all lowered their heads. Manny watched the scene then saw his brothers and sisters have no masks so he decided to take his mask off as well. He threw it onto the other seat and focused on flying them all the way to Menagerie.

Sienna wiped the tear away from her cheek and spoke "Their deaths will not be in vain." They all nodded before the bear faunus asked "What will we do now?" Sienna looked away before saying "We regroup at Menagerie, I tell the Chieftain the situation then talk to Willow Schnee." "A Schnee? Why go to them!?" A lion faunus asked and Sienna answered "I made a peace treaty with Willow Schnee, the new Head of the Schnee Dust Company. She's different. I swear this on my life." They all looked nervous at the thought of asking help from the family that has caused Faunus so much agony. "I trust her." They all looked to the source of the voice. The female bear spoke "I've followed her since we started getting more aggressive. Since the news of her meeting with Willow Schnee and Chieftain Belladonna, things have been changing. For the better. I'll follow her into Hell for giving us a true chance." Sienna looked at her and smiled in appreciation "What's your name?" "Mary. Mary Hollow." "Thank you Mary. But it wasn't just me made the meeting. It was someone else..." "Who was it?" "He called himself Dracula."

"Dracula? The Blood King?" Mary asked which confused Sienna "The Blood King?" Mary swallowed then spoke "It was an old story my grandma told me. A human king who was the most evil there could be told. He impaled his enemies and began a conquest of the four kingdoms. He never put wine in his cup. Instead, the blood of his enemies. He also went by another name. Dracula. Son of the Dragon. But the reason why it sounds familiar is because news of an attack on a White Fang recruitment center came to me and it said that the attacker was The Blood King. Long black hair, black facial hair with the palest skin you could ever think of and eyes red as blood."

Sienna thought about it. If this was the same Dracula she was speaking of, then perhaps, he was attacking to stop anymore Faunus from being corrupted. She'd have to wait until establishing communication with him. For now, they must recuperate and figure out their next move. Sienna looked down at little Grover to see that he was asleep and had little stumps in his forehead and looked adorable. She sighed and held him gently to her. This was the beginning of something different. Whether for better or worse has yet to be decided.


	10. The King's Date

**_Beacon: After the Vytal Dance_**

It was the night after Dracula and Team RWBY discovered what the White Fang were planning. Dracula watched from up top the tallest tower in Castlevania. He looked at the dorm buildings then to the courtyard where Glynda and it looked like Carmilla speaking. With some glasses of wine. Another victim falls for Carmilla's seduction it seems. He chuckled then looked back at the city. It looked beautiful at night. Dracula looked up at the broken moon and wondered what caused it. His mind wandered back to last night...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Dracula hid in the darkness as a shadow in the ceiling corner so he could see everyone. He could see their skeletal structure along with their veins and hear their heartbeats. Many of their heartbeats were accelerating due to being nervous or anticipation. He saw Sun and Blake stand in the middle of the of the building and had a good advantage of the stage. A tall muscular man in a grimm mask different from all the others came and thanked everyone for coming. Dracula nearly cursed as he saw Roman come onto the stage. He used his cage to remain stable and had a bandage over his eye where Vlad scratched him. He spoke about moving to the southeast of Vale which placed them near Mountain Glenn as Vlad read up on the history and geography of Vale and the rest of Remnant. He growled then watched as Roman unveiled a large mech that originated from Atlas. Dracula growled lowly as he watched Roman finish up his speech and the large WF Lieutenant lead the new members to another room. Roman looked down and Dracula followed his line of sight to see Blake and Sun. They've been spotted. Luckily, Blake shot the power box and escaped through the window while Roman Torchwick climbed into the Paladin and chase them._

_Dracula drifted across the ceiling and dropped down to the stage and roared like a monster at the recruits and the Lieutenant who was at the same height as Dracula clenched his fists and charged the King. Dracula grabbed the Lieutenant by his arms and stopped his charge and started closing his fists to break his arms. The Lieutenant growled in pain as the aura was slowly cracking under the King's strength. The Lieutenant headbutted Dracula and kicked him by his chest. Dracula flew through the already opened wall and crashed through some large crates. He stood back up to see his opponent throw a hook at his face. Dracula pushed the fist away and used his palm to hit against his sternum, the aura broke and made the Lieutenant's ribs crack and shatter. The Lieutenant coughed as he felt his lungs being punctured by the broke ribs. He knelt down in pain and Dracula grabbed him by his helmet to pull him up to Dracula's line of sight._

_The King of Vampires gave a smirk as he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs then bit down into the Lieutenant's neck. Blood splattered on Dracula's clothes along with the Lieutenant's as he desperately tried to pry Dracula off but slowly felt his strength leave until the Lieutenant's skin was unnaturally pale then no movement left. Dracula pulled his fangs away and threw the body back into the warehouse where he landed on the stage. The Blood King licked his lips to taste the last few drops of blood then looked to where the Paladin ran after Blake and Sun. He closed his eyes before concentrating and bones protruded out his back before spreading to reveal skeletal wings._

_The wings held several strands of leathery skin but lots of holes. He flapped his wings and flew up high to look to where the fight was. He looked to see a tornado of roses race across a freeway then down underneath the roads. He flapped his wings again towards the freeway._

_Yang had just launched herself using Blake's rope towards the Paladin piloted by Roman Torchwick to deliver a blow that shattered the Paladin. Roman landed on his stomach before standing up and muttered "Man, I just had this dry cleaned!" He stood up and Team RWBY saw the bandage "Hey Torchwick, where'd you get that bandage? Beowulf get you?" Yang quipped and Roman scowled before stopped as Team RWBY froze and looked behind him. Roman slowly turned around and before he could even see his face, he was backhanded towards a pillar and his back hit the stone which cracked. He was dazed a bit before shaking his head to clear his vision._

_He looked up and screamed as he looked upon the Blood King "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" He said rapidly in fear and Dracula walked toward his new victim. Roman started hyperventilating as he tried crawling away from the monster. He looked at Dracula for a quick second only to see nothing. He looked around his back to see only the girls before he turned back around to see black leather boots. He looked up to see Dracula grab him by his hair as his bowler hat fell out after the backhand. He yelped in pain before being lifted up to look at Dracula "Please please please please don't kill me!" Roman begged and Dracula showed his fangs "And why should I let you live?" Roman shouted out "I KNOW WHAT THE WHITE FANG'S PLANNING!!" Dracula looked at Team RWBY to see them get closer and Blake walked faster to face Roman. "What're they planning!? Why is a human working with the White Fang!? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!"_

_Roman squeaked out "There's a train underneath Mountain Glenn that's heading straight to the heart of the city that's filled with explosives that will lead the Grimm inside! It's scheduled for the night of the 3rd round in the Vytal Tournament! That's all I know! I swear!" Dracula made Roman look at him again "Who hired you?" Roman shook his head "I-I can't... My daughter... They'll kill her." Dracula narrowed his eyes before dropping him down onto the ground. Roman looked up at him and Dracula spoke "You're now our spy. You will find all you can about what you and who you are working for planning. Do this, then I'll see to it that your daughter is unharmed and you're set free. But if you sell us out, you both die. In the worst ways imaginable. Understood?" Roman nodded quickly "Yes yes! Please thank you. You have a deal!" Roman crawled away from the team and the Blood King to then run away. Blake looked at Dracula and asked "Why did you let him go!?" Dracula looked down at Blake and said "He may be a thief but he will do anything to see that he and his "daughter" survives. If his daughter ends up just being a trick, he dies. If he sells us out, he dies. He'll do what we need him for."_

_Weiss asked "And what happens after he does what he needs?" Dracula spoke "We let him go. It's dishonorable to go back on your word." The team nodded then Yang said "Wait, there was one thing I've been meaning to ask. WHEN AND WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE WINGS!?" Dracula winced at the shrill voice of Yang and rubbed his ear. "I've always had them. It's just a means of concentrating on summoning them." RWBY were shocked that all he had to do was concentrate in summoning them. It reminded Weiss of her family's gift of summoning fallen foes. She hasn't gotten much luck of summoning and she has yet to continue training on her glyphs. "By the way, what took you so long?" Blake asked to which Dracula spoke "Oh, I had to take care of the warehouse." Blake hissed "Did you kill any of them?" "No. Just the large faunus who may have been the second in command." Blake calmed down for a bit. Then spoke "So we know where they are. We can catch them tomorrow."_

_Dracula said to Blake as she started walking away "No." She stopped then gave him a glare with her amber eyes "What?" She hissed out "We are not going to Mountain Glenn tomorrow." Blake hissed out more "And why not?" Dracula narrowed his eyes at her tone and replied "Two reasons. One: You have school tomorrow. And two: The Vytal dance is tomorrow night." Blake shouted out "I DON'T CARE ABOUT SCHOOL OR SOME STUPID DANCE!!" The rest of the team were shocked by her outburst as she glared menacingly at Dracula who simply kept his frown along with a raised eyebrow. He spoke "We will go after the Fang the day after tomorrow. But right now tomorrow is a day to relax, recuperate and gather our strengths. Right?" He said the last part while looking at the team who all nodded._

_Yang spoke up "Blake, if you intend on staying up and not giving yourself strength or rest, you will tire yourself out and potentially get killed! Please you need to slow down." Blake glared at Yang then at Dracula before sighing. "Fine... But after the dance, we're going to Mountain Glenn." Dracula had a small smile then spoke "It just so happens, the day after tomorrow, First year students get their first missions. So, I will volunteer to take you four on an... exploratory mission in the southeast." Blake was about to object before Weiss spoke "I see what you mean, Professor." Ruby wasn't understanding in the slightest "I don't get it... Aren't we going to Mountain Glenn?" Dracula almost had to laugh at Ruby's cute obliviousness. Clearly Weiss wasn't impressed. Ruby then remembered something and was suddenly nervous as she looked at Weiss. Dracula noticed this and asked "Ruby? Everything alright?" Ruby was nervous and stammering a bit before Weiss got tired of her and asked "Oh for Oum's sake! What is it you want to say!?" Ruby then squeaked with eyes closed "Weiss Schnee, doyouwanttogothedancewithme!?" Everybody was staring at the two of them to see what would happen. Weiss's reaction was frozen in shock before she sighed and blushed then lowered her head and said "Yes..." Ruby heard it and gasped as she suddenly turned into a tiny version of herself with a larger than her body head and started hugging Weiss's arm with hearts in her eyes. Weiss blushed badly and tried to shake off the tiny Ruby while she repeatedly said "Oh! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"_

_Yang was laughing at the scene and Blake was also trying not to laugh as she watched it all play out. Dracula's mind was still stuck on how she became a tiny version of herself. It defied the laws of nature and physics. Then again, he was a mockery of God so he quickly brushed it off and watched as Weiss was a blushing mess._

_Yang laughed before going over to pulling Ruby off Weiss who somehow turned back to normal and pouted for a bit before smiling at Weiss. Weiss's blush still wouldn't go down as she fanned her face a bit. After a bit of time for the team to calm down, Dracula spoke "It's time we head back. Get some sleep girls. You've got a big day tomorrow." Team RWBY spoke in unison "Yes sir." Dracula spread his wings open and opened his arms as well and they all gathered around him. He held all them then shot up into the sky. They all screamed though Yang started having a fun time being in the air. And so did Ruby but Weiss and Blake weren't so happy so they gripped Dracula's shirt until they touched down gracefully onto the pavement. Blake immediately got onto the floor and started kissing it and started muttering "Oh floor, I'll never talk bad about you again, I swear." Dracula chuckles then spoke "It can be rough the few times around." Yang spoke "Rough!? That felt awesome! I want to do that again!" Vlad chuckled and replied "Perhaps another time. Alright, off to bed, all of you." Ruby spoke "But Vlad, I'm not *Yawn* tired at all." Vlad's heart nearly melted at how cute Ruby was. Dracula bent down to Weiss and whispered "You certainly struck gold with Ruby." Weiss's blush returned again and stammered for an excuse. Dracula laughed yet again and the team finally picked themselves up and walked towards their dorm room._

_Dracula smiled and looked up towards the broken moon "I hope you're at peace, Lisa. Knowing I finally did what you wanted me to do. I'm sorry it took me so long... And a trip to another world. But I promise... I will do my absolute best to be better than I was." Dracula spread his wings then flew up towards his castle. He entered inside and walked throughout his castle until he stopped near a room. He looked inside and it was Adrian's old room as a child. He remembered the confrontation at the end. Nearly killing his own son... In the room that Adrian lived in for years before growing up. He felt something drip down his cheek. He touched it to see blood. He looked around as more bloody tears started dripping down his cheeks._

_The years of slaughter and pain he caused on humans has finally caught up to him. He fell onto his knees and started crying silently as regret, guilt, and grief filled. He cried for nearly an hour before nearly passing out due to exhaustion. He looked to see a golden locket so he grabbed it then opened it up to see him and Lisa side by side with Adrian as a baby in her hands. He had a tuff of Lisa's hair in his hands and a wide smile that made Dracula smile as well. He slowly closed his eyes before going to sleep._

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

_Dracula's lectures were the most fascinating compared to Professor Port's or Doctor Oobleck's because they were followed by an example of what happens in the project. Dracula was currently looking over the teams who completed their projects. Weiss had her report on how an fire dust could be placed over the wound then it would stop the bleeding and finally the potion to regrow a limb, Ruby picked out the potion along with the dust of the team's choosing to create a cellular regrowing limb. The dust chosen was lightning because it could help recharge the heart along with others. They made a limb meant for saving lives. Dracula gave the team an A._

_Team JNPR went through many different dusts that allowed for different results and Jaune explained the dusts and their properties and Pyrrha explained the science behind the process. Ren and Nora simply presented the process. Dracula also gave the team an A. Team CRDL didn't even try so Dracula gave them an F. Dracula graded many of the different teams for their various experiments. Dracula then had the classes attention except for Team CRDL because they didn't deserve to see the treat. Dracula lifted the covers to reveal what was inside the glass. The expressions were amazement._

_It was near the time for the dance and Dracula was overseeing preparations when he got a call. He looked at the caller ID to reveal Willow Schnee. He answered and pressed the scroll to his ear and asked "Miss Schnee. It's a pleasure to speak with you again."_

_"Mr. Tepes. It is also a pleasure to speak with you. I hope I'm not interrupting something." Dracula replied_

_"Oh no, Miss Schnee. I'm merely overseeing preparations for the Vytal Dance happening tonight. How have things been at Atlas?"_

_"Oh, things can beget lonely at times but it's better than it was before. I still sincerely can't thank you enough for helping me through that."_

_"Think nothing of it, Miss Schnee. I'm honoring a promise I made long ago to my late wife."_

_"I see. Well I have an official request for you, Mister Tepes." Dracula seemed confused but asked "And what would this request be, Miss Schnee?"_

_"May I accompany you to the dance?"_

_"Imi cer scuze?"_

_(Translation: I beg your pardon?)_

* * *

_Dracula fixed his tie as he waited by the port for his date to arrive. Dracula wore his usual black and red tunic with a red waist cloth but it had some jewelry to it like an earring of a dragon on his right ear. His cape flapped against the wind and he also wore a top hat. He took a deep breath then heard footsteps behind him. He look around to see Carmilla walk up to him with Glynda in hand. Carmilla wore a red dress that dissolved into white at the bottom. She wore a golden arm bracelet and her hair was down so it also flew against the wind. Glynda wore a white dress that dissolved to red at the bottom. Her hair was tied up in a bun like usual with her curl in front. Instead of a stone expression, she seemed more relaxed._

_Dracula bowed his head "Carmilla, Miss Goodwitch. What brings you here? The dance us starting shortly." Carmilla spoke "Well, my lord. We wanted to find you. What are you waiting for?" Dracula sighed before seeing a flagship appear. He fixed his form then spoke formally "My date to this dance." Glynda looked at the flagship then asked "Winter Schnee? How do you know her?" Dracula looked back at Glynda and spoke "No not Winter." Glynda was confused but watched as the flagship landed onto the pier._

_The door dropped down into stairs and Willow walked down. She wore a white dress with a blue undertone that dropped down to her ankles. She had gloves that went all the way up to her arms with blue floral designs. Her hair was let down that went down to the small of her black. Two guards walked behind her and stood at attention. She walked in front of Dracula who grabbed his top hat and lowered the upper half of his body in a bow. "Mi'lady." He spoke like a gentleman and turned on the Romanian accent that made Willow's heart skip a beat. And perhaps made one of the guards feel something in his pants._

_Dracula not only looked handsome but always spoke in a gentleman way and the accent made her stomach feel like butterflies. She kept herself composed and spoke "My Lord." Dracula stood upright and held his arm out for her to take. "I hope I did not keep you waiting, Vlad." Willow said as she wrapped her arm around his and walked along him with Carmilla and Glynda who stared at Willow and Dracula with open mouths. The guards walked in front of the two as a means of escort. Dracula responded "Oh no, Mi'lady. I wasn't waiting for too long. You're just in time." Willow smiled and looked at Beacon "Ah Beacon, it's been many years since I have been here. Glynda seems to have changed. She's always been rough. And who was her date?"_

_Dracula chuckled "That is an associate of mine. Carmilla. She arrived not too long ago. It seems she makes Glynda wind down a bit." Willow giggled and walked with her companion to the Great Hall where the dance was taking place. The two guards stood at the door in advance opened the two doors and revealed the party. Many colors blended in and many people stood inside wearing different colored dresses and suits._

_At the front was Yang in a large yellow strapless dress that dropped to her feet with different layers at different angles with a bow at the waist line. A jewel necklace dawned on her neck and her hair was the same, obviously._

_She looked at the pair and gasped "Oh you look beautiful!!" She shouted then remembered she was in front of a lady and gentleman so she quickly calmed down. Willow laughed a bit and spoke "Aw thank you dear. You look quite ravishing yourself." Yang curtsied to Willow "Thank you Miss?" Willow spoke "Oh my apologies! Willow Schnee." Yang gasped again "You're Weiss's mother? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!" Willow laughed again "Oh it's quite alright dear."_

_Dracula smiled and spoke to Yang "Yang, is your date here?" Yang was about to speak before Blake answered for her "Yeah she does." Yang looked back and gasped. Blake wore a suit meant for a gentleman but she wore it flawlessly as it hugged her body comfortably. Her vest was purple in tone while the coat, pants, shoes and gloves were black. Her bow was still on her head but it was now purple and she smiled as she grabbed Yang's hand gently and pressed her lips against her knuckles and asked "When you have the chance, may I have this dance?" Yang gave a sultry smirk and answered "Yes you may, my gentle kitten." Blake smiled and walked off to wear Sun sat down and saw it all then gave Blake a high five._

_Vlad spoke with pride "Oh I'm so proud of you both." Yang smiled then spoke "Well Weiss will certainly be shocked when she sees you two." Willow smiled "Yes that will certainly be-" "Mother!?" Both froze as they recognized that voice. They turned around to see Weiss in a gentleman suit like Blake except hers was white and with a blue vest. She had her arm around Ruby's who was in a beautiful red dress that had one strap over her left shoulder with two roses on it and similar to Yang's with different layers and a rose strap around the waist. Ruby was shocked that Vlad was with Weiss's mother as his date but before Weiss could say anymore, Yang was talking about how much they both looked beautiful. Weiss and Ruby both blushed at the compliment. They both just got done blushing over each other but it seems it isn't over for them._

_Willow laughed nervously and spoke "He-Hello Weiss." Weiss was speechless before she walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly, Willow smiled and hugged her daughter back. Sniffling could be heard from Weiss as she looked back at her mother "I'm... I'm sorry I'm like this." Willow placed her fingers on her lips and spoke "There's nothing to apologize for. You look so beautiful, dear. You and your date." Weiss did a mix between a laugh and sob as Willow looked at Ruby was seriously nervously about being in front of her date's mother. Willow spoke "Come dear." Ruby nervously walked over to Willow, nearly tripping because of her heels that she can't get used to._

_She managed to make it in front Willow and smiled nervously as she held her hand out to her "H-hi. I-I'm Ruby Rose." Willow smiled and shook her hand gently "I'm Willow Schnee. You wouldn't happen to be related to Summer Rose? The White Death?" Ruby laughed a bit and answered "Y-yeah. I am." Willow then spoke "You're mother was a wonderful woman and an excellent Huntress. I certainly see her in you." Ruby smiled and said "Thank you, Miss Schnee." Dracula watched it all play out and smirked as there were two surprises left. He whispered into Willow's ear "I will be back, mi'lady. There's something I must do." Willow nodded "Very well, my lord."_

_Dracula walked through the crowd as they all looked to see Willow Schnee which surprised them. He got to the back of the stage where Ozpin with a headset looked at Dracula and nodded "We're good to go, Vlad. Also I must say impeccable job, getting Willow to come to the dance." "Truth be told, Headmaster, she asked to accompany me to the dance." Ozpin nodded his head then said "The stage is waiting for you, Mr. Tepes." Dracula nodded and walked to the stage where the light shined upon him and every turned to see him. He sat down on a stool and held the microphone that stood on a handle and spoke_

_"Good evening, students and faculty members. I hope you all are having a good day so far. Before we start the dance, I would like to dedicate this song to a very dear friend of mine. This song is about a man who was banished from his home village for losing faith but wanted to go back to persuade his love to come with him. This song is called The Face of Melinda."_

_By the turnstile beckons a damsel fair_

_The face of Melinda neath blackened hair_

_No joy would flicker in her eyes_

_Brooding sadness came to a rise_

_Words would falter to atone_

_Failure had passed the stepping stone_

_She had sworn her vows to another_

_This is when no-one will bother_

_And conceded pain in crumbling mirth_

_A harlot of God upon the earth_

_Found where she sacrificed her ways_

_That hollow love in her face_

_Still I plotted to have her back_

_The contentment that would fill the crack_

_My soul released a fluttering sigh_

_This day fell, the darkness nigh_

_I took her by the hand to say_

_"All faith forever has been washed away_

_I returned for you in great dismay_

_Come with me, far away to stay"_

_Endlessly gazing in nocturnal prime_

_She spoke of her vices and broke the rhyme_

_But baffled herself with the final line_

_"My promise is made but my heart is thine"_

_By the end, the song ended and the crowd cheered and Dracula smiled as he looked at the crowd. He looked at Willow in the crowd who while stunned, clapped her hands for him. He stood up then took a bow before walking down the stage. He walked through the crowd and to Willow who was stunned. She stammered "W-Wow... That was a beautiful song." He smiled and Weiss spoke "You and I need to do a duo sometime! You sounded amazing!" Dracula bowed and spoke "I'll be sure to fill in a request for us to do a song at the beginning of the Vytal Tournament." Weiss gasped "You would do that?" Dracula smiled and said "If it's possible. I'll have a song completed before it begins."_

_Weiss smiled and Willow saw how much Vlad makes her daughter smile. Perhaps he is a father. Willow smiled and slipped her hand into his and Dracula closed his hand around hers and smiled. He raised his hand in hers then his other hand was placed on her waist before everyone started dancing and soft classical music was being played. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Dracula saw Penny dancing to herself with two guards in front of her standing while one was tapping his foot. Dracula saw Glynda and Carmilla talking while enjoying some champagne. He looked at Mercury and Emerald dance but they looked around as if they weren't enjoying themselves but to look for something or someone._

_He smiled as he looked at Willow who had her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Dracula heard cries from his left so he looked to see Ruby hugging her mother Summer who wanted to surprise her. She even brought along her husband Tai Yang. He smiled then felt something was off, so he looked out the entrance to see a woman in black walking along the rooftop of the dorm building and heading towards the CCT Tower. He looked at Willow and whispered "Mi'lady. There's something I must do. We may have an intruder at the tower." Willow opened her eyes and looked at Dracula before nodding "I understand. But come back when you deal with it, OK?"_

_Dracula nodded and kissed her hand gently before walking outside and appearing at the entrance to see no guards. Except for the one in the bush. He growled then jumped onto the building where he used his claws to climb up. He climbed up to the top where he looked through the window to see the woman with black hair placing her scroll into the slot and a chess piece appeared. He growled then jumped off the building and used his wings to catch flight before crashing through the glass and grabbing the intruder by the throat and pinning her to a wall. He looked into her eyes before speaking "Miss Fall. A little late to be making calls." She gasped and struggled "How do I know? Your eyes. Your hair. Same body structure."_

_Cinder said nothing but made some glass turn into a knife and stabbed into his chest. He made a grunt of pain and dropped her down before landing. He looked to see the scroll still in the computer. He gripped the scroll and crushed it. He growled and ripped the knife out. He looked to see blood on the white shirt. He made a growling sigh and said "Willow's will have my head for this."_

_The elevator rang and opened to reveal Ozpin and General Ironwood. Dracula sat down and sighed as he asked "What took you two so long?"_

* * *

_After a talk about who uploaded the scroll, Cinder Fall and her cronies, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Their records were pulled up to reveal they have been falsified. Ironwood thanked Dracula for noticing and taking action. Dracula walked back down to see Willow waiting at the door then seeing him. She walked up to him then noticed the blood stain on the shirt. "Vlad! Are you OK? Oh my Oum, you have blood!" Dracula grabbed her hands gently and spoke "I'm OK. I healed up. The intruder got away but failed to upload a virus, it looked like." She sighed then caressed his cheek "You had me worried." Vlad smiled a bit and spoke "I apologize for scaring you, Mi'lady." Willow then spoke "You missed the best part of the dance. A boy comes in a dress and danced with his team."_

_Dracula laughed and spoke "That must have been some dance." Willow nodded and walked with Dracula to the fountain where they sat down. The simply watched the moon and Dracula spoke "You know I feel more alive at night time? It feels more peaceful." Willow looked at Dracula then caressed his cheek to make him look at her. She smiled and spoke "I haven't felt this alive in years. If it weren't for you... This wouldn't have happened. Thank you Vlad for giving me life again." Dracula smiled and spoke "It's what your daughter would've wanted." Willow pulled his head closer then their lips touched._

_Her lips tasted of strawberry and cold but welcoming. His lips tasted rough but gentle. He gently caressed her waist before continuing to kiss her. After a couple minutes, the two pulled away and she whispered "I must return home." Dracula nodded and said "Shall I escort you back to your ship?" Willow spoke her head "No not yet. I want to say bye to my daughter first." Dracula again nodded and stood up with her._

_The hug between Weiss and her mother was rather long but it was heartwarming to see a daughter be able to hug her mother again after many years. Dracula looked to see Ruby and Yang speaking with Summer and Tai. Blake was also with Yang and blushed at something Summer said. Carmilla and Glynda seemed to have disappeared. When it was all finished Dracula escorted Willow back to her ship but before she entered, Willow gave Dracula one last kiss before walking into her ship. Dracula watched the ship leave then spread his wings again then flew back to his castle._

_**FLASHBACK ENDING**_

* * *

Dracula's fingers drifted to his lips as the taste of her kiss remained. He smiled and closed his eyes. Finally, he had found someone to love as well. And this time, he will do everything in his power to protect her.


	11. The City of Lost Dreams

There was a time long ago where cooperation was possible. A city created by Atlas and Vale was one such idea of cooperation but it would become a failure due to Grimm. After its destruction, Grimm activity spiked and Mountain Glenn was remembered as a failed experiment and a reminder to everyone, the Grimm are capable of destroying anything in their path. Dracula read through the story and he thought 'How many Mountain Glenns was I responsible for?'

Dracula looked at the holograph of Mountain Glenn while in Ozpin's office which sat upon the highest tower while General Ironwood spoke "Well, thanks to Professor Tepes' information, we know they're in the Southeast. I'll have my infantry start scanning the area for White Fang." Glynda was rather annoyed at Ironwood's methods and exclaimed "Must everything be a show of strength with you James!? It is always a competition of measuring di-" "Glynda!" Ozpin spoke sternly and Glynda muttered "It's true though..."

Dracula continued scanning the abandon buildings before speaking "They wouldn't be there." General Ironwood looked at the King before exclaiming "What're you saying? You were the one who brought us this information! Now you're saying they aren't there?" Dracula glared at James before standing up, his height again, reigning supreme over everyone else. He spoke "I am simply saying. They wouldn't be in a Grimm infested environment. Unless they truly wish to risk their own brothers and sister's safety. No no... That's why Roman told us a train was ramming Vale... The inside..." Dracula took a closer look at hologram. "Of course... They are operating underneath the abandon cities."

Dracula looked at Ozpin "The train that Roman spoke of will ram Vale during the Vytal Tournament. Specifically, the third and final round." General Ironwood then interjected "But how do we truly know Roman was telling the truth? He's a thief. A schemer. We can't trust a word he says." Dracula looked at James and spoke "You're a General. So if there's not a clear indication, do you send all your troops or scouts to see if the information checks out?"

General looked at Ozpin then at Dracula and asked "Alright. What do you propose?" Dracula looked out the window to see the sun shine on him which caused his skin to smoke and burn. He hissed and moved closer to the shade. He spoke "Me and team RWBY will enter Mountain Glenn and scout around to find the entrance to the inside of the city and only then, will we discover if the scheming rat's information is real."

Glynda glared at Dracula "Absolutely not! I will not have you endangering any of my students! Much less a first year team!" Dracula glared back at the Deputy, but before Dracula could say anything, Ozpin spoke "Let him go, Glynda. I trust he'll make sure the team returns unharmed." Glynda looked at the Headmaster with shock before sighing and taking her glasses off. Her wariness showing. Dracula released his gaze a bit and spoke "I swear upon my life, I will look after them." Glynda sighed then General Ironwood spoke "Before he goes... Can you tell me how the hell you know Willow Schnee?"

Glynda picked her head up then looked at Dracula "I want to know that too." Dracula looked between the two then sighed

"la naiba."

(Translation: God damn it)

* * *

After a lengthy story of Dracula being a vampire, more specifically, the King of all Vampires. General Ironwood swore to secrecy about the existence of vampires or the existence of another, more primitive planet called Earth. James also thanked Dracula for helping Willow escape from her drunk and depressed state. James may have a friend of the Schnee Family but James never did fully trust Jacques for his shady dealings and business partners. He had evidence but failed to press charges for fear of losing finances that helped fund the military.

Dracula walked away from the elevator before hearing his pocket vibrate. He took out his scroll to reveal

**_WILLOW SCHNEE_**

Dracula answered and spoke "Miss Schnee, to what do I owe this surprise call?" Chuckles were heard before she answered "Oh Mister Tepes. Please call me Willow. You're a friend of the family. I simply wished to call to see if I could possibly invite you over to my house for dinner tomorrow night?" Dracula was shocked again. First she calls to ask to be his date at the Vytal dance and now to ask him over for dinner. Vlad weighed his options, he certainly liked Willow and was hoping to see her again but then again, he was on a mission today. He didn't know how long he was going to be out for. Instead, he had an idea.

"I apologize Willow. I will be starting a mission today and I do not know how long I will be gone for. Instead, how about I call you when I return, I will invite you over to my place for dinner?" It took around thirty seconds for Willow responded "I will make time to make sure to visit. I'm sorry if I burdened you with it." Dracula immediately responded "Willow, you did not burden me. I will have my place ready when I return." "Vlad, please be careful. And make sure my daughter returns safely as well." her voice was laced with concern and a hint of worry and Vlad was rather surprised to know that Willow knew Weiss was going with him. He shook his head to focus and spoke "I swear upon my life, Mi'lady, Iwill return unharmed. Not a hair on your daughter will be touched." Willow took a breath and said "Thank you, Vlad. Call me when you return."

The call ended and Dracula took a deep breath before releasing it and walking towards the dorm buildings. He put his cape above him to stop the sun from touching his skin. He approached RWBY'S dorm room and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal Yang in her bed dress which consisted of an orange tank top and black shorts. Yang said with a tired voice "Hey Vlad... What're you doing this early?" Dracula stepped inside and saw something unexpected.

Ruby was snuggled up behind Weiss while the Heiress herself had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Ruby was in a similar mood. Her arms were wrapped around Weiss's shoulders and waist. Dracula looked at Yang to see her reaction. She shrugged her shoulders and said "I'm too tired to care right now. Anyway, you didn't answer my question." Dracula spoke "It's eleven o'clock. I came to see if you were ready. But clearly you all forgot that we have a mission today." Yang's sleepy face was immediately wiped away as she looked at the clock to reveal 11:01 AM. She yelled out "Shit!" She immediately tapped Blake's arm who murmured and raised her head to see Dracula and Yang trying to wake up Ruby and Weiss. Dracula left their dorm room to let them get changed.

After about thirty minutes, Team RWBY were in their clothes and had their packs ready. Dracula rubbed the sunscreen on his face and hands to protect himself for about a day. They walked to the amphitheater where Ozpin gave a speech about the history of color and expression and how it lead to a war. It proved that expression was the best weapon against the Grimm as without expression or color, you couldn't even be considered a human being. Dracula thought his speech was interesting. Dracula and Team RWBY were walking towards the pier when they froze. Ruby and Yang had looks of disgust. Weiss's eyes went white and wide... Somehow. And Blake looked downtrodden like all hope was lost. Dracula looked confused. But what could have caused such reactions?

Doctor Oobleck. His glasses shined as he looked ready. He wore an explorer's outfit and shouted "Ah! Hello girls and Professor! Who's ready to fight for their lives!?" Dracula had no words before he shook his head and asked through gritted teeth "Doctor Oobleck, what the hell is this all about?" The energetic teacher spoke "I'm afraid you won't need your bags. As this mission will be taken place in Mountain Glenn, one of Remnant's biggest failures, Professor Ozpin himself has asked me to accompany you in hopes of learning all there is about the city. To see if there was anything that may have been untouched. I however will not impede into the investigation but will offer aid when needed." Dracula growled "Damn you, Ozpin." He swore he could almost hear someone chuckle from up that tower.

* * *

The Bullhead landed down in an intersection and Dracula dropped down, along with Doctor Oobleck and Team RWBY. Dracula could practically feel the despair in the air. They all could feel it. Pain, misery, and agony were the only words that could be used to describe what happened to this City of Lost Dreams. "Such potential... Wasted." Dracula muttered. Doctor Oobleck nodded and spoke "Yes, Professor. It was meant to be the dream come true for cooperation. Cooperation between two kingdoms. But then we have the Grimm. Something brought the Grimm to this city and it was all destroyed. The negativity caused many Grimm to make this place a nest."

"And a potential hideout." Blake added and Doctor Oobleck nodded. "Exactly." The Green haired teacher saw Ruby still have her pack so he spoke "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave your bag back at Beacon." Ruby laughed nervously "Well you see... I um." "Young Lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that is the up most important?" The bag opened up to reveal a corgi. A black and white corgi poking his head out and staring at Vlad who looked at the dog in surprise "What the hell is that?" Ruby turned around and gasped at Vlad in accusation.

"How can you ask that about dear Zwei!?" She pulled Zwei out and held him out to Dracula. "Zwei? You named him two?" "What do you mean too?" Ruby asked to which Dracula shook his head "No no. Zwei is German for the number two." Ruby looked at Zwei then said "Oh... OK."

"MISS ROSE!" Doctor Oobleck shouted which quickly gathered her attention to which Oobleck continued "We're here in a Grimm-infested city with dangerous Faunus extremists and you brought... A dog? GENIUS!" Doctor Oobleck quickly grabbed Zwei and hoisted him up as he spoke "Canines have a unique sense of hearing and smell that makes them extremely useful in hunts including this one!" Ruby spoke with pride "I'm a genius!" to which her team wither groaned or face palmed. Dracula pinched the bridge if his nose "I'm already regretting this..."

And so the team started exploring the city. Searching buildings until a pack of Beowolves spotted them. Dracula watched as a pack of 12 sprinted them and so he spoke "Team RWBY. Show me what you were trained to do." Ruby smirked as she sprinted towards the pack. She twirled her scythe before stabbing her blade into the eye of the first beowolf and slammed it down onto the ground while placing a boot on its back then pulled Crescent Rose out taking the upper half of the Beowulf's head and tossing it at another beowolf's head who fell onto its back. A large beowolf raised its claw up which caused Ruby to back flip twice then front flip to where she stuck her right leg out and kicked it head down into the pavement which broke into pieces due to the impact. The beowolf did not move after that.

Weiss held Myrtenaster in place before placing three black glyphs that held three of the beowolves in places before activating them to launch the black beasts into the air and launching herself up and also used more glyphs to swipe through them, using quick strikes before they cut into multiple pieces. Weiss landed onto the ground with grace and curtsied as the pieces of the beowolves dissolved.

Blake stood there as the first beowolf leaked at her and its claws swiped through her. Blake dissolved into mist and reappeared on top of the dark wolf and shoved her katana down into the skull plating and out its mouth. The Cat Faunus took her blade out then back flipped off the beowolf and kicked it into another which caused it to crash onto the ground. The beowolf growled and got back up only to feel the blade cut through its mid section. Leaving the beast in two.

The third beowolf snuck up on Blake then pounced on her, but before it could get her, a shotgun blast and a fist snapped its head to the side. Yang called out "Got your back, Blake!" as she jumped over and rolled onto her shoulder. Yang stood back up and surveyed the area. Three last beowolves approached the blonde fighter. Yang simply cracked her knuckles and charged at them. She punched one in the jaw before grabbing one by its neck and delivering three blows to its skull plate, cracking it and dazing the black beast. She grabbed the lower jaw and her other hand grabbed the upper jaw and started splitting them up. She saw a Beowolf come towards her out of the corner of her eye then used the beowolf to knock him away.

She continued to split the jaws apart before she heard it pop and she ripped the lower jaw off. She dropped the jaw and punched the last beowolf multiple times in different areas. Before punching it one last time, launching it through an already broken building.

Dracula watched the team fight and was impressed. He spoke "Let's get going. We still have much of the day to search for an entrance." The team fell in line and started looking around while being on the lookout for Grimm. Dracula scanned the area before looking at the sky to see it getting close to night. He spoke "Team RWBY! We're calling it a day. We'll camp in that building.

* * *

Dracula watched the forest to see Goliaths walking. One Goliath stopped and looked over at Dracula. The two had a staring contest before the Goliath continued with his pack. He sighed and heard Ruby go "Woah... What is that?" Dracula answered "That... Is a Goliath. I've read they are the hardest Grimm to take down. That they are the smartest and oldest Grimm recorded." Ruby looked through her scope to get a closer look. Dracula looked around to see Oobleck sleeping up against a wall. The rest of Ruby's team simply laying down on their bed rolls. Dracula spoke "Go on down with your team. I can watch over." Ruby spoke "You can go ahead and get some sleep Vlad. I can take the first watch."

Dracula looked at Ruby then smiled as he stood up and walked down to lean up against a wall. He sighed as he took a look at them before closing his eyes and feeling sleep take over him.

* * *

Dracula felt himself get moved around and opened his eyes to see Yang shaking his shoulders. He face was worry so Dracula asked "Yang? What happened?" Yang answered "Ruby's gone!" That broke Dracula out of his sleeping phase and stood up. "What!? Where was she last seen!?" Before Yang could say more, a bark stopped them. They all looked to see Zwei at the entrance before walking over to a large hole. He looked down to see darkness but with his eyes, it showed buildings underneath the streets. "This must be it. This must be where the train is." Dracula stated in which Doctor Oobleck asked "Train? That's impossible! The train tracks have been sealed off for years!" Dracula spoke "Not anymore." He unfurled his bone wings and dropped down into the hole.

* * *

Ruby felt her aura crack as she took another punch to the face. She took deep breaths as she looked to see the White Fang member. Except now he was in a black hoodie with a red trim and his mask wasn't just on the eyes, it was a full face mask painting of a Beowolf face with blood on the canines. He was large and muscular with a dark tan and a tribal tattoo on his right arm. He cracked his knuckles again and spoke "I won't ask again. How did you find this place!?" Ruby glared at the Faunus who chuckled then pulled her head back by her hair and he pulled out a serrated knife then punched Ruby again and her aura finally broke. Her nose started dropping blood and Ruby almost started crying. He inched his knife closer to her face and Ruby started struggling and crying out as the knife dug into her skin.

The knife was dragged down her forehead and when it reached the eyebrow, the Lieutenant dragged down and the blade pierced her eyeball. Ruby's screams were heard throughout the underground and she squirmed and struggled more as the blade left her eye and and down her cheek then jawline. Blood gathered around the wounded eye, stinging the wound more as Ruby kept crying. The new Lieutenant growled out "YOU READY TO TALK YET!?" Before more could be done, the doors broke down and the Lieutenant was nowhere left to be found. All that was left was just blood. Ruby kept crying as the pain was deep and tears mixed in with the blood. Her arms were suddenly loosened and she placed her hand in her eye as she cried more. Her face was touched by a cold hand with sharp nails gently grazing her skin.

Ruby flinched from the cold and cried out until Dracula was in her line of sight. "Ruby! Ruby! It's me! It's Vlad! You're safe!" Ruby looked up to see Dracula filled with worry and Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around her vampiric father. She cried into his neck and hair as the pain coursed throughout her bloody wound and eye. Dracula simply held her to him and soothed her back and hair "Shh... It's OK. He's gone. You're safe." Her cries were soon dismantled into sniffles as the pain slowly subsided. She then whispered "I want my mommy..." Dracula's heart broke and he could feel tears threaten to leak out so he said "We'll get your mommy." He ripped up a long piece of his cape off and wrapped it around her head to cover her damaged eye.

The rest of Team RWBY along with Doctor Oobleck and Zwei came over and froze when they saw Dracula carrying Ruby like a small child with her arms around his neck and Dracula's face willed with regret and hidden anger. Yang and Weiss ran up to Dracula but stopped when they heard Ruby sniffling. Yang reached up to look at her younger sister when she gasped to see the cloth around her eye. Weiss almost cried out and closed her mouth with her hands at what was done to her.

Blake and Oobleck put a hand on their mouths in shock. Zwei wined as he knew something was wrong.

Yang looked up at Dracula with eyes burning with rage "Who did this to her!? Was it the White Fang!?" Dracula answered "They're no longer White Fang. They have changed colors." Blake was confused "What? What do you mean they changed colors?" Dracula answered again "Her torturer was wearing black and red tunics. He had a mask that was painted like a beowolf with bloody fangs." Weiss looked at Ruby and reached up to touch her cheek "Ruby... It's me Weiss." Ruby looked to see her partner and gave a small smile "I guess we match now Weiss." Weiss coughed out a laugh and a sob at her leader's lame attempt to lighten the mood. Dracula put Ruby down and Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby in for a tight but gentle hug. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck and Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby and Weiss. Blake walked to Weiss's side and wrapped her arms around them as well. It was a beloved team hug.

Dracula and Oobleck watched the scene before Dracula started walking away. Oobleck watched him walk away "Professor Tepes!? Where are you going!?" The team broke their hug to look at Dracula while turned his head "I'm ending this operation, once and for all!" Ruby spoke up "Wait!" She caught up to Dracula "We're ending this." Dracula immediately responded "Absolutely not! I'm not letting you get hurt again! I can't risk losing another person I care about!" Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder "Vlad, I know you can't protect us forever. We've been training to be Huntress since we were kids. This is what it's all been building up to. Fighting off evil and bringing safety to the world. We started this and I want to be there to see it finished."

Dracula looked at Ruby with shock then his expression softened. He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it a bit. "You've grown up so fast..." Ruby smiled then Yang walked up to her little sister and pulled out her baby, Crescent Rose. "Then you're gonna need this to finish the bastards."

* * *

Explosions raised throughout the base as Roman Torchwick watched his ultimate nightmare storm the base. "Ah fuck me... Start up the train!" A grunt spoke "Sir! We're behind schedule!" Roman grabbed the grunt by his collar and spoke "And that thing will shred us all if we don't do something! Start up the fucking train!" Glad watched the train starting so he growled and shouted "The trains starting! Get on there!" The team along with their teacher and fellow canine climbed up into the train. Doctor Oobleck opened the hatch to the inside only to see a large black box with two wires sticking out. "Doctor... What is that?" Dracula asked with uncertainty as the train started picking up speed.

Oobleck answered "That... Appears to be a bomb." Everyone was surprised "A bomb!?" Blake exclaimed and Doctor Oobleck spoke "Move to the next compartments! Check for more bombs!" Oobleck stopped Blake and ordered "Blake, detach the Caboose! It will kill us all!" Blake nodded and dropped down to the hatch. Before she could even reach for it, the caboose detached and slowed down and Blake yelled out "It detached itself!" Dracula looked to see it explode and open up a hole on the top and Grimm started piling inside the train tunnel. He growled "That bastard! They're gonna lead the Grimm to the city!" "That's insane!" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby pointed out "We've got baddies!"

The Blood Fangs climbed up the ladder and started gaining onto the group. Several hatches opened up to reveal more members in full Grimm masks. "Get the humans!" A female shouted and two people in Paladins climbed up the roof. Oobleck spoke "Dracula! Team RWBY! You go on ahead! I'll take care of the Paladins!" Dracula looked at Oobleck "Are you mad!? They'll kill you!" Oobleck smirked as his large cup turned into a bat with a flame at the end. "Trust me Professor. I have had my fair share of tussles."

Dracula sighed then spoke "Team RWBY, with me." Ruby looked to see Zwei wanting to stay with Oobleck and she said "Go." Zwei barked and ran to Oobleck. Dracula opened a hatch and one by one, they each got into the train. Vlad jumped down and looked at the cases. He opened one to reveal dust crystals. "All this dust... Ruptured with enough force... Could level an entire city block! We've got to stop this train, now!" Weiss grabbed a clip filled with dust bullets and handed it to Blake who slid it into Gambol Shroud. They started running through the train compartments when a little girl in a suit with a parasol jumped down in front of them. She had pale skin along with brown and pink hair. Her eyes were pink in one eye and brown in the other. She simply smiled and twisted the parasol. Yang spoke "Go on ahead, I'll take care of this one." Her eyes glowed red and she clenched her fists.

The team ran up to the next compartment and another large Blood Fang member appeared. He was the same as the other Lieutenants. Tanned skin, tribal tattoo on right arm and a full mask. This one the painting of an Ursa with bloody teeth. Ruby expressed a deal of fear at him so Weiss spoke "I'll take this one. They're gonna regret hurting my girlfriend." Ruby shook out of her state and looked at Weiss have a look of hate at him. Dracula and Blake ran to the other compartment, leaving Ruby and Weiss with the man with a chainsaw sword. Ruby spoke "No... We'll take him. Also when did I become your girlfriend?" Weiss looked at Ruby and grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and said "Since now." She then planted her lips on Ruby's and Ruby gasped. Weiss immediately pulled away and spoke "We'll deal with this later." Ruby nodded her head and handled her scythe and her partner/girlfriend held her rapier and chose a blue dust cartridge.

Dracula and Blake busted through the door which landed on Perry and busted some of the controls. Roman ducked before it landed on his friend and looked to see Dracula and the ex-terrorist and gulped "Well... This is rather... Eventful. Huh?" Dracula immediately appeared before Roman and kneed him in the stomach causing him to double over and nearly vomit. "Stop this train right now or say goodbye to your daughter." Roman moved to where Roman leaned up against the control and pulled out a cigar and placed it in his mouth and pulled out his golden lighter then sparked it up. He placed the flame to the cigar which caught and Roman blew out some smoke and laughed "Even if you don't kill me... The big lady most certainly will. As for my daughter... Well she's fighting one of your teammates right now and probably painting the walls with her blood." He laughed lightly which caused Dracula to growl loudly and grip him by his neck and lift him up. He used his other hand to pierce through Roman's chest and hold his still beating heart. Roman coughed up blood and drop his head. Dracula pulled his hand out and threw the body out through the train and land on the gravel outside where the Grimm were catching up.

Dracula crushed the heart with blood dripping down on the ground. Blake looked at Dracula with fear before looking at the window. "Vlad! Look!" He dropped the heart then looked at the window to see a dead end closing in. He growled and unfurled his bone wings yet again. Yang, Weiss and Ruby ran into the control room and saw the wall. Dracula looked to see Yang and the others still alive. He sighed of relief then spoke "Take cover and hang onto something!" He flew out the hole and towards the front of the train where he started pushing against the train to slow it down. He went down on to the ground where the concrete broke into pieces against his strength and his hands dug into the metal. He roared as he pushed against the train with all his might before it all ended with an explosion.


	12. The Breach

Blurred eyes opened to see smoke and rubble. Ringing ears could barely make out the sounds of screams and the alarm. Ruby coughed as she weakly stood up only to fall on her butt and see Weiss up against a broken piece of wall. The cloth fell off Ruby's face and revealed the scarred eye as she crawled over to Weiss. She grunted as her knees were grazed against broken concrete and gravel. She hissed in pain and reached out for Weiss's hand and called out to her weakly "W-Weiss..." Weiss opened her eyes and blinked rapidly to rid the dust and sudden light. She felt her hand feel pressure so she looked to see Ruby crawling towards her.

For the first time, Weiss could see the injury sustained on her leader and gasped lightly. Her beautiful silver eye, lost all light in it and a jagged line. She said weakly "R-Ruby..." She closed her hand around Ruby's and tried to stand but felt too weak to do anything.

Yang gasped for air as the sun shined on her. The light stung her eyes as she tried adjusting to it. She moaned in pain as her head was throbbing in pain and she looked around "Blake? Blake!?" Some rubble moved to reveal Blake staying to stand up only to fall again and looked in Yang's direction. "Yang? Thank Oum." Yang slightly smiled and tried getting up only to fall on her face. She screamed out in pain and turned herself around to see her right leg mangled with several pieces of concrete and rock stabbed into her calf, onto the bone and blood everywhere. She moaned out "Oh motherfucker... Just fucking great."

Blake got back up again and limped slowly towards Yang and gasped as she saw her partner's leg and spoke "Yang... Your leg!" Yang looked up to see Blake kneel down and cradle her head then move her to where she could sit up right. Yang winced in pain then joked "'tis but a scratch." Blake couldn't help but roll her eyes at the attempt to joke about the condition of her leg. "I'm so sorry Yang... I'm responsible for this..." Yang interrupted her faunus partner and said "No. None of that Blake. You were right to be suspicious. Just focus on getting us out of this and after that... I'm taking you to that seafood place by Monty Street." Yang couldn't see it but Blake perked up to the thought of going to Griff Fish, especially with her partner.

She wrapped her elbows around Yang's arms and started picking her up, despite Yang being more heavy due toner strength, Blake managed to drag Yang out of the rubble and saw Ruby lean on Weiss's shoulder so she slowly made her way towards the other half of her team. "Ruby! Weiss!" Blake called out which caused Ruby to open her eye and look to see Blake carrying/drag her older sister out towards them. "Yang!" She stood up and limped over towards them and gasped when she saw the state of Yang's leg. "Yang! Your leg!"

Yang rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah... I ain't dying sis." Yang reached over and started pulling some of the sharp concrete shards out. Albeit causing some blood to leak out and sudden jolts of pain to happen. Soon she stood up, though she was soon on one knee because she still couldn't walk. "Yang, you shouldn't be walking!" Ruby said and Yang looked at her younger sister and saw how fatal the wound on her eye was. The blood dried up around her wound with several cracks due to her facial movement. Yang limped gently and hugged her sister tightly but gently. "Ruby... I'm so sorry they did this to you." Ruby looked at her big sister and answered "It's not your fault. Right now we need to focus on the... Damage."

Ruby slowed down her words at how many Grimm were there. Yang and the rest looked at the amount of Grimm seen and Yang deadpanned "You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Weiss stood up and held her rapier while Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud. Blake took a quick look at Yang and asked "Shouldn't you sit this one out, Yang? You're bleeding." Yang cracked her knuckles and activated Ember Celica while answering her partner's question. "I ain't got time to bleed."

Ruby activated Crescent Rose and spoke "We have to keep them focused on us. At least until reinforcements arrive." She pulled out her scroll and called Jaune "Come on... Pick up!" No response ever came and Ruby pocketed her scroll. "Wait... Where's Vlad?" Weiss asked and Blake answered "We have to focus on the Grimm first. We'll find him later!"

An explosion launched Team RWBY onto a large plateau where the Grimm surrounded them and the hole where the train crashed revealed a large black King Taijitu. Beowolves and Creeps started piling out of the hole and surrounding the team. Barking and roaring while chomping their muzzles at them threatening. The Grimm Serpent roared at the young team as Beowolves and Creeps charged them from all around.

Ruby jumped down and impaled her blade into the concrete before kicking the Beowolves back and pulling the trigger, the force pushing her back and breaking the concrete before taking the blade out and spinning it into a creed's skull before pulling the trigger, blasting a beowolf away and cutting the Creed's face vertically in half. Ruby transformed her scythe into her rifle mode and started firing at several beowolves all I the head. Leaving large chunks or completely destroying their heads.

Yang jumped onto a Creep before shooting away as she flew back due to the force of her shots. It rained fire on the Grimm before she was scratched by three Nevermores and falling onto a road. A large crater left on impact. She got back up and growled as she punched a beowolf in the gut, the shotgun blast leaving a hole in its midsection before falling down "Fucking mutts..." She muttered.

Blake dodged the claws of a beowolf and used her cleaver to slice the beasts throat. The wolf gurgling as it placed a hand around its throat before Blake thrusted the sword up into its skull. Blake crouched down and started firing at the creeps running towards her. Each shot hitting their target and leaving nothing but black dust. She unloaded her clip then added a new one.

Weiss sliced up a Beowolf's midsection vertically before slicing another's jaw off. She spun around and stabbed a beowolf in the chest. She placed a white glyph underneath her and swiped at a group of beowolves and creeps. Leaving a large slash of dust that cut them in either the midsection or the chest.

Yang was up and slammed a car up by the hood then used her other fist to punch it towards some beowolves and creeps before flattening them. She winced and hissed in pain as her leg was still recovering but now the blood stopped and the wounds was slowly closing up.

Ruby slashed at two beowolves before the King Taijitu roared at her as a challenge. But before it could do anything, a boom stopped the large serpent and looked to see a pink haired girl riding a large hammer. "Nora... SMASH!" Nora used her hammer to smash the Taijitu's head into the ground. Soon Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha landed down onto the battlefield and Pyrrha shouted "Let's move!" Jaune groaned as everyone just left at Pyrrha's command. Ren kicked a Creep down and Nora smashed a Beowolf's head off. Jaune asked "Alright! Who's first?" A large Grimm jumped down in behind Jaune and he turned around to see an Ursa roar at him. Jaune took a deep breath then started slashing wildly at the black bear which resulted in it simply falling down on its back. Pyrrha smiled proudly then felt the Earth rumble before a large Grimm appeared out of the ground.

It was a large 8' 5 tall bat like creature with a 7 ft. Wingspan. Its eyes were big circular red eyes with two long fangs about a foot long. It had large pointed ears and 3 foot long claws at its feet with a fourth claw at the heel. It made a large ear piercing scream that caused the teams to cover their ears. Blake starred screaming in pain as her cat ears flattened in attempt to cancel out the noise. Her palms started bleeding at the noise being too much.

Before anymore damage could be done, something else shot up from the ground. It was Dracula. He roared as he charged at the bat with his claws. He stopped the bat Grimm by grabbing it by its throat and descended down to the road where he dragged the Grimm across the pavement, killing several Beowolves and Creeps. The creature tried screeching again but Dracula shoved his hand down its throat and ripped its tongue and lower jaw off. He lifted the bat off the ground and threw it into a car shop where he proceeded to conjure a fireball and launched it towards the car shop. Destroying the building and the bat Grimm along. He landed down to see Ruby tackle him onto the ground and hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as well and sighed of relief "Thank god, you're all OK." Ruby looked at him and smiled "I'm glad you're OK too. I thought I lost you."

Dracula stood up and Ruby gasped at the state of his body. Scars riddled his chest with various slashes and supposed whip marks. There were several iron nails sticking out of his back and he gripped them as he growled in pain and ripped them out. He growled as all he was wearing was his black pants. His boots were torn and his tunic along with his cape was shredded to pieces. "The bastards ruined my good tunic!" He walked towards the courtyard and saw a huge Ursa Major charging towards The Vampire King. He growled and ran towards the beast and used his claws to swipe through its body and and roared in angry. He jumped onto the body of the large bear Grimm. He dug his claws into the large bear and pulled out then dug them back in. He pulled them out and took deep growling breaths as he watched it dissolve into black dust.

He looked to see Glynda seriously pissed off using her semblance to close up the large hole to where it looked like nothing happened to it in the first place. Dracula looked to see Doctor Oobleck climb down from the damaged Paladin with Zwei in his hands "How is that dog still alive?" Dracula asked himself. He also saw Team JNPR talk with Yang, Blake and Weiss who were sitting down as they were too tired to stand anymore. Ruby grabbed Vlad's hand and lead him to the other teams and Glynda walked up to Dracula and slapped him in the face which caused everyone to gasp and Glynda said through gritting teeth "I hope you found what you were looking for because look at what you caused!" Dracula didn't say anything and Ruby spoke "Professor Goodwitch! It's not his fault!" Glynda looked at Ruby and gasped as she saw Ruby's mutilated eye. "Ruby... What happened to your eye!?" The shout caused Jaune and Pyrrha to look at Ruby and were scared at what happened.

Ruby's team looked guilt stricken and the thought of her getting hurt was still fresh in their mind. Oobleck lowered his head and Dracula spoke "I'll claim responsibility for everything that has happened in the past 24 hours." Glynda glared at Dracula then looked at Ruby "Your mother is here." Several Bullheads landed down with several medics coming in with stretchers and spread around to any people that may have been hurt. Yang was carried out with two medics carrying her by her arms and towards a Bullhead. "RUBY!!" a voice shouted out and Ruby looked to see Summer run towards her with the building covering the sun so she wouldn't get burned. Ruby screamed "MOMMY!!" She barreled towards her mother using her semblance who hugged her daughter and cried gently in relief that Ruby was safe. She looked at Ruby and gently touched her injured cheek and spoke "Oh my baby... What did this to you!? Who hurt you!?" Ruby said "It was the White Fang... But... They're more violent than ever. They're wearing black and read tunics with Grimm masks." Summer looked at her daughters mutilated silver eye which no longer shined like her mother's.

Summer looked at Dracula who held a face of guilt and Ruby spoke "Please don't be mad at him... It's not his fault. He saved my life." Summer looked back at Ruby then at Dracula and walked over to the Vampire King and said to him "Thank you for saving my daughter." Dracula had a slight smile but Glynda's glare shut down his smile. Summer hugged Dracula quickly and walked away with Ruby towards the Bullhead that Yang was laying down in. Weiss and Blake limped towards the Bullhead as well.

Glynda glared at Dracula "I will see to it you are out of here within the week. You better pray Ozpin lets you stay." She walked away and Dracula started feeling his back burn and Weiss shouted "Vlad! The sun!" Dracula looked back to her and the sun touched his face which caused it to smoke and burn his skin. He roared at the sky and unfurled his bone wings and flew out away from the City of Vale.

* * *

Dracula looked in the mirror as he stared at his non existent reflection and snarled as he suddenly punched the mirror. Shattering it then looked down at the sink. Blood dripped from his cheeks and onto the white porcelain sink. He wouldn't cry out. Only have silent cries and sniffles when he looked to see a pink sticky note

**_Call Willow after Mission_**

'Willow...' He thought to himself as he then remembered to call her after the mission. He sighed and turned on the water to wash his face of the blood along with on the sink. He dried himself and his face then pulled out his scroll to dial Willow. He held it up to his ear and waited. He then heard on the scroll "Vlad? Is that you?" Dracula immediately took notice of the worry and concern in her voice. He answered "Yes, Miss Schnee. It's me." "Oh Vlad... Are you OK? Is my daughter OK?" Dracula answered again "Yes. Your daughter is alright. She just needs some rest after what happened." Willow then asked "But are you OK?" Dracula was about to say yes but that would be a lie. He wasn't fast enough to stop the Lieutenant from mutilating Ruby's eye and now the blame was seeping in.

He took a deep breath then answered "No... I wasn't fast enough to stop that Blood Fang from cutting Ruby's eyes... I was wasn't strong enough to stop that train from crashing into Vale... Everyone's... Suffering because of me." Willow spoke "Vlad... You don't mean that." "But I do, Willow! I shouldn't have brought those girls with me! They wouldn't have gotten hurt and Ruby wouldn't have lost that eye..."

"Vlad... I wasn't there for a majority of Weiss's life. I wasted my life away drinking in the garden. I only ever came outside when it was Jacques wanting another child for him to brainwash and use to become the worst of humanity. Then you appeared before me... You were like an angel to me, helping me in my time of need. You gave me courage and strength to stop that bastard and retake my company. If you weren't here, I would still be drinking myself to death, I wouldn't have met Weiss's date or Sienna Kahn and make things better for the Faunus. All of that happened... Because you cared for me." Dracula was silent.

In all his years as an evil king. Never before had he been at his weakest and been brought up. Not even after his wife's death. No one was there to be with him. He nearly killed his own son to stop him. And now, he loses hope in what he could do. But Willow... "Willow... How would you like to come to my place for dinner? We can talk more here." He couldn't see it but Willow smiled and said "I'd like that... I'd like that very much. I will see you tonight" Dracula smiled and spoke "I will be at Beacon Academy to greet you."

The call ended and then another call appeared. But this was from Ozpin. He hesitated... But pressed answer "Yes?"

"Vlad, I hope everything's alright. Doctor Oobleck told me everything. Vlad, what has transpired here today was not your fault." Dracula took a deep breath "I know... But I still feel guilty." "Vlad, I know what grief can do to a man. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet. I understand what you're going through. You're not alone in this." Dracula closed his eyes "Thank you Headmaster. Did you need me for something else?" Ozpin answered "I simply wished to check on you. And the Council express their gratitude for your information on the new 'Blood Fang.' And Glynda wishes to speak with you later."

Dracula flinched slightly and asked "Can we speak tomorrow? I have... A friend coming over for dinner." "Oh I see. Who might this friend be?" "Willow Schnee." "Ah. I see. Then I will talk with you tomorrow. I hope things go well for you." Dracula had a hint of a smile and answered "Thank you Headmaster. Good night."

Dracula closed his scroll and walked towards his closet and opened it then looked through to see which suit to where. It took a close to 30 minutes before he chose a black tunic with red trim along with white and left his cape and wrapped a red cloth around his waist and combed out his black hair and combed his mustache and beard as well to look his best. He then placed his hair into a neat ponytail and looked at the time. He had four hours until Willow would arrive. He walked throughout his castle towards the kitchens to see nothing but darkness and dust in many pots and pans. He sighed and swiped his hand across, sweeping the dust away and lighting the lights.

He swiped his hands again and watched as the pots were filled with water and brushes started washing the pots and pans with an invisible force behind it. He walked away as he walked to the dining room where the great table was left covered by a white cloth. He took it off to reveal a large brown wooden table made by the finest vampire craftsman. He conjured a flame that spread to the glassed lights and chandelier spreading a warmth that calmed his spirit. He snapped his fingers that caused two plates along with a cloth mat and silverware to float until it was place onto the table with one at the end and the other placed at the left of the edge. Two wine glasses were placed at the left of the plate.

He went back to the kitchen to see everything was cleaned and dry so now he snapped his fingers again and different foods, meats, fruits and vegetables materialized. Vegetables and fruits were cut by knifes, butter sizzled and melted in the pans. Soon medium sized steaks were placed in the pots and sizzling. It was like music to his ears. "Excellent. At this point, everything should be finished by the time she arrives."

"Preparing for someone, my lord?" Dracula turned around to see Carmilla leaning against the door with her arms crossed. Dracula chuckled and answered "I have a date tonight. With the one Willow Schnee." Carmilla laughed and joked "You must have a thing for light haired women." Dracula laughed as well "Yes I guess I must." Carmilla stepped away from the door and walked towards him "I heard about what Glynda did to you. You didn't deserve the blame." Dracula took a sigh and asked "Did you do anything to her?" Carmilla shook her head and replied "No. I simply talked to her. I told her to apologize to you when you see her." Dracula had a small smile and commented "It seems you're able to tame her."

She chuckled and spoke "All it takes is someone to discipline her. Especially with that riding crop of hers." Dracula raised an eyebrow "It seems you've worked your seduction on her." Carmilla smirked "Oh please, I haven't used my seduction in a while. She was just simply waiting for someone to dominate her." Dracula laughed and spoke "Please spare the details for another time. I intend to make this night go well." Carmilla bowed her head "As you wish, my lord." Before walking away, she asked "Will you turn her into a vampire?" Dracula froze at that question and thought of it. "I... I don't know."

Carmilla nodded at the answer and said "I hope it goes well, my lord. I'll speak with Glynda some more." Dracula sighed and looked at the time to see that there was two hours left. He looked back in the kitchen to see the steaks flipped and cooking the other side. There were slices of onions sizzled in the pans as well and spaghetti noodles loosening in the boiling water of a pot and another pot was filled with tomato sauce bubbling and slices of meat cooked in with it. He smiled and checked the clock to find only thirty minutes left. He walked out of his castle and unfurled his wings and flew out towards the pier and landed down in time to see the flagship landing down. He sighed of relief and stood up straight and waited for Willow Schnee.

The door opened and Willow Schnee walked down the steps and looked to see Dracula and smiled. He bowed his head and reached out to her with his hand which she gladly took. "You live in Beacon?" She questioned in which Dracula answered "Close enough to Beacon." Willow nodded her head and asked "How shall we get there?" Dracula stepped in front of her and asked "Do you trust me?" Willow looked at him in the eyes and answered "Yes. I do." He wrapped his arms around her waist and back and whispered "Hold on."

His bone wings unfurled and she gasped as how they appeared then before she knew it, they were levitating at the flaps of his wings "How is this possible?" Dracula smiled "I'll show you." He levitated them more off the ground before they were at height with Ozpin's tower. She looked down and gasped before looking up to reveal the biggest castle she had ever seen. "That's your home?" She asked in amazement and Dracula responded "Yes. It took a great deal but when it was created, I finally had a place to call home. This is Castlevania."

He flew her towards the entrance to the castle where he landed them down gracefully and Willow's legs were a little wobbly. He kept her steady by holding her by her arm and she took a deep breath. "That was... Interesting." Willow commented and Dracula nodded and waited for her to calm down. She took a deep breath and soon her legs stopped shaking and held his arm as they walked into the throne room. She gasped and looked all around. The black stone crafted into curves along with blue fire as torches and at the middle, sat a throne. She looked at the throne then looked at Dracula "Are you a sort of king?" Dracula made a small laugh and spoke "You could say that. I was a king a long time ago." Willow then asked "Didn't know I was in the presence of royalty. Should I have bowed?" Dracula put his hands up "No no. No need for that, Miss Schnee." Willow laughed and said "Vlad, please call me Willow." Dracula bowed his head "Very well, Willow."

He lead her through a hallway where many portraits of scenery were found upon the walls and several armors stood on pedestals "Amazing." Willow said as Dracula led her into the dining hall. She saw everything set up and approved of the handling of the silverware. Dracula pulled the chair out for her and Willow sat down with her leg across her other and Dracula clapped his hands twice and two plates along with two bowls floated towards the table. The Eldest Schnee gasped at the scene. There was no antigravity machinery happening. Simply the plates floating as if held by an invisible force. "Impossible... It's like magic..." Dracula chuckled and sat down to her left and spoke "You remember how I appeared and disappeared at will? That is simply one of the many things I am capable."

Willow looked at the steak and the spaghetti before taking a knife and fork before cutting a piece to see it a perfect shade of pink. Medium and juicy, just how she liked it. She placed it in her mouth and it amazed her. The taste, the juice, the seasoning was all complimentary to each other. She looked at Dracula and spoke "Impeccable... Unbelievable... Delicious!" Dracula smiled and cut a piece of his steak and ate it. He agreed that it tasted good. For the rest of dinner, they enjoyed their food and Dracula told stories of the explorations that his late wife sent him on. Willow spoke of her time as a Huntress before her father deemed her CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. Which lead to Dracula asking about the creation.

"The company was created over 80 years ago. It was founded as the Great War began and Mantle's founding was 50% from the Schnee Dust Family. Many believe our family was built on war and slavery. It wasn't. At least... Not until the Faunus Civil Rights War. Before the White Fang assassinated many board members, we were attacked because of the Schnee's refusal to participate. Many took that as the refusal to give the Faunus rights. After it ended, I was married to Jacques... And that's when everything was ruined." Willow told the story and Dracula nodded as he understood how much Jacques ruined her life and the family's. Willow then asked "May I ask about you? Who are you truly? I do not wish to be rude."

Dracula knew this day was coming. The time when Dracula must reveal what he was. He finished his bite of spaghetti before swallowing and wiping his mouth. He answered "I'm the start of a new subspecies of human. I am a vampire. A creature that can only function at night. I must drink blood to sustain my life. Though I am considered immortal." Willow was surprised. She knew Dracula was different from any Faunus or human but not to where he was a blood sucking creature of the night. She asked "How is this possible?" Dracula looked in her eyes and reached to grab a hold of her hand and asked "Can I trust you with this secret?" Willow nodded while looking in his red eyes. He answered "I am not from Remnant. I am from a planet called Earth. A technologically inferior planet filled only with humans. But there are other creatures like me. Monsters. That's what I am, Willow. A monster that feeds off the blood of humans to remain immortal. I am Vlad Dracula Tepes. King of all Vampires."

Dracula said all this without looking away, letting Willow know that this was the truth. She simply stared at him and Dracula was getting worried that she wouldn't believe him and push him away from her. After a couple minutes, Willow spoke "I believe you... It's just... A lot to take in." Dracula sighed of relief and spoke "Professor Ozpin, your daughter and the others know this secret. I trust you, Willow with this secret." Willow slowly grew a smile that Dracula trusted her with this secret. She stood up from her chair then walked towards him before kissing his lips. He kissed back as he felt her soft gloves touch his cheeks. Their kiss was intertwined with passion as Willow undid a strap to her dress and broke the kiss. She turned her head to reveal her neck. She spoke "Drink from me, my King."

Her blood smelled intoxicating to Dracula and felt himself almost unable to resist so he revealed his fangs and growled like an animal as he inched his fangs closer to her skin before it gently pressed against her flesh and dug into her skin, causing Willow to moan as she used one of her hands to grip Dracula's hair and press him more into her neck. He used his tongue to taste her blood. Her blood tasted so sweet so he bit a little harder into her skin and felt as the blood dripped from his lips and it filled him mouth. Then he pulled his fangs out and looked at her to see her breath deeply and looked at him with slightly weak eyes "How did I taste?" Dracula licked his lips and answered "Devine, my Snowflake."

She smiled and kissed his lips more as she placed her hands on his chest and got onto his lap with her leg on each side of him. He kissed back and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her back as he kissed with more aggressiveness and passion. She moaned into the kiss and loved how he kissed with dominance. The night ended in passion and love interlocked together.

* * *

Dracula opened his eyes to see the morning sun shine against the curtains. He felt pressure on his chest and looked to see Willow asleep with her head on his shoulder and her chest on his. Her hair was down and splayed out against her back and several strands were on his chest. He smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear. She moved then opened her eyes and looked see her new king. She smiled "Good morning, my king." He smiled and caressed her cheek "Good morning, my snowflake." She sat up with a blanket wrapped around her chest and rubbed her eyes to wipe the grogginess from her eyes. She yawned and Dracula spoke "Will you stay for the Vytal Tournament?" She looked up to see Dracula's back filled with whip scars and stab wounds. She frowned but answered "I perhaps can visit. But I must return to Atlas to take care of my duties." Dracula nodded in understanding and grabbed her hand gently and kissed her fingers. "I will see you again, my love."

Dracula watched Willow walk back into her flagship and take off towards Atlas. Dracula looked down at his hand to see the snowflake necklace. He placed the necklace around his neck and looked at the beautiful craftsmanship. He then looked back up to see the Vytal arena and took a deep breath. "Vlad? May we speak?" He looked back to see Glynda Goodwitch walk towards him. He gave a small glare at her then spoke "Speak your peace." Glynda noticed the edge in his voice and spoke "I sincerely apologize for pinning the blame on you for the destruction and the injuries sustained on Team RWBY. It was not right for you." Dracula sighed and spoke "I accept your apology."

Glynda smiled a bit and informed Dracula "Ozpin has added you to the roster of fights." Dracula looked behind to Glynda "What?" Glynda continued "It seems an additional rule was added to the Vytal Tournament. Not only will students compete, but certain faculty staff will compete against other staff. Ozpin hoped for you to join." Dracula sighed and responded "Fine. I accept the roster." Glynda lowered her head and walked away from Dracula, leaving him to himself.

Dracula watched the city and towards the courtyard where the Breach happened and Ruby hurt by the Blood Fang. He bared his fangs before roaring into the sky, challenging everyone in the world to face him. It was a war declaration disguised as a challenge to the tournament.

**_End of V2_**


	13. Quoth The Raven

It's been two days since the Breach of Vale and the appearance of a bat grimm nicknamed "The Ahool" Ruby was getting used to only having one eye while being comforted by her girlfriend, Weiss. Summer came by to make sure Ruby was OK. "Ruby... It's time I told you something about our lineage. You see, you and I are a special. Our eyes are capable of amazing things." Ruby looked at her mother and asked "Is this why Ozpin pointed out that I had silver eyes when we first met?" Summer nodded "You see... There was a legend of a group of warriors before Huntsman and Huntresses. Theses warriors were so deadly, that just by looking at then could kill a grimm. Silly I know, but... You and I are the last silver eyed warriors."

Ruby looked at her then down as she gently touched her eye patch and asked "But... How can it work when I just have only one eye? How is it even possible?" Summer caressed her daughter's cheek and answered her with a gentle smile "I will help you get through this. We'll start exercising tomorrow, OK sweetie?" Ruby nodded her and simply leaned on Weiss's shoulder who rubbed Ruby's shoulder. Summer looked at them and smiled "Looks you two match now." The White Rose pair blushed. Yang watched them and sighed and walked out of the dorm room. She traversed through the hallway and outside into the courtyard where she sat down in front of the statue and thought about her own mother. The sun shined bright and birds sang as a cool breeze passed by her hair. A large raven sat down upon the statue and looked around "Penny for your thoughts?" Yang looked up to see Dracula look down at her with a concerned expression.

Yang sighed as she scooted over to let Dracula sit down with her. He sat down and Yang answered, "I don't know if I have a ginger haired girl named Penny but yeah" Dracula smirked at her joke then Yang continued "It's about my mother... My actually mother. Blake, Weiss and Ruby all have their parents. Me? Abandoned by a mother I've wanted to see ever since my dad slipped out that Summer wasn't the first love he lost. I pushed for more when I found out that Raven was my mom. So... I pushed for any sort of information I could find. Then I saw a picture of this one house that my dad and mom lived in. So I put Ruby in a wagon, left when dad was asleep. I walked for hours... Then I reached the house. Nothing... It was just a dead end. Then the red eyes appeared... Grimm. So there I was... A stupid girl carrying her baby sister to their deaths."

Yang's eyes started threatening to spill tears and Dracula wrapped an arm around her to pull her close for comfort. She sniffled and hugged his arm and asked "Why is it I can't have my mom back... Why does everyone else get their loving mothers but not me... What's wrong with me?" Dracula wished her gently and started rocking her back and forth "Shh... Shh... There is nothing wrong with you, Yang. Let me tell you a secret of mine."

Dracula took a deep breath and spoke "I was the product of rape." Yang's eyes widened and gasped gently and Dracula continued "My mother was a nun and my father was the bishop. He was a fat sloth who thought he could get away with anything if it was under God. When I was born... My mother didn't care about raising me or the penance of committing suicide, she couldn't handle the pain and torment she went through with the Bishop. She was found dead and I was left in care at an orphanage. But when father found me... His fantasies never ended. For 10 straight years... I was left at the mercy of his sick fantasies. I prayed for God to find me salvation. It never came... For me... That was closest point to Hell I've ever seen."

A single bloody tear fell from his cheek and Yang squeezed his arm as she was scared. Scared at the sick thought of being a person's plaything for 10 years. She sniffled and said "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Dracula shook his head and answered "I've been alive for hundreds of years, Yang. I've learned to cope with the pain. I'm telling you this to let you know, you're not alone. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. OK?" Yang nodded and wiped her tears "Thank you... Vlad." She leaned her head against Dracula's shoulder and stayed like that for several minutes until Vlad started humming a tune. He quietly sang

Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer

Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her

Seine Wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr

Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer

Gab im Frühling meinen Liebsten her

Seine Wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr

Seine Wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr

Mein Liebster zog in die Schlacht dahin

Und rief „Solang ich siegreich bin,

Wird diese Wilde Rose blühen"

Ich gab der Blume seinen Nam'

Sie blühte stolz und unbeugsam

Bis eines Nachts dann der Winter kam

Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer

Gab im Frühling meinen Liebsten her

Seine Wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr

Werd' ich sehen ihn bald, mir bangt so sehr

Es kam ein Brief in dem es stand

Er starb als Held im fernen Land

Eine Rose fest in seiner Hand

Weh, Weh, mein Herz ist schwer

Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her

Seine Wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr

Weh, Weh, mein Herz ist schwer

Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her

Seine Wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr

Mir ist, oh, so kalt, er kommt nie mehr

By the end of the song, Yang's eyes slowly closed and she whispered "Mom..." before falling asleep. He gently picked her up and walked back towards the dorm building. He kicked the door 3 times and it opened to reveal Summer. "Vlad? What happened?" Dracula answered "She just simply needed someone to talk to." He entered inside then placed her in her top bunk and placed the blankets over her. Ruby looked up at Dracula and asked "Will she be OK?" Dracula nodded "She'll be fine. Though she just needs you all to be there for her." They all nodded and Dracula looked at Ruby "How're you feeling, Ruby?" She smiled sadly "Better." Dracula nodded and looked at Blake who held Yang's hand "What was it you two talked about?" Dracula answered sadly "It is not my place to tell. Only she can say."

Dracula walked out of their dorm room and back towards the statue. The raven was gone but he still felt watched. A voice spoke out from behind him "That was kind of you to do for Yang." Dracula looked back and a woman with long black hair and red eyes in traditional clothing and armor held a large revolver of dust infused katanas. She looked like Yang and Dracula narrowed his eyes "You're Yang's mother." Raven nodded and spoke "Yes... I am."

Dracula spoke "You have a lot to answer for. For Yang. For her father." Raven sighed and replied "I know... But I can't put her in danger." Dracula scoffed "She's training to become a Huntress. Danger will always be around." Raven shook her head "This is worse than any Grimm or bandit." Dracula raised an eyebrow "So pray tell, who is it you're trying to stop" Raven looked away "You wouldn't understand." Dracula growled "Then make me understand! Make me understand why you had to abandon your daughter when she needed you most!" Raven lowered her head and spoke "I've gotten into some bad shit with some rogue huntsman and bandit tribes. I've kept them away so they don't have any idea about Yang or Tai. There is also something out there that aims to destroy everything. There's nothing I can say for sure but all there is... Is just a name."

"Her name is Salem." Dracula narrowed her eyes at the name then looked at Raven "You abandoned her to keep her safe. Times have changed now. Your niece's eye is mutilated, The White Fang are now becoming more blood thirsty than ever. It's time you stood by your own daughter." Raven pondered his words "You're right... It's been 18 years but I've always kept an eye on her..." Dracula spoke "Go to Yang. Tell her what you've told me. Show her that you've always loved her." Raven lowered her head then nodded.

* * *

Raven walked towards the dorm room when she knocked on the door. It opened and Raven gasped and put her hands to her mouth in shock. It was her partner and leader, Summer Rose. Summer looked at Raven and smiled "Hey partner... Long time no see." Raven backed up a bit and whispered "No... No you're... You're dead... She killed you!" Summer pulled her partner into the room and hugged her gently but tightly "I know... But a certain someone brought me back." Raven was confused before looking back to see Dracula joke "Guilty as charged." Raven asked "What the hell are you?" Dracula answered "I'll tell you later. But for now, do what you came here for."

Raven nodded and walked over to Yang's bed. Weiss and Ruby looked at Raven and Ruby asked "Auntie Raven?" Raven looked at Ruby and smiled a bit. Blake looked at Raven with a look of distrust and watched her.

Yang moaned and shifted a bit as she opened her eyes and swore she saw herself but with black hair and red eyes. She rubbed her eyes then asked "Mom?" Raven smiled sadly with tears threatening to spill and said "I'm sorry... I never wanted to leave you and Tai." Yang sat up and looked at her more clearly "Then why did you leave? What were you doing for 18 years while Dad drank himself to sleep every night!?" Yang dropped down from her bed and glared at her mother with eyes red as blood. Raven closed her eyes and answered "I was stopping rogue huntsman and bandits from storming your house." Yang froze and looked at her with wide eyes "What?"

Raven answered "I have made mistakes... But you were never one of them. I wanted to stay... I really wanted to... But when I caught that someone placed a bounty on Tai and all related to him, I couldn't stay. I couldn't let them take you and kill Tai. I didn't want you to become a bandit... This was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I don't expect you to forgive me... But I hope you understand." Raven's tears dripped down her cheek and looked away in shame. Yang looked at her before speaking "It'll take time... But I'm willing to give it a chance." Raven looked at her and smiled slightly and held out her hand. Yang looked at it before stepping forward and hugged her mother. Raven hesitated with wide eyes before wrapping her arms around her daughter and sniffles as more tears threatened to spill. Summer and Ruby walked up to the pair Yang looked to see Dracula at the door and she whispered "Thank you..."

Dracula smiled and bowed his head and walked away. Dracula needed to know about this Salem person and if she poses a threat to everyone he knows and loves. He walked towards Ozpin's tower before stopping at his secretary's desk. "Oh, Professor Tepes! How may I help you?" Dracula spoke "I'd like to visit Professor Ozpin." His secretary called the office and said "Professor Ozpin, Professor Tepes is here wanting to see you." _"Send him up."_

She nodded then hung up the phone and spoke "He will be seeing you." Dracula stepped into the elevator and rode up to it. He listened to the elevator music _"Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive!"_

Dracula sighed and muttered "Half the budget is spent on his coffee, can't even invest in some decent music" The door opened and Ozpin was speaking with General Ironwood when Ozpin spoke "Ah, Vlad. How can we help you?" General Ironwood looked at him and Dracula walked up to Professor Ozpin and asked

"What do you know of the name Salem?"


	14. Secrets Unveiled

Immediately Ozpin stood up and James had a hand on his holstered pistol. "Where did you learn that name?" Ozpin demanded as he glared at Dracula who merely looked at Ozpin with a raised eyebrow "So that must be a bad name." Ozpin looked at him then at James who still had his hand on his gun who looked back at Ozpin before the Headmaster sighed "This is too soon." Dracula frowned and James took his hand off of his gun. "We wanted to tell you this after the Vytal Tournament. But since you're aware of her name... We might as well tell you."

Ozpin sat down and took a sip from his mug and began "Salem... Is essentially the Queen of Grimm. She and I have fought for hundreds of years. She desires only one thing. The destruction of all life." Dracula immediately saw similarities. Ozpin continued "Salem and I are the only magic users in Remnant. She's after four remnants of the past. Relics that hold extraordinary power. They can be used to summon the two gods that created Remnant."

Dracula sighed "Always has to have gods, doesn't it... Anything else she's after?" Ironwood and Ozpin looked at each other before Ozpin looked back and asked "I assume you've read up on Remnant's history and legends?" Dracula nodded "So tell me, what's your favorite fairy tale?" Dracula thought about it for a moment then answered "The Four Maidens." Ozpin raised an eyebrow and asked "And why that one?" "For its tale. Four girls teaching the old hermit the value of life again. As a thank you, giving them the gift to spread it to all of Remnant. It... It made me think of Team RWBY. They and Team JNPR have all given me hope and a new home." Ozpin smiled "I'm glad they managed to make you feel at home. After everything you've done for them, we still can't thank you enough for helping to change things." James stepped forward "And I can't thank you enough for helping Willow get through her depression. For finally giving Jacques what he deserves."

Dracula bowed his head then Ozpin stood up. "Please follow us. We must show you something." Ozpin and Ironwood lead Dracula back to the elevator before unlocking a hatch and pressing a button. The elevator dropped down to the very bottom. It opened up to reveal a large dim lit hall and Dracula looked up before being lead towards the end of the hall where a large capsule laid with a woman inside. The woman had tan skin with brown hair that fell to the bottom of her neck. Under her left eye, was a scar as if someone burned her face. Dracula's vision let him see her vitals and blood stream. Her heartbeat was feint but alive. He placed his hand on the capsule and asked "She's one of the Maidens, isn't she?" Ozpin and Ironwood nodded and Ozpin answered "She's the Fall Maiden. Her name is Amber. She was attacked and somehow, half of her power was stolen. By whom, we don't know. This support pod is the only thing keeping her alive."

Dracula looked at her some more before speaking "I can save her." Ironwood took a step forward and asked "How?" Dracula answered "My fangs carry a venom that will turn anyone I bite into a vampire. But before we proceed, you must be certain you want her to be a blood sucking monster like me." Ozpin looked at him and spoke "If she dies, the rest of the power will go towards the person who potentially harmed her. We have no choice." Ironwood spoke up "Hold on. If she becomes a vampire, she'll no longer be the girl we remember. She'll become a stranger to us." Ozpin looked at Amber and placed a hand on the glass and whispered "I love you..." Ozpin looked at Dracula and ordered "Save her."

The hatch was opened and Dracula picked her up bridal style before biting into her neck, causing Amber to moan as Dracula released the vampiric venom into her blood. After a small amount of time, Dracula pulled his fangs away from her neck and Ozpin could see the monitor beep rapidly as her vitals return to normal. She took a deep breath then opened her eyes to see Dracula. Her tan skin took a more pale complexion and her eyes now contained yellow in her iris.

"Who... Who are you?" She asked to which Dracula spoke "I'm Vlad Dracula Tepes. I teach at Beacon." She turned her head to see Ozpin and gasped "Daddy?" For once, Ozpin's usual calm face broke into a face of relief and happiness. He gasped and hugged Amber gently before Dracula gently placed her down. She hugged him back and tears threatened to spill. She whispered "I was so scared... They went after me... They... They took half my power. They stole a piece of me." Ozpin said "Shh... Shh... It's alright Amber. You're safe." Amber sniffles and asked "What about my sisters?" Ironwood answered "Winter is safe. We don't know where Spring or Summer are. But we're searching for them." She nodded and looked at Dracula "How did you save me?"

Dracula sighed as he would have to explain what he is and what he did to save her again. After a lengthy story, Amber was almost surprised "Given the fact I'm a magical person named after a season, a creature of the night that feeds on blood doesn't surprise me that much." Dracula commented "You're taking this extremely well." Amber shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**_THE GRIMMLANDS_**

At a table, Tyrian stood crouched on his chair as Arthur Watts was playing Minesweeper on his scroll and Hazel simply waited patiently for their leader. The doors opened and it caused Arthur to press the wrong button and it happened to be a mine. He groaned and banged his head against the table in defeat. Tyrian grinned "Lost again, Doctor? What the score this time?" Artur groaned "...24" Salem walked to her chair and sat down before saying "It's certainly a step up, Doctor Watts. But now we have things to discuss." Hazel placed his scroll onto the table which revealed a projection of Cinder who bowed her head. Salem said "So tell me, Cinder... What was it that caused you to fail uploading the virus?" Cinder hesitated and Artur smirked "You had it all planned out, Cinder. What caused that valuable piece of the plan to slip up?" Cinder glared at him before answering "A teacher broke through the window and had me pinned up against the wall. He saw the scroll then crushed it before the upload could be complete."

Salem frowned and demanded "Describe the teacher." Cinder swallowed "He had long black hair, a mustache and a sharp beard. His eyes were red... Almost red like yours. His skin was pale. He was tall. Like seven to eight feet tall. He called himself Vlad Dracula Tepes." That name froze Salem as the name rung in her head "Vlad Dracula Tepes... The Blood King. That's impossible. He was never seen" Tyrian for once, wasn't his sadistic self, instead he was worried "The Blood King has come back..." Arthur looked at them and asked "If someone could explain to me who this Dracula and why he's called The Blood King, that would be most appreciated."

Salem sighed abd spoke "An old legend of the most evil human being on Remnant... He slaughtered countless humans and faunus... He was called the Blood King because he drank the blood of his enemies, instead of wine. If this Dracula is the one I'm thinking of... We must eliminate him as fast as possible. He will ruin everything!" Cinder spoke "I stabbed him through the heart, Mistress." Salem gritted her teeth "Do you have any evidence, Cinder!?" Cinder swallowed then responded "No..." Salem "You stupid... Ignorant... Useless lesbian! A stab through the heart won't stop him! You will stay in Vale and begin the destruction on the day of the Tournament! The fear will wake up my Wyvern and I better hear that he is dead! Understood!?" Cinder swallowed and nodded hed head repeatedly "Yes Mom- I mean Mistress!" The scroll deactivated and Salem clenched her fists and spoke "If Ozma reveals us to Dracula, he will kill us all!" Tyrian spoke "But Mistress! You're our goddess! You cannot be killed!" Salem looked at Tyrian "He could drain my blood... That's the only way he'd be able to stop me."

Salem looked outside her window to see an Ahool and Nevermore fly around each other like playmates. She sighed and said "This'll be harder then I thought it would be." Everyone couldn't hear but there was fear mixed in her voice.


	15. The Calm Before the Fight

The Tournament was close. In just one day, students from around the world will fight for peace and glory. As the Amity Arena hovered above the city, The King of Vampires felt something foreboding about the next few days. Even after stopping Cinder from uploading a virus into the CCT and killing Roman Torchwick, he felt that it was not the end. This Salem is planning to destroy everything so he must be prepared. But it will not stop him from spending time with his new friends.

He looked down at the necklace given to him by Willow. A silver chain connecting to a snowflake. Dracula smiled at the gift and kissed it. As he looked up at the Arena, Weiss sat down next to him and looked at the arena. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Dracula looked at the white haired Heiress then back at the arena and answered "Yes. It's amazing what humans united can do. What brings you here, Weiss?"

Weiss looked a bit embarrassed then spoke "Vlad, you have done so much for us... You gave me back my mother. You've... You're like the father I always wanted. So... I just wanted to ask if you would be my father?"

The question shocked Dracula as he looked at Weiss with widen eyes. He never even considered himself as a father to them. Much less Weiss. He understood the abuse and pressure Jacques placed upon her. He simply wished to be a better part of their lives but now he looked at Weiss who had a small flicker of hope in her eyes that he'd accept her request. He thought about it for thirty seconds but it felt like hours for Weiss. She was almost about to look away when Dracula pulled Weiss into a hug. She wrapped his arms around his waist and he answered "I always did want a daughter."

That was all Weiss needed before nuzzling her face into his chest and Dracula raked his fingers through her side ponytail. He smiled and spoke "If we ever see Adrian, I will introduce you to him. He's your big brother." Weiss smiled at the thought of meeting his son that would become her brother. Adrian did always express interest of having a sibling. However since Lisa always sent Dracula off to different locations for historical value or medicines for Lisa. Weiss felt tears leak from her eyes so she wiped her her cheeks then looked at Dracula with a smile "As of now... I am Weiss Dracula Schnee." Dracula smiled and kissed her forehead. Ruby peaked her head out from the statue and zipped across the fountain to wrap her arms around Weiss while shouting excitingly

"Oh I'm so proud of you, Weiss!!" Weiss was trying to pry Ruby off of her but failed and shouted "Unhand me, you dolt!!" Ruby and Vlad could tell that Weiss secretly enjoyed being surprised hugged by her girlfriend. Ruby spoke "You're finally Vlad's daughter! I knew it would happen!"

"Did Weiss finally ask you?" Yang asked from behind along with Blake. Dracula chuckled and asked "You were all waiting, weren't you?" Blake shrugged her shoulders "Maybe." Dracula chuckled and shook his head as he watched Weiss simply give up and let Ruby hug her. He then thought "How am I going to explain this all to Willow." It wasn't official as there hasn't been any paperwork involved but no doubt Weiss spoke to her mother about asking Dracula to become her father. Willow knew how much he meant to her daughter and Willow loved Dracula. She knew they could potentially be married and Dracula will become part of the company. And unlike Jacques, she knows Dracula won't ruin the company. He may just improve it all. Better than what Willow has done.

Dracula stood up and spoke to the team "I'm going to make a phone call." He walked inside the school before dialing Willow Schnee. It rang for a couple seconds and she answered "Yes, my love?" Dracula took a breath before answering "It seems I'm now officially your daughter's father." An excited scream broke through the Scroll before Willow quickly calmed down and spoke "Excellent. I'll make sure the paperwork is delivered in a few hours." Dracula was surprised "That fast my love?" A quick laugh escaped her and answered "Simply for legitimacy. I doubt it would be able to make it across due to the Tournament. Vlad, in all seriousness, I'm glad you accepted to be her father. Jacques was never a good father to her. But I see how she sees you. You were the father she wished was there for her since the beginning."

It made Dracula smile and answered "I always did want a daughter. So I think I would be a fool to refuse her or you for that matter." He could feel Willow smile at her end "Smart boy. You would be a great father, Vlad." Dracula faltered. He'd beg to differ. Before arriving in Remnant, he lamented and realized what he was doing. At that point, he lost every will to do anything. To just let himself die by his son's hand. After months of being in Remnant, just a small amount of time, Dracula has been given a second chance at everything. To be a father, to be a teacher, to have love. It gave him hope so he smiled and answered "Thank you Willow. I did my best with Adrian. I'm going to do my best with Weiss."

Willow then remembered something "Oh dear, I haven't had you meet my other two children. Winter and Whitley. Perhaps another time." Dracula smiled "Quite alright dear. Another time will work. Now I must let you go for I have somethings to address." "Oh of course, Vlad. I have things to do as well. I love you Vlad." Dracula smiled "I love you too." He hung up then walked back out to see Team JNPR with the girls. He smiled then Pyrrha saw Vlad and waved "Hello Vlad!" Dracula bowed his head "Pyrrha. It's been awhile. Jaune, how is your training coming along?" The blonde knight scratched the back of his neck as he answered "Without Pyrrha I don't think I could've made it far here." Pyrrha put a hand on her shoulder and said "It's your dedication and drive to improve that has helped you, Jaune." Jaune smiled and kissed her cheek.

Weiss watched the scene then asked "So Pyrrha finally told you her feelings, Jaune?" He replied "Actually, after the dance, I finally had the guts to ask her out. Oh and Weiss? I'm sorry for all the cringey flirts and requests for you to go out with me." Weiss was surprised by the apology then she shook herself then bowed her head "I accept your apology, Jaune. I'm sorry for my behavior to you as well." Jaune was surprised but nodded his head. Pyrrha kissed Jaune's cheek and spoke "Oh I'm so proud of you Jaune." Dracula smiled at them all then asked "Are you all ready for the Tournament?" Nora jumped up and answered "Hell yeah! We'll break all their legs!" Dracula shook his head in amusement.

Ruby answered "Team RWBY is ready!!" Despite the pain inflicted on her and the loss of her eye, she got back up and Dracula was proud of her. "Good. You must give it your all if you are to come out victorious. A team is only as good if you work together." The 8 of them nodded and looked at each other. Dracula asked "Who else is joining the Tournament?" Weiss answered "Team CFVY and... Ugh Team CRDL." Dracula truly despised that team. All they were good for was just combat. Their academics were below average. Not to mention their blatant racism towards Faunus. "Why they're still here is beyond me." Dracula commented and the rest agreed.

The King's gaze went back to the large hovering arena. He spoke as he looked back down at the 8 students "Today is the calm before the fight. Tomorrow will be your biggest chance to prove to everyone that you are true huntsman." Ruby looked at him with a determined expression as she held Weiss's hand "We won't let you down Vlad." Weiss spoke "Thank you... Father." Yang pressed her fists together as Blake had a smirk on her face then took off her bow, revealing her kitty ears. Jaune had a look of determination while holding Pyrrha's hand. Nora cracked her knuckles and Ren had a rare smirk on his face. They were all looking forward to the Tournament. Dracula looked at them all with pride. Tomorrow will be a day like no other.


	16. The Tournament Begins

The Vytal Festival was created to be a sign of peace between the Four Kingdoms. It would bring them all together to celebrate peace and union. The festival would be held every other year in by each of the kingdoms. Today was the 40th Biennially Vytal Tournament hosted by Vale.

Large airships flew up to the Amity Arena at docked as floods of women, men, children and Faunus entered the arena. Many purchased food and souvenirs to make their days memorable. The day was bright and only several clouds. It brought a warm feeling as everyone piled in and sat down. After a few minutes, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck sat down into the booth with the holographic screen powering up and revealing the two teachers. Professor Port spoke into the microphone "Citizens of Remnant! Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament! Before we start the tournament, we have a special guest who will be performing a right of passage for all teams, along with a song performed with one of our brightest students, Weiss Schnee! Please welcome Professor Vladimir Dracula Tepes!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as drums started a rhythmic beat and Dracula stepped out from the shadows and towards the arena. Instead of the usual black and red tunic. The King was simply in black pants and boots with his chest exposed. He stood in the middle as the teams from Haven, Beacon, Atlas, and Shade circled around him. They watched as Dracula knelt down and held out his hands as fire appeared. He moved his hands around in a rhythmic pattern before blowing the fire, the flames spiraled into the sky, before taking form of a large dragon like creature and roaring before diving down onto Dracula. The crowd gasped at the display as the flames bursted into a shockwave, touching all the students. The drums stopped as the flames washed over the students. Instead of burning their skin, it left a tattoo of their Kingdom's emblems on their hand.

Dracula stood up and spoke out "May your deities smile upon you in battle! May your fights be fair and in your favor!" Cheers roared out as the students looked at the black emblem in their hands. Some were impressed while several were worried about it disrupting their look. Dracula stood up as he spoke "As we give these students the right of passage as warriors, we must look to the fallen. Those who gave their lives for their kingdoms, their cities, their villages, their families. This song is for everyone. Our unity will be the only answer to defeating the Grimm and those who threaten peace! This song is called Resistance." Dracula and Weiss stood side by side before nodding at each other.

(I) am a nation, (I) am a million faces

Formed together, made for elevation

(I) am a soldier, (I) won't surrender

Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers

(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)

The voice of the unheard

(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)

Love is the answer

Weiss: I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside

(I) I (I), can't, can't sit here quiet

Weiss: You can take my heart, you can take my breath

When you pry it from my cold, dead chest!

Dracula and Weiss: This is how we rise up

Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train

This is how we rise up

Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder

Magic, static, call me a fanatic

It's our world, they can never have it

This is how we rise up

It's our Resistance, you can't resist us

(Hey) Can you hear me? (Hey) Are you listening?

Sleeping in the shadows, could be making history

(Walk) through the fire, (walk) on the water

Used to be a slave, but now you are a conqueror

Weiss: They can take my heart, they can take my breath

When they pry it from my cold, dead chest

Dracula and Weiss: This is how we rise up

Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train

This is how we rise up

Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder

Magic, static, call me a fanatic

It's our world, they can never have it

This is how we rise up

It's our Resistance, you can't resist us

Up, up, up, up, up

We're rising up, up, up, up, up

Weiss: (The voice of the unheard)

Rising up, up, up, up, up

We're rising up, up, up, up, up

Weiss: (Love is the answer)

Rising up, up, up, up, up

We're rising up, up, up, up, up

Weiss: (Love is the answer)

This is how we rise up

It's our Resistance, you can't resist us

Dracula and Weiss: This is how we rise up

Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train

This is how we rise up

Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder

Magic, static, call me a fanatic

It's our world, they can never have it

This is how we rise up

It's our Resistance, you can't resist us

As the song ended, the crowd cheered for their performance. The uplifting lyrics and inspiring voices behind them certainly did make many of them feel better and uplifting. Weiss smiled at the praising and looked at Dracula before bowing to him. Dracula bowed before her as well then Doctor Oobleck announced "Truly amazing! And now for our rules! The Tournament will be divided into 4 rounds. It will start with Teams of 4. Then it will move into the Doubles. For the first time, Faculty members will be throwing their skills into the arena! And finally the fourth round will be the Singles! The only thing being judged is skill!" Professor Port took over from there "And with that, let us take to the Randomizer!"

The holographic board started spinning until it stopped on Team RWBY vs. TEAM ABRN. Ruby jumped and cheered with Yang smashing her fists together. Blake smirked and Weiss crossed her arms and tried baring her teeth like a vampire but failed. Dracula walked out of the arena and towards one of the chairs where he watched with a wine glass of blood and large bowl of popcorn. He watched as Team RWBY stepped into the arena along with ABRN. Professor Port spoke "Team RWBY has been one of the most promising freshman teams of Beacon!" Doctor Oobleck picked up from there "Yes indeed! These girls have truly strided to becoming one of the best teams and this is is only their first year!"

Ruby looked upon the four competitors to judge their styles and who would best be suited. The Randomizer started spinning when it landed on Ice and Fire. The location around the two teams opened up and rose to ice on ABRN's side and the molten magma rose on RWBY's side. Dracula watched with confidence that RWBY will win. Professor Port bellowed "BEGIN!"

It was chaos. Ruby kept Bolin on his toes with her swift strikes and precision shots. Despite having only one eye, Ruby fought as if she still had two. She hooked her scythe around his staff then fired into his chest, taking a chunk of his aura down and the force cut through his staff, leaving him with just two sticks. "Sorry!" Ruby squeaked before charging and kicking Bolin in the face.

Yang threw a hook at Arlan's cheek before throwing a punch into her stomach and jumping up and punching her face down. Arslan back flipped and threw her kunai at Yang who caught the blade and pulled it, pulling Arslan towards her and uppercutting her chin. Launching the Mistralian brawler up into the air and Yang shot herself up into the air then releasing a shotgun blast that launched Arslan off the arena "And with that! The leader Arslan is off the field!" Professor Port announced.

Dracula took a sip of his wine and had a proud smile on his face. Raven and Summer walked up to him and sat down next to him. "She's doing well." Raven stated to which Dracula nodded "She's learned to be smart with her punches. Not just punching blindly. It was very mature of her to ask me to teach her new moves." Raven smiled and watched as the rest of the team fought off the last three members. "I'm proud of what my daughter's become." Summer watched as Ruby fought Bolin and smiled "My little Rose is all grown up now. I'm so proud of her."

Blake slashed with her cleaver at Reese who used her hover board to block the swing before kicking it towards the Cat Faunus who managed to slash it away with her. The board was cut in half which then transformed into dual dust pistols. Reese started firing at Blake who started using her shadow clone semblance to take the hits as Blake sprinted towards Reese who kept backing up while shooting but slipped on the ice and fell on her ass which she clenched and fell onto her side with anime tears. Blake hissed as it looked like it hurt.

Weiss created a black glyph to stop all the dust bullets from Nadir's submachine gun. He growled as he kept firing, hoping that one of the bullets would break through her glyph. Weiss smirked as the glyph turned white then launched back at Nadir who tried dodging while a majority hit him. Causing a third quarter of his aura to drop. Weiss then followed that up with a quick sprint with her speeding glyphs to make quick swipes and jabs with Myrtenaster to finish off his aura to below the red meter. By the end, Nadir simply fell down on his back and Doctor Oobleck announced "With that, Nadir is down for the count! Leaving Reese and Bolin as the last ones."

Reese and Bolin stood back to back as Ruby saw the opportunity and shouted "Bumblebee!!" Weiss used her glyphs to create a curve of ice for Yang to skate across. Yang shot her gauntlets to give herself more momentum as she slid across with Blake throwing her gun and Yang grabbed. Blake jumped on Ruby's back who fired Crescent Rose to fire Blake off. Reese and Colin held their weapons up only to see Blake throw Yang towards them who gave a battle cry and punch the two through magma rock. Eliminating them from the tournament. Cheers echoed all around as Professor Port announced "Team ABRN is defeated by Double Knockout! Team RWBY proceeded to the the doubles! Ruby looked at Blake and Yang who hugged each other tightly and looked at Weiss who was processing their victory. "We won?" Weiss asked with Ruby jumping into Weiss's arms and hugged her tightly and Ruby kissed her cheek "We did it Weiss!"

Dracula smiled with pride as he took a final sip of his wine and stood up. Team RWBY looked to see Dracula raise his glass in pride of their victory. Yang's gaze moved to Raven and gasped. Her own mother came by to watch her succeed. Ruby saw her mother clap for her and a smile of pride on her face.

Dracula hugged all four girls as he spoke "Oh I'm so proud of you girls. You have truly shown the world a true team." Raven put a hand to Yang's cheek and kissed her forehead "You did a hell of a number on that Arslan girl. Impressive job." Yang smiled and hugged her mother tightly. Summer ruffled Ruby's hair and spoke "Amazing job Ruby. You're a wonderful leader." Ruby smiled sheepishly to which Weiss rolled her eyes "Just take the compliment Ruby. You deserve it." Ruby smiled at Weiss who smiled back. Dracula then remembered something "Ah, I nearly forgot! I made something for you four."

Dracula pulled out four lockets, each with the team's logo and color. Dracula handed them to the four who opened them and gasped.

Inside was a picture. A picture of Dracula with Team RWBY in front of him. Dracula spoke "I painted them myself. I hope you like them." Weiss smiled and hugged her vampiric father. "It's beautiful, Father." Dracula smiled and the rest came on for the hug. Raven and Summer watched the scene unfold and Summer had a tear threaten to leak. "Oh this is just too cute!" Summer then latched herself to Raven who rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Summer.

Ruby broke the hug and asked "Is anyone else starving?" Blake spoke "I may have worked up an appetite." To which her stomach growled loudly like an Ursa. Blake blushed and put her hands to her stomach. Dracula chuckled and shook his head and spoke "Come on. Let's go find a place to eat."

Dracula placed down an order for seven people. Blake nodded to which the old man nodded and got to work on their orders. A question came out "Mind if we join?" It was Pyrrha along with Jaune and Nora and Ren. Dracula spoke "Of course! Come on over!" Each bowl was given to the teams and Blake practically drooled at seeing her bowl of tuna before scarfing down on it. Dracula shook his head out her lack of manners. "Blake, you need to relish the taste. Not gulp it all down. It'll just you leave you mote hungry." Blake blushed then looked down before speaking "Sorry Vlad." The rest of her team giggled to which Dracula looked at them both and spoke "That goes to you three as well." They stopped giggling and looked bashful. Dracula shook his head in amusement as they started eating their food.

Soon, everyone was happy and full. Though Jaune had his head on the table and groaned. "If I puke, it's your fault." Nora said excitingly "Ooh! Aim it at the enemy!" Ren responded "Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel like it'll help."

Dracula asked "So you're next on the roster?" to which Pyrrha nodded "It'll be a fresh change of pace. Instead of fighting terrorists, monsters, and thieves, we'll be facing off against huntsman and huntress just like us." Dracula responded "Then you four better get to the arena before Doctor Oobleck yells at you. They all nodded and left the table towards the elevator. Ruby spoke "Come on! Let's go watch them!" Raven and Summer along with the rest nodded. They got out and headed to the arena before Weiss held Dracula's wrist. "Father? I just want to say... Thank you. For this." She held the locket which was around her neck and Dracula smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Of course, daughter."

Off in the distance, Mercury watched the scene then put a finger to his ear, revealing a communicative device spoke "Hey, this Dracula dude is still alive." He heard growling then Cinder order "Watch them. I'm uploading the virus again. Then you remember what to do?" "Yeah yeah. I know Cinder."

"Do not get smartass with me, Mercury. Or I'll make you think your father's beating were tickles." Mercury flinched then glared at the elevator before tipping his earpiece off. "Fucking bitch..."


	17. The Dead Don't Die

**_Vale Underground_**

Death was always seen as the harsh truth of reality. While life was seen as a beautiful and blissful lie. Many religions seek to ease the pain of death by speaking of a place to go after death. For many Faunus, they said that when a Faunus died, they are reincarnated as their full animal. It sounded peaceful for many people. To be given second life in a different way. But in Earth, Vampires were seen as a mockery of both life and death. Eternal life could be seen as a blessing to the ignorant. To escape the inevitable truth of life. To indulge in life's pleasures with no consequence. Only to be at a price. Feast upon the blood of the living to maintain eternal life.

Blood was often depicted as a piece of the soul. Currency that could affect a vampire's life depending on the victim. Blood offered is often more powerful as compared to taking blood. Many vampires never knew for it was simply in their nature to take the lives of their victims. Having blood offered could accomplish miracles. It was speculated that offering blood could possibly return life to the dead and turn them into vampires.

Darkness was all that was seen throughout the train tunnel as the ground was disturbed by footsteps. The darkness was broken by a light from a scroll as the person approached the corpse of Roman Torchwick. The smell oozed from the body as flies buzzed around. The gaping hole in his chest started to fill with maggots when the person knelt down. It was Neo. She looked at her mentor and father-figure slowly rotting away. All because of the cursed Vampire King that Cinder pointed Neo to being the perpetrator. Neo couldn't accept his death and so she learned of the Blood King who drank the blood of his enemies. It was said that it gave him power so she searched for Roman to bring him back and exact revenge on the Bloody King.

Neo pulled out the blade from her umbrella and lifted her sleeve up and pressed the blade into her wrist. Blood oozed out of her skin and hovered her arm over Roman's mouth. She watched as the blood dripped into his lips and on his tongue. She silently pleaded for it to work. To have her father figure back. A minute has passed with no signs of movement and tears dripped down Neo's cheeks as she silently cried. It was merely a fool's hope for those gullible to bring back their loved ones. She crawled to her feet as she started slowly walking away before the flies stopped buzzing. She stopped then looked back to see the body missing. She started looking around for any hope of seeing Roman. Her breathing grew heavy as her fear started spiking up.

"Neo?" That voice froze her on the spot. She slowly turned around with her body shanking in fear only to be met with a pair of fangs lunging towards her and a roar echo throughout the tunnel.

* * *

Dracula watched as Team JNPR fought against Team BRNZ. Dracula watched as the sniper pinned them down behind the rock. He grew slightly worried but then Jaune ordered for Nora to get to the mountain and keep them distracted. When Nora reached the top, lightning struck down on her which charged her up before firing a whole heart of grenades at the sniper. "Argos, go!" Then nobody moved to the confusion of RWBY and Dracula. He asked "Are they seriously doing this right now? In front of everybody?" Jaune started arguing about their team moves before Brawnz shouted that they were in the middle of a fight.

Dracula facepalmed "I'm starting to think I got off lucky with you girls." Weiss patted his arm and spoke "And we are grateful but those four could use some work." Summer had a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Raven rolled her eyes at her leader's immaturity. Jaune sighed as he was just done with it so he ordered Nora to hit them with her hammer. She gave an evil smirk and pounced on them and hit all four with their hammer, throwing them against the shield at the edge of the arena. Dracula winced and Professor Port announced "And with that, Team JNPR move on to the doubles round! ...Could someone go check to see if they're alright?" "Well that was... Fun. I think?" Dracula questioned after seeing that mess of a fight.

* * *

Doctor Oobleck announced "Well Vacuo fans will certainly be hurting after that one. However, this round will have them on the edge of their seats!" Professor Port spoke "Team NDGO from Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies will be going up against some of the toughest, testosterone filled teammates we've seen! I'm, of course, talking about Team SSSN! While Sun Wukong and his team will be representing Mistral, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him on!"

Dracula watched as the arena changed to a desert with an artificial sun. Though it was artificial, it was still hot and it made Dracula's skin smoke a little which was nothing more than an annoyance. He watched as the other half turned into an ocean with spots of sand and a wrecked ship. Neptune suddenly frozen up at the sight so Ruby asked "Uh... What's wrong with Neptune?" Blake sighed and answered "Neptune's... Afraid of the water." Dracula then started laughing.

Weiss looked at her father and asked "What's so funny?" Dracula answered "His name is Neptune and he's afraid of the water!?" It only caused him to laugh more much to the confusion of the team and Summer and Raven. He calmed down enough and explained "Where I'm from, Neptune was the name of a sea god." Yang spoke "Oh... So it's funny because Neptune was a sea god and now our Neptune is afraid of the water?" Dracula watched as the match started with Neptune zipping to the desert. "Well this'll be a good one

* * *

The match ended with Neptune sticking his Guandao into the sea and electrifying the last three members of NDGO. Professor Port announced "And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!!"

Summer spoke "Well, I wish we could stick around, but we gotta get back to work. Well more Raven has to. Tai and I are going on a reunion date." Summer stood up and hugged Dracula and smiled at him with her fangs revealed. Ruby hugged her mother while Yang hugged Raven. Raven and Summer walked away from the arena and Yang spoke "Come on, let's go congratulate them.

Weiss stood up and was about to walk when she heard a bullhead with strips of flags behind the wings and her demeanor changed to happiness "She's here! Father, come with me!" She grabbed Vlad's hand and managed to zip him away from the rest of her team. Yang asked "What was that all about?" Ruby spoke "I um... I'll go see what that was." She zipped away as well leaving Yang with Blake. The Golden haired brawler asked "Want to get something to drink then congratulate them?" Blake smiled "Sure, let's go."

* * *

"So can you remind me who you want me to meet, Weiss?" Dracula asked as he was pulled by the heiress towards the school courtyard. The Bullhead landed down and the door opened to reveal Winter Schnee. Who was like a younger version of Willow with her hair in a bun and several strands of her white hair over her ear. Dracula whispered to himself "Aw crap baskets." Four AK-200 were in line behind Winter as she looked at Beacon Academy. Weiss came up to her. "Winter! It's great to see you again- I mean, I am honored to be reacquainted with you, Dear Sister."

Dracula looked at how stiff Weiss was in front of Winter, like she has no choice but to act formal in front of family. Winter spoke "Beacon... It's been a while. It feels different." Somehow Ruby appeared in front of Dracula and next to Weiss and answered "It is fall so I guess it is colder." Weiss snarled then punched her girlfriend's shoulder, leaving her on her knees to shut her up. Dracula winced then picked her Ruby and patted her head to make her feel better. Weiss spoke "Oh it is so wonderful to see you again! Beacon and Vale is so much different and even then it's changed so much!" Before Weiss could continue, Winter spoke coldly "I'm fully aware of how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. But that isn't why I'm here. I also did not come here to watch my own bloodline fail so miserably." Weiss was shocked and defended "But we won!"

Winter responded "Only a novice would call that a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." That made Weiss flinch so that was when Dracula interfered "Enough!" Winter looked at Dracula then kept a calm voice "So. You're the one who became Weiss's new father. The one who helped Mother break out of her drunken state. While I would thank you for helping Mother, I do not approve of how you practically wrapped your hand around my younger sister." Dracula narrowed his eyes then looked down at her "I do not need your approval, Winter. Besides, would you rather still have Jacques be her father? Continue his abuse on Weiss?" Winter flinched slightly then sighed. Her form went from stiff to hunched over, as if she couldn't keep the weight anymore. She spoke "I suppose you are right. I apologize for my behavior."

Dracula relaxed and spoke "You are forgiven. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vladimir Dracula Tepes." He placed a hand to his chest and bowed his upper half to Winter who curtsied to the Vampire King. Ruby took the silence to speak up "So... This is a nice... Family reunion." Winter looked at Ruby. "So this is the leader of your team. I must admit, I was weary at first, but now after hearing of what you went through, I don't think I could've picked anyone different for Weiss to be with." Ruby was shocked and started blushing while Weiss wasn't doing any better. "Winter!" Weiss exclaimed while trying to cool herself down. Winter let a faint playful smirk escape before asking "If it is alright with you, may I see it?" Ruby managed to calm herself down then took the eye patch off to reveal the mangled silver eye. Winter held sympathetic eyes and noticed how similar Ruby's scar was to Weiss. Winter put a hand on her shoulder "I apologize for what the Blood Fang did to you, Miss Rose. Perhaps once this festival is over, we can speak with General Ironwood about getting an eye replacement."

Ruby looked up at Winter with contained excitement and replied "I appreciate that, Miss... Um Schnee. Yeah, I'd like to have a new eye." Winter couldn't help but smile as she saw her younger sister's girlfriend physically shake with excitement. Weiss looked at Winter in appreciation and mouthed "Thank you." Winter smiled and spoke "I'll have General Ironwood order an eye prosthetic soon. I'll assume you want the eye color to be silver?"

Ruby calmed down a bit and nodded to Winter. The young huntress was grateful and put back on her eye patch and Weiss held Ruby's hand to which Ruby smiled at her then Winter spoke "While I still have time, why don't you show me to your quarters to see if it is up to my standards."

Weiss shook herself out of her lovestruck gaze and spoke "Of course! And just as an FYI, the bunk beds only LOOK unstable." Winter then became confused "Bunk. Beds?" Dracula spoke "Believe me, this'll be good." He walked along side Ruby and spoke "That was rather mature of you, Ruby." The young Huntress smiled and spoke "Experience and good role models will do that to you."

As Dracula walked along the two sisters and the youngest huntress, the two AK-200 walked behind them before the two were dismantled and a rugged voice shouted out "Hey! You... Yeah In talking to you, Ice Queen." Dracula turned around and saw a man in his 40's with a grey button up suit with black pants and boots. He had a torn red cape with whiskers along his jawline and red eyes. He was hunched over and reeked of alcohol and Weiss, offended walked towards him "Excuse me!? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The man simply put his hand over her face and shushed her "Not you... You." He pointed towards Winter. "Saw that crappy ship of yours. Heard you were here."

Winter sassed "I'm standing right here." He squinted his eyes then said "So it seems." Ruby poked her head out from behind Dracula and gasped "UNCLE QROW!!" she zipped towards him with Rose pedals before hugging onto his arm and squealed "Oh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me!? Did you miss me!?" Qrow smiled and answered "Nope." He dropped her and ruffled her hair before Winter spoke out "You do realize you just destroyed Atlas property?"

Qrow looked around and started gasping "Oh I'm so sorry! I thought these were sentient life forms! Not buckets of bolts!" Ruby started getting nervous and put a hand on his sleeve "Uh Uncle Qrow, maybe we shouldn't do this here." Qrow "Uh uh. I have a bone to pick with her." He pulled away and started working towards Winter and spoke "I thought Atlas couldn't stoop any lower. You really think you're the defenders? You're just a bunch of sellouts."

Winter suppressed a sneered as she's heard that line many times and replied "I don't know what you think you heard, but I've heard enough." Qrow replied "Oh I've heard too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Weiss and Dracula grew concerned "What're you talking about?" Dracula asked and Winner spoke " Weiss, it's time you left." "Yeah, listen to your big sister, Weiss! She'll protect you. Just like how Atlas will protect us all!" Winter sneered then pulled out her saber and it somehow turned into a smirk though unseen to everyone else. "If you won't hold your tongue, I will gladly remove it for you!"

Qrow had a smirk as well as he smoothed his hair back and waited for her. Dracula watched with narrowed eyes and looked at Winter who had a smirk herself. He thought she must be arrogant as to think she can take on Qrow. From what he could tell, Qrow has had more experience in combat and watched as Winter zipped towards him before jabbing her saber, but Qrow managed to dodge them. From what Dracula could see, she was deliberately missing his head. This isn't a challenge... It's a goddamn lover's quarrel.

Dracula spoke "So your sister's in love." Weiss looked up at him and asked "What!? How can you tell?" Dracula then answered "Look at her. She's deliberately missing his head. She's too laid back.

If this was proper combat, she'd naturally be more stiff have more of a form, yes?" Weiss watched and answered "Yes? How does this have to do with Winter being in love?" Ruby watched him and said "Qrow's playing with her. She knows it so they're... Oh gods."

Dracula growled out "This is a goddamn lover's quarrel. This is how they show they're flirting. By challenging and showing strength." Weiss exclaimed "How can she be in love with such a disrespectful drunkard such as him!?" Ruby asked "How did you fall in love with me, Weiss?" That made Weiss blush and shut up as she continued watching Winter and Qrow dance around each other. Albeit with weapons and combat.

Soon, Ironwood shouted "SCHNEE!!" in which the fighting came to a halt and Qrow quietly growled "Cockblocker." Winter whispered "Plenty of time later, Qrow." She looked back up and looked at Ironwood "Sir!" Ironwood demanded "What is the meaning of this!?" Winter spoke "He started the altercations!" Qrow interfered "That's actually not true. She started it first." Winter sighed and lowered her head in shame.

Ozpin spoke out "Now now. There's a fight happening at the Arena Amity that I promise has better seats. And popcorn." Glynda spoke out as she glared at both Qrow and Winter "Break it up, people! We'll take care of this mess." Winter walked behind Ironwood and Qrow simply walked to the back and Ozpin asked Dracula "Vlad. Will you please come with us?" Vlad put a hand on Weiss's head and kissed her forehead "I will see you two later. Keep out of trouble. At least for a few hours." He smiled then started walking with Qrow. Ruby looked at Weiss and asked "So... Want to continue watching the fights or did you have something else in mind?" Weiss looked at Ruby and spoke "How about something to drink?" Ruby smiled and held her hand "Sure!" Weiss couldn't help but kiss her lips and wrap her arms around her. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and kissed back.

**A/N: So I rewrote a piece in this chapter because people saying how it put Ruby into a handicap. Believe me guys, I was weighing my options. Did I want Ruby to have a new eye or should I let Ruby have her eye as a reminder? It was a tough choice so believe me when I say that it wasn't lost on me. Thank you for your constructice critism and I hope you're all enjoying the story. This is my longest story so far so I'm putting all my time into this one. There will be an actual ending to this one so we're almost done guys!!**


	18. Danger Grows

It was nearing dusk when Dracula arrived to Ozpin's office and saw Qrow say "And I have reason to believe you shouldn't be here! Seriously! Who invited her!?" Ironwood answered "Miss Schnee will be informed later on." Winter was shocked and tried to protest but Ironwood ended the conversation with his tone "Schnee." Winter straightened and saluted him "Yes sir." Winter passed by Qrow with a smirk who responded with a wink. Already, Dracula was getting annoyed by their continuous flirting. Winter passed by Dracula with a smile and nodded her head. He nodded back before walking next to Glynda "They're in love." Glynda looked at Dracula as if he grew a second head "What!?" Dracula merely chuckled and smirked.

Ozpin asked "Qrow, what did you find?" He pulled out his flask and answered "I heard about the infiltration on the CCT and I'm here to tell you, these pawns aren't grunts. They are the ones responsible for Amber's condition." Dracula narrowed his eyes "Cinder Fall." Qrow then noticed Dracula and asked "Excuse me, but who're you?" Ozpin replied "Qrow meet Vlad Dracula Tepes. The newest edition to our cause." Dracula held his hand out to Qrow who shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you, Qrow." Qrow nodded "You too, Vlad. So you know what's going on?"

Dracula answered "Cinder is responsible for the attempted hacking of the CCT. She ordered Roman to collect huge amounts of dust which was then transported to Mountain Glenn as essential a giant bomb. Apparently the Breach was meant to happen the day of the Tournament. Which is why I suggest you implant Semblance detectors amongst the arena. If Emerald Sustrai's transcripts are anything to believe, she may put an illusion somewhere to cause confusion."

Ironwood nodded and spoke "I agree with Vlad. I'll have drones patrolling the grounds and the seats. They catch any use of a semblance outside the arena then we'll know it. It most certainly will be Emerald Sustrai." Ozpin spoke from there "There may be more than just her. Keep an eye out." Dracula nodded then brought up a good topic "If on the off chance an attack happens, the first priority should be to evacuate Amber. None of it will mean anything if they get to her and kill her for the second half of the Maiden's power." Ironwood nodded and spoke "A drop ship will be standing by and I'll have several guards stand watch." Ozpin spoke "Even if she only has half of the Maidens power, are is still capable of handling herself." Qrow argued "Oz, she was drained and kept in a life support for an unprecedented amount of time. If these guys come back to finish the job, they could do it easy. I agree with Jimmy for once."

Ozpin sighed and took a sip of his coffee and spoke "Very well. Anything else to discuss?" Dracula looked at James Ironwood and spoke

"James, I have a request for you. Ruby Rose lost one of her eyes in the Breach. I believe Winter wanted to talk to you about it." Ironwood nodded "I'll have one of my top scientists create one for her. We'll schedule a surgery after the tournament." Dracula nodded in appreciation and Qrow asked "Wait... Ruby lost her eye?" Dracula looked at him "You didn't realize that when she rushed you?" Qrow looked down in shame "I thought she was being funny..."

Ozpin spoke "It doesn't matter. James, I appreciate you doing this for one of my students." He simply smiled then looked to see the sky turning to dusk. "If we're finished, then I suggest we should all get some rest. The doubles are tomorrow and I'd much like to watch them as they happen." Dracula nodded and started walking away when Qrow walked up to him "Hey. I heard about everything you did for my nieces and I appreciate it." Dracula nodded and asked "How about sometime after the Tournament, we have some drinks?" Qrow had a smirk and spoke "I like you a lot more now, Vlad." He patted his back then walked with him away from the tower.

* * *

Neo dragged a woman by her hair who was screaming against the tape as her hands and legs were bound by rope. She kicked a door to the warehouse open then threw her down in front of a shadow. The only visible feature from the shadow are the bright orange eyes that eyed the girl in hunger. Growling emitted as the shadow revealed itself to be Roman Torchwick. He had a grin that revealed his fangs. He lunged at the girl and bit down into her neck and started draining her blood. Her screams of agony were like music to Neo's ears and she licked her lips as she too was feeling hungry. Her fangs cut her tongue a bit so she went off to get a victim for herself.

'Soon Dracula will meet his match' Roman thought as he drained the last of the woman's blood, leaving nothing but a dry empty husk.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

The Doubles round were rather more interesting since two members would be elected and they'd have to be the best if they want to progress.

Dracula watched as Weiss and Yang faced off against Neon Kat and Flynt Coal. Flynt used a trumpet as a weapon which Dracula continued to question as to how you can make a music instrument into a weapon. Yang was getting extremely pissed off at Neon. With his heightened hearing, he could hear Neon continuesly insulting Yang. While he did not want to admit it, it's a sound strategy. To disorientate and throw your opponents off guard, but Dracula knew her greatest strength would arrive to kick Neon in the face. For Weiss, it seems she was having trouble with Flynt. Dracula muttered "Come on Weiss. You've got this."

Weiss was on the floor trying to reach for her rapier while Flynt had his foot on it. Dracula could see that Flynt was after Weiss with extreme prejudice. He'll have a talk with him once the fight is over. Flynt then focused on helping Neon deal with Yang so Weiss had time to get up. "Get up, Weiss." Dracula muttered as he gripped the armrest. He was then shocked to see Weiss throw herself and Flynt into a lava geyser "Weiss!!" He stood up and watched as she was left covered on soot and Flynt was still in the fight. "Weiss's aura is completely depleted and Flynt Coal is still in the game!" Doctor Oobleck announced. Professor Port spoke "Oh, it looks like Yang is angry, and you wouldn't like her when she's... Upset." Dracula watched as Yang grew incredibly pissed off and bombarded the duo with her shots before launching herself towards Flynt and closing the trumpet, launching him away and the buzzer rang. "Oh, Sour note for Flynt!" Doctor Oobleck spoke and Yang was left with Neon who was trying to take control of her skates before being caught on a rock and tumbling down into a water geyser.

"Now Yang!" Dracula shouted and Yang smirked as she shot at Neon and it ended in fireworks as Yang was left to be the remaining victor. "With that, Team RWBY moves on to the Singles Round!!" Professor Port announced. Yang ran up to Weiss and held her. Dracula appeared before them and picked Weiss up from Yang. Weiss weakly looked at Dracula and spoke "I'm sorry, Father." He simply shook his head and said "There's no need to apologize Weiss. You did your absolute best. I'm proud of you, daughter." The Heiress smiled and nuzzles into her father's arms and Ruby ran up to them with Blake behind her and Ruby hugged Yang "You alright, Yang?" Yang smiled and hugged back "Yeah, I'm OK. I feel better. Now that I beat that little rainbow shit."

Ruby looked at Weiss and held her hand "You alright, Weiss?" She replied with a cough "I may not be singing for a while." Dracula chuckled and spoke "Let's get you some water. Coffee won't do you any good." Weiss pouted to which Ruby giggled. Yang and Blake walked with them holding hands away from the arena.

This Doubles Round will certainly be entertaining, but Dracula was ready for the new Special Event after the Doubles.

**_/So that was just more a filler chapter but I wanted to give more interactions and make it flow at least. I'm already working on the next chapter which may be released tomorrow.I hope you at least enjoyed this one. Please leave your reviews and thoughts! This story hit 100 follows! I'm surprised! I really appreciate you guys sticking with the story! We're halfway through boys and girls!_**


	19. Blood and Moon

Professor Port announced "Welcome back to the Tournament! When we last left off, Team CFVY won the last doubles round, and now we move on to a brand new event!" Doctor Oobleck took over "This one will be a rather interesting one! For the first time ever, teachers from each Academy will be facing off against each other! The rules here will be slightly different. Instead of multiple teachers, there will only be one teacher from each Academy fighting. Two teachers will face off against each other then the other two and finally the last two teachers will face off!"

Professor Port announced "For our first competitors, we have Professor Vlad Dracula Tepes of Beacon vs. Professor Lunar Cornell of Haven!"

The arena darkened as dark clouds rolled in before twisting around and forming into the head of a dragon. The scales were dark with orange cracks formed and bright orange eyes. The dragon gave out a mighty roar before diving down to the arena. The dark clouds dissipated to reveal Dracula.

He wore black and red armor that resembled scales his arms contained curved fins that jutted out over the elbows. His shoulder plates curved into horns. On his chest plate was dragon that curled around itself and roared. His cape was long, black, and had several tears in them. Dracula's hair was tied into a braided ponytail and everyone gasped before cheering at the amazing spectacle. "My word! That is the most impressive entrance I've ever seen!" Doctor Oobleck pulled his glasses off to reveal his green eyes widen with amazement.

Team RWBY watched and were thoroughly shocked. As if he hasn't shocked them enough, he pulls off an entrance like that. Yang commented "You, Weiss Schnee, have the coolest dad. Of all time." Weiss could only nod as she looked at her father. Coco pulled down her sunglasses a bit and said "Goddamn... If I wasn't a lesbian, I'd so take him~" Velvet whined "Coco... Please stop. He's with Weiss's mother." Coco smirked at Velvet's expense and patted her head "Just kidding Velvet. You're the only one I'll take~." This only caused Velvet to blush and hide behind her bunny ears.

Carmilla and Glynda watched from Ozpin's office and Carmilla shook her head in amusement. "Show off" She muttered and Glynda was surprised "What exactly is he?" She questioned to which Carmilla took her hand and kissed her cheek "He's the Son of the Dragon." Qrow watched and said in surprise "Well I'll be damned. He sure can make an entrance." Ironwood looked at Ozpin "Who is he exactly?" The Headmaster merely responded "He's a King."

Sun laughed "This'll be a close match." Weiss looked at him and asked "What makes you say that?" Sun answered "Professor Cornell is one of the fastest and toughest teachers alive. Plus he looks like an animal! Like a half human half wolf. Not even like a faunus. Vlad may lose this one." Weiss glared at Sun and spoke "50 lien says my father wins." Sun grinned and shook her hand to signal the deal had been made "You're on!"

Soon wind started picking up as a dark blur circled around him before it stopped to reveal a large man with long black hair followed by a large black beard. The most defining feature were his bright yellow eyes and two canines pointing out from his lower jaw. He had gauntlets that were sharpened and armor at the waist, revealing his chest that contained much hair, like a wolf. His boots were metal and the biggest hammer seen, easily triumphing Nora's War Hammer. It was like a tenderizer coated in iron by ten layers. Dracula sighed and muttered to himself "Great. A fucking werewolf in Remnant." He analyzed his opponent and spoke in a formal tone "Professor Cornell. It is an honor to face you in combat." Lunar had a smile and bowed before him before holding his giant maul and crouched into a fighting stance. Dracula got into a fighting stance as the locations revealed to be a destroyed building and a forest. Doctor Oobleck announced "3... 2... 1... GO!!"

Time slowed down as Cornell sprinted towards Dracula who became shocked and only one thought went through his head "Oh Shit." Before the Maul hit his chest and sent him flying through some of the debris before Dracula dug his claws into the pavement to stop himself. He managed to stop himself in time as his heel poked the edge of the arena. Professor Port announced "Ho Ho! Professor Tepes was nearly defeated by out of bounds!" Dracula looked up at Cornell and growled out "Okay..." He disappeared into a blur, rushing towards Cornell before punching him in the stomach and sent him through the forest. Breaking down trees and creating a ditch of dirt as Cornell growled and crawled out. Before he could do anything, Dracula appeared before him and kicked him in the chest and backhanding him into a tree.

Cornell shook himself and used his speed to knee Dracula in the chest which sent him rolling down into the center of the arena. Dracula got up to see a shadow appear above him to which the King rolled out of the way to see the maul break into the concrete. Cornell grunted as he swung his maul at Dracula who managed to catch the whole thing and pull it towards him and elbow Cornell in the face before swiping his legs out from under him and pull his fist back before diving it into the concrete due to Cornell moving out of the way in time.

Cornell swung his maul into Dracula's back which sent him launching into the forest. Many trees broke to the force and only a large tree manage to break his traverse. Dracula growled in pain as he stood up and walked back towards the center of the arena where Cornell waited. Professor Port announced "Professor Tepes may just have met his match! With just a bit of aura left and Professor Cornell's aura at the Red, he'll have to think of something if he may want to finish this fight and come out on top!" Dracula stood as he put his hands together to a vertical picture of his eye then spoke "Release Restriction to Level... One. Commencing the Cromwell invocation until the opponent has been rendered defeated." Cornell asked "Level what?"

Dracula smirked as his body turned into shadowy smoke and images of centipedes appeared amongst the shadowy form. Before the smoke cleared away to reveal Dracula but in a black straight jacket and his facial hair was gone.

Weiss gasped at the sight and asked "Father?" Ruby asked "What did he do?" Blake answered "I think he just... Released a power of himself." Doctor Oobleck shouted "My word! What is happening!?" Cornell was a little afraid at the sight but steeled his nerves and prepared himself. He blinked and suddenly, Dracula was gone. He felt his presence from behind so he swung his maul but Dracula back flipped and kicked him in the knee, making Cornell kneel before he pulled his fist back. But instead of punching him, his fist came close to Cornell's face who braced for it. When he felt no impact, Cornell looked to see Dracula's middle finger held by his thumb before flicking him on the forehead.

It made him fly into the destroyed building and the buzzer rang, indicating the end of the match. The whole crowd cheered and Professor Port announced "What a spectacular performance! With that, Professor Tepes moves on to the semi finals!" Sun was shocked and didn't need to look to see Weiss hold her hand out to Sun with a smug look on her face. Instead of the 50 Lien, Sun simply handed her all his Lien.

Dracula reverted back to his original form with the armor and braided ponytail and his glorious facial hair. He walked towards the ruined building to see Cornell groaning and trying to push himself up. He looked to see Dracula hold his hand out. Cornell grunted and grabbed his hand and Dracula pulled him up. Cornell leaned himself against his maul and look at the King "Not bad... You've earned my respect, Professor Tepes." Cornell straightened himself and placed a fist to his chest as a sign of respect. Dracula placed his fist to his chest as well and bowed. "You have earned my respect as well, Professor Cornell." Cornell smiled and spoke "How about some drinks later?" Dracula smiled and spoke "I'll invite a drinking buddy and we'll all drink and sing tales."

Cornell laughed and wrapped an arm around Vlad's shoulder who did the same as they walked out of the arena.

* * *

Qrow, Ironwood, Carmilla, Glynda and Ozpin watched the match and Qrow muttered "I think I've had too much." Glynda snatched the flask from Qrow and spoke "I haven't had enough" She took a swig. Ironwood looked at Ozpin "He's too dangerous, Ozpin. What if he turns against us?" Carmilla glared at Ironwood and spoke "My Lord may be a vampire. He may be more powerful than any of you but he would never turn against you. Not if he had a good reason. Just because he can roar mightier than you, doesn't mean you should see him as threat." Ironwood was shocked then looked down in shame. Qrow looked at Carmilla and whispered to Glynda "I like her." Glynda glared at him and growled "She's mine, jackass."

* * *

Cinder watched the fight and for the first time, felt fear. She watched how he became something else and decimated the toughest teacher at Haven. Even Cornell unnerved her slightly but to see him defeated by this supposed Blood King? Perhaps Salem wasn't exaggerating about how powerful he was. She shuddered amongst the crowd and started to hope that the plan worked out. If it doesn't then Salem will have her corpse thrown to the Grimm to feast on. "Fuck me..." She muttered. Emerald muttered to herself "I wouldn't mind"

* * *

Dracula heard his scroll go off so he looked to see Willow's name so he answered "Yes my love?" Willow answered "Vlad, I apologize for this but... WHAT. THE FUCK. WAS THAT!?" Dracula winced and pulled his scroll away then answered "That was a fight, my dear. It happens with being a Huntsman." "Oh don't even smart mouth me. That wasn't a fight! That was a blood bath! You could've lost!" Dracula noted the worry in her voice so he spoke "I know. And I would've been fine. I wanted to see if he could beat me if I released several restrictions on myself."

"Wait... Why would you restrict your own strength." Dracula answered while looking at his hand "I wanted to be more human. Lisa wanted me to travel as a man. To love her as a man. So I placed several restrictions on myself." Willow could not fault him for wanting to be close to his late wife so she sighed "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just have never seen anything like that." Dracula chuckled and spoke "I know. But I knew you wouldn't miss that exciting match. So I did my best" He could feel Willow rolling her eyes and said "Well try not to hurt yourself again or scare me." Dracula smiled and answered "I won't. I promise Willow."

Willow smiled from her side and watched the TV screen and spoke "I love you, Vlad." He replied "I love you too, Willow." She closed her eyes and smiled as she hung up the scroll. She looked at the amulet of the Dragon before kissing it and pressing it against her chest and smiled. "My powerful King..."

**_/Here we go! I hope you loved the fight scene! I wish I could've done it longer but I didn't think of anything else. _**


	20. The King's First Christmas

Christmas. The final holiday of the year that spreads nothing but joy and happiness followed by spending time with family and giving gifts. Colorful lights and snow have always been associated with Christmas but only Atlas was the only place to have snow. During winter in Vale, it was windy and cold but never snowy. The Vytal Tournament was postponed for the next few days do everyone could do their shopping and enjoy their Christmas before the tournament would recontinue.

Dracula watched as people laughed and sung carols in the streets of Vale in the night. He looked at all the colorful lights and wreaths were hung up and was curious "Christmas..." Ruby looked up at him and asked "Ever had Christmas on Earth?" This question caused Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Team JNPR to look at him. He spoke "We... Do but nothing like this. It was a Yule holiday that brought Christians in to celebrate it as well." Ruby gasped then spoke "Well don't worry Vlad! We're going to make this the best Christmas you ever had!" Yang pumped up her fist and spoke "This will be awesome! If anybody is the best at planning things, Ruby is your girl."

Jaune asked "What was it like back on Earth for Christmas?" Dracula answered "I honestly never bothered since I still had no care for humans. But I imagine they tried their best to make the most out of it. For many, Winter was the worst. Especially for those with barely any food." That brought an uncomfortable silence amongst the teams which caused Dracula to sigh and speak "I'm sorry." Weiss held his hand and spoke "It's OK, Father. As Ruby said, we're going to make this the best Christmas you'll experience." Dracula smiled at his daughter and held her hand as they continued walking through the streets of Vale.

Dracula looked at the stores that bloomed with business as people bought their gifts for their family's until he stopped by an electronic store to see a TV of Lisa Lavender on the Vale News Network

"We have been receiving reports of multiple murders occurring around the west side of Vale as Christmas rolls around the corner. This holiday will certainly take a dark turn as the murderer leaves behind only a single jingle bell with the word "Krampus" on it. Stay tuned for more information."

Dracula gasped and thought to himself _"Krampus is here? Here in Remnant?"_ Weiss watched the TV and spoke "That's awful. This holiday will be ruined by this psychopath." Nora spoke "What if we investigated it, and when we find this guy, we'll break his legs?" Blake asked "What does this Krampus want anyway?" Dracula answered "He doesn't want anything. Just to kill those he deems unworthy of life." Yang asked "What gives him the right to decide that?" Dracula looked at Yang and spoke "I know Krampus." Everyone looked at him and Weiss asked "You know this psychopath?"

Dracula sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Yeah... You see, on my world, Krampus is a creature who was tasked with kidnapping any children that was naughty or those that lost the Christmas spirit. I met him on my travels. He is extremely dangerous but does not go for any one that has the Christmas Spirit."

Pyrrha shivered and spoke "That's awful." Dracula shook his head "We're monsters, Pyrrha. We had no sense of morality. Krampus though had a purpose. To teach those to value the spirit they possess. For if they lost that spirit, God pray for their souls." Ruby asked nervously "What do we do? We go after him?" Dracula immediately answered "No! He may kill those with no Christmas Spirit but he will attack if provoked. And let me tell you, he is merciless. You will not go after him." Ruby was shocked and lowered her head as was everybody else. He sighed and said "I'm sorry for snapping. But he is extremely dangerous. You can't go after him for he will cut you down. I can't that on my conscious."

Ruby nodded and Dracula pulled her into a hug. She hugged back and Dracula smiled "Besides, we're only 6 days away from your Christmas. I'm sure it'll be fun." Ruby immediately smiled and the tension immediately disappeared. That was the joy of such holidays. Weiss spoke "We even have the party at my mother's mansion in 4 days. I hope you all got your suits and dresses." Ruby pouted a bit "I just hope you don't make me wear heels again. Seriously how do you fight in those?" Dracula chuckled and spoke "I'm sure it'll be fun." Dracula smiled at the thought of seeing Willow again.

* * *

It was 3 days after the trip to Vale that it was time for Dracula to face Krampus. He appeared over Vale and started scouting the entire city. Krampus was always an elusive creature. Especially after a slaughter. This would be more difficult than when Dracula searched for Blake. Luckily, Dracula searched at nighttime where his senses were hundred times better than in the day time. Dracula jumped from building to building in silence until his ears picked up a faint scream to his left. He turned to look and saw a tall slender figure with four long horns. He smirked as he disappeared into a tower of flames.

He reappeared in front of the horned figure who stopped and stared at the King. Krampus was long and slender, with long goat legs with grey fur and black hooves. His arms and chest were covered by a long red coat with a grey fluffy trim. The coat itself looked rotten and old with dirt and holes. His head was nothing more than a larger goat skull and four large horns. Along its back was four long bony spines that had several cracks. Followed by grey fur covering its chest and back thrust was untamed, filled with knots and several dried splotches of blood. Chains rattled across his arms as sharp hooks dangled from his wrist.

He growled and spoke with a voice of allure. It was of deep whispering that could tempt even the most hard willed of men and women. He was like the Devil. A snake that could crawl under a person's skin and give them what they desired. "Vlad Dracula Tepes... It has been many moons. How are you here in Remnant." Dracula stared at the creature before smiling "It has been too long, dear friend. As to how I'm here... Essentially, I was defeated and brought to this world." Krampus looked at the King with nothing but black holes for eyes and replied "I see... Not so dead now, are you."

Dracula smiled and opened his arms and Krampus complied by giving his friend a hug. Dracula spoke "I was worried I wouldn't see you again." Krampus gave a deep chuckle as he spoke "You seem to have forgotten, My lord. I am everywhere that Christmas is. That includes this world." Dracula released Krampus from the hug and asked "How have you been, old friend?" Krampus answered "Everything has been the same. Finding those who lack the spirit and teaching them the value." Dracula smiled and nodded "Excellent to hear."

Krampus looked and asked "What of you? How have you been?" Dracula's smile faltered for a second before answering "I've adapted to Remnant. This place feels more like home than Earth ever was. I have... I have a family again. Even after I thought I wouldn't. Not after Lisa." Krampus placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke "Vlad, you have clearly found humility. You're starting to heal wounds. It's good to hear this."

Dracula smiled and nodded his head and said "Thank you Krampus. It's good to see you again." Krampus nodded his skull head and spoke "I wish we could continue but I must continue my purpose. I'm sure I'll see you before I must return home." Dracula smiled and nodded "Until next time, old friend." He watched as the skeletal goat was covered in a shadowy smoke before disappearing into the ground. He took a deep breath then disappeared in a flaming tower.

* * *

**_Schnee Mansion, Atlas_**

After the encounter, Dracula told the two teams about how he truly knew Krampus. How they were friends and that he was a cosmic being that traveled everywhere where Christmas' influence was. It was now time for the Christmas party at the Schnee Mansion and many of them were nervous.

Dracula readjusted the tie as he waited along with Team RWBY and JNPR. Ruby and Yang were dressed in the same elegant dresses from the Vytal dance and Weiss and Blake were also dressed in the same suits. Dracula had his hair tied into a braid and had a dragon eating on his right ear. Weiss spoke "I still don't believe you, Father... Why did you let that... Monster go?" Dracula looked at Weiss and spoke "Weiss, it's in his nature. It's what he was created or born to do. While Saint Nicholas brings gifts to those who believed, Krampus is the opposite. He was meant to be the evil version. But he does it in a morally grey area. He doesn't kill children, that tale was made up to scare them. He goes for their parents. For they are mostly responsible for the loss of the Christmas Spirit. It's like this, Weiss. If there were no more Grimm, what other purpose would you have?"

Weiss pondered his words and looked down. Yang spoke "That's a deep question. One that I don't think could be answered." Ruby spoke "I'd still want to be a Huntress." Pyrrha spoke "As would I." Nora pitched in "I'll have to find some bad guys and break their legs!"

Before more could be said, Willow Schnee spoke from the middle of the room "Thank you all for coming! I'm glad you all took the time to come! Now please, eat! Drink! Enjoy your time!" Willow walked over to where Dracula was who bowed his head with her hand in his and giving a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "It is wonderful to see you again, my King." She spoke with a smile as Dracula stood upright and replied "It is wonderful to see you as well, my Snowflake." Weiss nearly groaned at the love they were showing until Ruby took her hand in hers. Willow looked at Ruby then gasped and walked over to Ruby who started growing nervous until Willow spoke with a smile "Miss Rose... I'm glad you could make it with my daughter. How are you feeling?"

Ruby was stuttering slightly until Weiss wrapped an arm around Ruby who started calming down and look at Willow "I'm doing better. We is has been helping become a great leader and teaching me a lot." Willow place a hand on Ruby's shoulder and spoke "I think you and Weiss are perfect for each other. I'm glad she has someone like you to teach her some things as well." Weiss and Ruby both blushed but couldn't help but smile as they held hands. Willow kissed Weiss's forehead and rubbed Ruby's cheek before walking back towards Dracula "I'm glad you decided to accept the adoption papers." Dracula rolled his eyes and smiled "It's not like you gave me much choice in the matter." Willow had a smirk on her face and replied as she patted his cheek "Damn straight."

Blake and Yang were off holding glasses of champagne as they watched but couldn't help but frown at some of the dirty looks several patrons were giving Blake simply because of her cat ears. Dracula noticed this and spoke "Excuse me, but I must take care of a problem." Willow noticed the dirty looks and sighed "Go ahead."

And so after several threats of draining blood if they were to look at Blake in a distasteful manner, the patrons simply left and the party continued normally. Nora was at the serving table trying to eat everything at the table and it took Ren everything to stop her. After several hours, it was time for gift exchange. Willow beckoned Weiss forward "Weiss Schnee, as CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, my heiress. You have been granted our most precious heirloom. Argryos." Willow held out a silver saber to Weiss "You will carry our legacy as warriors first, and business second." Weiss had a look of pride as she held Argryos in her arms. "I will carry this with pride." Willow smiled and everyone clapped. Ruby giggled and hugged her girlfriend from behind and spoke "Oh I'm so proud!" Dracula put a hand on Weiss's shoulder and smiled with pride as well.

Dracula spoke "To Team RWBY. My gift to you is this." Four boxes were revealed. One by one, the boxes were opened to reveal their weapons. Except they were different. Ruby's Crescent Rose had a bigger scope with an adjustable scope and the blade has a more serrations on it with a dragon mixed with a rose engraved on the blade.

Weiss's Myrtenaster had a curved blade with a longer revolver barrel meant for more dust. On the blade was a dragon mixed with a snowflake engraved on the blade.

Blake's Gambol Shroud had a longer blade with a longer clip and now a switch from semiautomatic to burst fire. On the chamber, a dragon mixed with shadows is engraved.

Yang's Ember Celiac were all the way to her elbows with more armor added and covered her hands as well with sharp nails. It was painted black and yellow. On the base of the gauntlets was a dragon mixed with fire engraved.

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she looked at her Crescent Rose "Wow! You did an amazing job!! She's so beautiful!" Weiss looked at Dracula "Father I... I don't know what to say..." Blake said "Wow. You did great!" Yang grinned "Oh I'm so gonna enjoy these babies."

Dracula smiled and hugged the four girls and was glad that they enjoyed their new weapons. Just wait til they enjoy their new outfits.

Willow spoke "As for the greatest gift, I give to Vlad Dracula Tepes." Klein walked towards him holding a clipboard and papers. She spoke "When I met Jacques, I had a nagging feeling that things wouldn't go right. I should've trusted my gut. But with you Vlad... I don't feel that nagging. Everything tells me, I can trust you. That is why I ask you this, Vlad. Will you become part of the Schnee Dust Company and help me run it?" Vlad was shocked. And so was Weiss. He looked down at the papers and scanned through the words. Soon a plan started forming and so he took the pen and wrote his signature and spoke "I accept, Miss Schnee." More clapping was heard and Willow smiled happily.

Out of nowhere, A mistletoe appeared above Dracula and Willow even two appeared above Ruby and Weiss and Blake and Yang. Willow gasped at the mistletoe before Dracula caressed her cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back and poured her love into it. Ruby and Weiss blushed like crazy and we're both the same shade of red as Ruby's cape. Same with the Bumbleby. Yang had a smirk as she caressed Blake's cheek who placed her hand on top of Yang's and they kissed gently but finally sealed their love. Ruby was nervous as hell as she was trying to calm herself down "W-Weiss. I..." Weiss joked "Dolt." Weiss pressed her lips against Ruby's lips gently and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist.

* * *

Out in the cosmos, a goat skull looked down at Remnant and even though no one could see it, Krampus smiled "May challenges will lie ahead, Vlad. But I know you will breach past. You will finally have the peace you longed for. Merry Christmas, My Lord."

* * *

Out in Vale, Glynda and Carmilla sat by a fireplace with Glynda's head on her lover's shoulder and a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

* * *

Taiyang, Summer, Qrow, and Raven sat down in the cabin in Patch and enjoyed a reunion they've all longed for.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was presented with a suit of armor made by Neo who smiled with pride and her fangs showing and Roman spoke "Perhaps I can get used to the style of armor. Thank you, Neo. I've got you a whole bucket of ice cream." Even though she couldn't make any noise, Neo wanted to squeal in glee at the sight of her favorite ice cream.

* * *

Emerald gave Cinder a necklace of fire trapped inside a glass shape of fire but not evaporating into smoke. Cinder smiled and gave Emerald a ring with a large Emerald embedded in the ring.they hugged each other and kissed each other, much to the annoyance of Mercury.

* * *

Sun and Neptune were sitting down in their dorm at Beacon with Sun having his tail wrapped around Neptune's waist as they watched a Christmas movie.

* * *

Vlad and Willow stepped outside onto a balcony and watched as snow started falling down. Even if Atlas was the only place where snow fell, it felt warm to be together those moments where happiness is all that mattered.

**_/Merry Christmas you guys! I greatly appreciate your feedback and the love you guys show for my story. This is my little gift to you guys! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkha! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Everything! But in the words of the Angry Video Game Nerd, "Happy Shut The Fuck Up!_**


	21. Blood and Snow

"This is it! The final round of the Teachers round! The crowd is certainly excited for this one, Peter!" Doctor Oobleck exclaimed which prompted Professor Port to answer "Ho Ho! Indeed Barty! After Vacuo's Professor Simon Bernhard crushing defeat at the hands of Winter Schnee, this one will be possibly the closest match ever!"

The crowd cheered as they watched Dracula step into the arena for the final round of the Teachers round. His gaze was upon the Atlas teacher whom was revealed to be Winter Schnee. Dracula cursed "Coșuri de rahat" He walked towards the center where Winter held her saber and her left hand was behind her back as she stared down the King. She narrowed her eyes as she gripped her saber. "Just going to try and punch your way through this fight?"

Dracula furrowed his brow before using his left hand to make it look like he's gripping an sheath and his right hand moved before a sword handle appeared. He gripped then pulled to reveal the blade. The blade was a broad sword around 5 ft. in length and 6 inches in width. The handle was of red leather with a red ruby studded at the butt of the handle. He held the blade with just one hand and spoke "I have some class, Winter."

Winter gave a quick snarl before speaking "You may now have control of the company and legally adopted Weiss as your daughter and made Mother fall in love with you, but I will not be easily convinced. So I have a proposition for you. If you can defeat me, I will recognize you as Father. If I win, you will be my Butler for a month. What say you?"

Dracula gave a smirk as he held his hand out to her and she shook his hand as a sign of the deal accepted. The arena revealed itself to be an ancient temple filled with moss and greenery and the second half was revealed to be a volcano.

"3 2 1 Begin!" Doctor Oobleck announced quickly which prompted Winter to swipe at Dracula who quickly brought his sword up to block and move to go in for a cut. Winter swiped the sword away and charge at him.

Yang spoke "My moneys on Vlad." Ruby looked at Weiss "Weiss, are you going to take that action?" Weiss shook her head "Even I know not to make bets when I know who will lose." Blake looked at her before joking "Wow, a Schnee who won't throw out her money." Weiss rolled her eyes at the joke and showed Blake the middle finger who simply laughed along with Yang.

Winter slid across the arena into the temple where she stood up and held her saber and watched as Dracula stood into form with his sword pointed towards her. "You are certainly a tough one, Winter." This prompted the eldest Schnee sibling to sneer and sprint after him as she started jabbing her blade towards him who simply dodged the jabs before catching the saber with his blade and swiping it until it was loose from her hand and flew up and Dracula kicked her in the chest which launched her into the wooden temple. She growled and stood up to see her saber pierced into the wood next to her head.

She ripped the saber from the wood and moved out from the temple back to the open where the audience could see them. She stared down the King who stayed still but kept his eyes trained on Winter. She sneered "You're toying with me." Dracula gave a smirk as he dragged the tip of the blade across the floor which caused some sparks to fly before disappearing. Only be in front of Winter and jab his sword at her chest in which she blocked it and continued making swipes and jabs towards the King who blocked and parried before making a cut on her arm and punched her in the face which launched her to the center of the arena and the buzzer rang. "This is it! The Teachers Champion is Professor Vlad Dracula Tepes!" Confetti shot out and the crowd cheered as Dracula walked towards Winter who knelt down with her sword holding her.

Dracula held his hand out to her who looked at it for a moment before taking the hand. Dracula pulled her up and spoke "You fought well, Winter. The Atlas military was meant for you." She looked at him and gave a slight smile as she spoke "You've clearly had so many years of experience. You fought valiantly... Father." Dracula smiled as he was finally accepted by the eldest sibling. Weiss ran up to Dracula and Winter and hugged them both "You both fought amazingly!" Dracula and Winter hugged her back.

* * *

Emerald watched from the stands as Yang and Sun danced around each other in the arena. "It's the final round of the Tournament!" Port exclaimed as Sun spun his staff around which kept Yang on her toes before she punched through the staff and broke them apart to become the gunchucks. At this point, Sun's aura was in the yellow. Yang clenched her fists as she dodged a kick and punched him in the stomach and launched him out of the arena and the buzzer rang. "Yang Xiao Long is victorious!" The crowd cheered as Yang jumped up into victory. Emerald smirked as she activated her semblance. Sun walked to her and held his hand out before lunging out to her in which she backs away and before punching his jaw.

An Atlas soldier watched the schematics when a beep made him look to see an indicator of a semblance outside the arena. He immediately radioed in "Semblance detected in Area 4 of the stadium! I repeat, Semblance detected in Area 4 of the stadium!" Dracula heard the radio and started looking around in the area to see nothing but he knew the only student with an illusion semblance. He growled and ordered the Atlas soldiers. "Get those two out."

The crowd gasped as they watched the unsportsmanlike act from Yang. Sun screamed as he held his face and looked at her and asked "What the fuck is wrong with you, Yang!? Why'd you attack me!?" Yang looked outraged and shouted "You attacked me, asshole!"

Several Atlas soldiers aimed their dust rifles at the two "Yang Xiao Long! Sun Wukong! Stand down!" Both looked confused. Before Dracula stepped into the arena and spoke "Yang, Sun! With me."

* * *

"You're telling me, this Emerald chick who was from Haven made it look like Sun attacked me?" Yang asked to which Dracula nodded "Yes. She was a confirmed companion of Cinder Fall. Sun said how they never even saw the team before arriving."

Blake held her partner's hand as Yang was silently fuming for have her mind fucked with. General Ironwood spoke "Unfortunately, since we cannot tell the public as that would immediately make the infiltrators suspect to our knowledge. I have no choice to but to disqualify you." Everyone was outrqged, including Dracula who looked at General Ironwood "What!? This was due to outside influence!" The General sighed "The public are insistent and it would not change the opinion. I'm sorry." The General walked out of the dorm room to which Dracula clenched his fists to which drip with blood due to his sharp long nails. Yang looked up at Dracula "What will you do?"

The King looked at the blonde brawler before sighing "I don't know." There was a knock on the door to which Dracula opens to reveal Raven. She stepped inside to look at Yang and spoke "I heard and saw what happened." Yang looked away and expected a talking down but instead, she felt arms wrap around her. She looked to see Raven hugging her so she hugged back. Dracula spoke "Let's give these two some space."

Ruby, Blake and Weiss walked out with Dracula to which Jaune asked "Will she be OK?" Ruby spoke "Yeah, she'll be alright." Weiss said to Pyrrha "Pyrrha, will you win one for us?" The red head smiled and nodded "Absolutely." Blake said "I don't know about you all but I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Dracula replied "I concur. Though I think you should stay. I think Yang will want her... "Kitty Waifu." To which Blake blushed and rubbed her arm. Ruby and Weiss held hands and walked down the hallway. Dracula sighed as he knew something big will go down and he needs to be ready for it.


	22. The Fall Begins

Dracula gazed upon the hovering stadium from the grounds of Beacon and sighed as he thought of the incident. The television showed the citizens and what they had to say about Yang. General Ironwood refused to tell the public the truth. Dracula didn't want to admit it, but if revealing that the stage was sabotaged, panic would spread. The Vampire King sighed as Dusk was approaching. Pyrrha would be one of the last contestants and he smiled. "May I join you?" He looked back to see Amber in proper civilians. Her scars were more faded but still present. Her pale tan skin slightly glowed in the shine of the orange sky.

Dracula smiled "How do you feel, Amber?" She smiled slightly before frowning "I feel better than ever. But it still feels like a part of me was ripped away. I heard about what happened to that girl. I know who sabotaged the fight. That girl with green hair." Dracula growled and stared at the arena "Something's coming and I have to be there." Amber frowned before having a determined look on her face and spoke "I'm going to help you."

The two hopped aboard an airship and waited as it flew up towards the Amity Colosseum. Dracula and Amber walked towards the students section to see Pyrrha and Penny already in the Arena. Dracula sat next to Jaune and spoke "Ah good. I'm just in time."

"3 2 1 Begin!" Oobleck announced and Penny sent her hovering swords to spin towards Pyrrha who used her shield to block, leaving several scratches before Pyrrha sprinted towards her while dodging her swords. Pyrrha turned her sword into a spear and started spinning it around as Penny spun her swords around to block and attack with.

Ruby and Weiss watched from the courtyard where the stores where located and were pumped for the fight. Weiss rooted for Pyrrha as she had seen her prowess in battle and labeled her the superior fighter while Ruby rooted for Penny as she was her best friend. Though, Weiss would always be her first best friend.

Dracula watched the fight and couldn't help but feel a sense of dread creeping up. He looked across the seats to not see anything but then he heard a scream to see Pyrrha on her but, trying to crawl away from Penny who looked confused. Dracula's eyes widen when he saw Pyrrha raise her hand to Penny who started to freeze up. Dracula dropped down from the seats and was blocked by a shield. He growled and started punching the shield to try and break it. Cracks started forming due to the impact of his punches. "Vlad, what're you doing!?" Jaune yelled. Dracula's anger and desperation grew as he saw strings wrap around Penny who started to realize what was about to happen. Dracula roared as he managed to smash through the shield and charged towards Pyrrha and tackled her down and restrained her "Pyrrha stop! It's an illusion!"

Pyrrha couldn't hear him as she used the string to tear Penny apart. Dracula watched with widen eyes as Penny was sliced in half and lost her arm. There was no blood or guts spilling. Instead, wires and sparks. Pyrrha blinked for a couple seconds before screaming terror as she stared at the murder she unknowingly committed. The entire crowd was shocked and scared at seeing a young girl murdered so brutally. Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port were frozen before Oobleck placed a finger into his earpiece and shouted "Broadcast! What're you doing!? Kill the feed!" Suddenly, the screens cut to show a chess piece before a female voice spoke.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Dracula growled as he kept a hold on Pyrrha who clutched onto him for dear life.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, isOzpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."

Weiss watched from the courtyard with widen eyes and put her hands to her mouth. Ruby could only stare with as she was paralyzed in shock from the sight. Tears dripped from her functioning eye as well as her damaged eye. She then collapsed onto her knees and started crying. Weiss immediately was down at her level as she wrapped her arms around her and held Ruby tightly while her heart broke from hearing her girlfriend's cries.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is equally undesirable."

Ironwood sneered as he walked away from the stadium over to the stands where Oobleck and Port sat, frozen in shock.

"Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"

Silence filled the arena before the alarm blared "Grimm Alert. Level 4." This caused everyone to scream and start running away towards the entrances. A giant Nevermore stood on top of the Arena and pecked the shield. Sun exclaimed "A Nevermore!?" Coco asked "How did it get past the defenses!?" Ren answered "It wasn't alone." Pyrrha was staring at the robotic corpse of Penny in fear and could not register Dracula's voice or Jaune's plea. The Nevermore flew up before crashing through the shield. Dracula picked Pyrrha up and zipped them both away from the impact.

Dracula's eyes turned bloody as he felt nothing but rage. He looked at the Nevermore which screeched at him. The giant crow Grimm opened its beak and lunged at Dracula only for him to grab its beaks and stomp on it lower jaw so Dracula could reach in and rip its tongue out as well as part of its throat. The Nevermore backed up and hacked as it was essentially choking to death. Dracula watched with sick fascination before pulling his fist back and punching the Nevermore in the face, snapping its neck and causing it collapse before dissolving into nothing. Dracula still felt nothing but rage as he roared into the sky. However, this roar was not a challenge. It was a declaration of slaughter.

Weiss looked around to see Grimm pouring in so she shook Ruby "Ruby. Ruby we have to go! Ruby!" Ruby shook her head quickly and looked at Weiss "Weiss... Penny..." Weiss held Ruby's shoulder's "I know Ruby. I know but we have to go. The Grimm are pooling into Beacon. We have to fight them off. Get your weapon." Ruby nodded and pulled out her scroll to activate her locker.

Yang, Blake and Raven ran down the halls of the dorm building to find where they need help. "How could this have happened?" Blake asked to which Raven spoke "This is the work of terrorists. People who want to watch the world burn." Blake slowed down "The Blood Fang?" Yang looked at Blake and grabbed her hands "Blake. We need to focus. Focus on the Grimm and helping the people. OK?" Blake blinked before nodding her head and they ran out to see destruction everywhere. Buildings on fire. Grimm pouring into the city. Bullheads landing down to reveal Blood Fang members and Grimm coming out of the Bullhead compartments.

Raven growled before putting on her helmet and pulling her katana out and spoke "Kill the Grimm, don't let those terrorists stop you, and protect the people."

* * *

_"I didn't want this..."_ Emerald thought to herself as she watched the City of Vale burn down and Grimm kill people. Cinder watched with extreme pleasure "It's beautiful." Emerald at that point looked at Cinder and slightly backed away from her. Mercury was recording the carnage on his scroll with a smirk. "Well well, look who it is. It's the little kiddies." Cinder and Emerald turned around to see a man in dark red armor with a black cape. He had long orange hair and his eyes were a dull green and she asked "Roman? You're still alive." He bowed dramatically and spoke "You sound disappointed, Cinder. Well, guess what... We've still got a job to do, even if we fucking hate your guts. So where to now?" Cinder narrowed her eyes "The Atlesian flagships. We need you to take control."

Roman smirked which revealed fangs as he bowed "As you wish, Fall."

* * *

Dracula stood up and looked at the crowd of students who were acquiring their weapons and looked at Dracula to see what he will say. He spoke "I'm giving you all two options. Either take a ship and head to Beacon Academy where you will defend from the Grimm or... You can go with the civilians in an airship in their way to private bunkers." He saw many of them give nervous glances to each other and the King finished with "No one will blame you if you leave." Screeches interrupted them as Griphons flew around. Peter Port spoke "Students! I think it's about time you all left." Jaune said "But sir, we-" "Jaune! This day will surely go down in Remnant history. I would prefer it, of my students could live to tell about it." Jaune thought about what Doctor Oobleck said after class.

Dracula led everyone out of the arena to see an Atlas Flagship firing upon the other flagships. Dracula used his vampiric sight to gain a closer look and saw Roman Torchwick. He gasped then growled. He looked at the students "What you do now, all depends on you." He grew his skeletal wings before jumping off the landing point and flew out towards the attacking flagship.

Roman laughed as he was having fun with the controls before hearing a large bang on the door. He sighed and looked at Neo. "Can you go see who that is?" Neo flashed a toothy grin before holding her umbrella, ready to attack when the door was shot off into the controls. Neo flipped backwards and Roman looked to see Dracula with his glowing red eyes "Well well well. If it isn't Tall, Dark, and Gruesome." Roman snarked to which Dracula gave a growl then asked as he stepped inside "So Cinder cared about your miserable existence?" Roman scoffed and twirled his cane in his hands "Oh please, I'm expendable. She thought I was done for when that train exploded. Prematurely, I might say." Dracula was about to say something when the radio fizzed and a female voice "This is the Atlesian Snow Dog! Please respond! Does anyone copy?" Dracula looked at the radio then gasped "Willow."

Neo grinned as she walked to the controls where the weapons were. Dracula was about to run to her before Roman pinned him against the wall. Dracula headbutted him and Roman stumbled before pulling Dracula into a Full Nelson. Neo aimed at the ship and pressed fire. Dracula screamed "NNNOOOOOOOO!!" Dracula slammed the back of his head into Roman's nose before clawing his throat and jumping out the window where he released his wings and flew to Willow's flagship.

Roman choked as he wrapped his hands around his throat to stop the bleeding when Neo made a cut on her wrist and Roman bit into it and drank. Slowly, Roman's throat closed up and all that was left was the blood around his armor and hands. He took deep breathe before looking at the damaged controls "Well Neo, since we can't back the robots, let's call it quits." Neo nodded before making them both disappear


	23. The Son of The Dragon

The Academy of Vale, one of the most prestigious academies in the world was burning. Beowolves growled and pounced onto Huntsman and Huntress only to be cut down. Boarbatusks charged only to be knocked down. Creeps charged only to be dealt with swiftly. Ruby and Weiss managed to make it to Beacon and joined up with Blake and Yang and fought off the Grimm. A group of Atlesian Knights formed a horizontal line and continued firing and shooting down the Grimm. A bullhead landed down to reveal Adam Taurus in his black suit with a red wilting rose and a new Grimm mask. A full faced Grimm mask reminiscent of a Minotaur. He growled out "Make them drown in their blood."

* * *

Willow stumbled as the turbulence got worse. She looked around to see many of her crew members knocked down. She looked out the window to see the airship about to crash into Vale. She felt tears drip from her cheeks as she whispered "I love you, Vlad..." Only to hear him say "I love you too, my Snowflake." She gasped and spun around to see Vlad grab her and pull her to his body before launching out from the ship and watched it crash. The Snow Dog melted into a blaze as fire consumed it and its crew. Willow buried her head into the crook of his neck as Vlad flew towards Beacon. He landed down at the fountain and let her down. "Vlad!" He turned around to see Amber run up to him with her staff in hand "Vlad! It's a mad house!"

Vlad materialized his sword from out of thin air and Willow unsheathed her rapier and spoke "Let's prove what a true family can do." Dracula unfurled his skeletal wings and flew up to take care of the Nevermores, Griffons, and Ahools flying around.

Willow and Amber ran towards the courtyard where the other students were. Willow stabbed her rapier into the ground and a large white glyph appeared before a White Goliath appeared and started using its tusks to knock away and impale the Grimm. Weiss watched the spectacle and looked at Willow in shock "You took down a Goliath!?" Willow laughed nervously "I wasn't alone. I merely made the killing blow." Several Blood Fang members gazed upon the Schnee Mother and Daughter pair and shouted "SCHNEE!!" They started charging them with blind rage. Willow and Weiss sneered and charged the fanatic terrorists.

Glynda and Carmilla along with Qrow were busy taking care of the Grimm in the city.

Ruby cut down Grimm after Grimm thanks to Dracula giving it more serration when she saw a Beowolf sneak up on Yang so she turned it into her rifle form and fired. Killing the wolf Grimm in the head. Yang looked back and saw Ruby. "I could've taken him, you know!" Blake answered while cutting down several Creeps. "That's what you said about that Ursa during Initiation!" A Major Nevermore dropped down in front of the three and screeched at them with its wings raised as an intimidation tactic. Yang raised her arms up "We sure could use a Weiss right now, Ruby!" Before more could be said, The White Goliath knocked down the Nevermore to the side and impaled it with its tusks and the giant Nevermore disappeared into nothing. "Or just let that take care of it." Blake replied.

"OK, this is bullshit! Why does Weiss get the coolest parents!?" Yang shouted in annoyance when Raven came by her side and spoke "Throwing me under the bus already, Yang? I thought you were above that." Yang stuttered and everyone laughed before going off to find more Grimm to kill. But, before more could be said, the ground started rumbling aggressively. Over at Mountain Glenn, the mountain started cracking and breaking apart before it exploded and revealed the Wyvern Grimm. Its four red eyes lit up to signal that it was awake. A growl emanated from its throat before screeching into the sky. It freed its wings from the rock and flew out towards Vale.

Ozpin watched from the tower with dread before gripping his cane and walked to the elevator. Once he reached the bottom, he came dace to face with Cinder who had a smirk as her eyes became that of flames.

Dracula cut down a Griffon and turned around to see the Wyvern arriving towards Beacon so he dropped down into the courtyard and watched as it flew over and drops of black rain fell onto the ground. He shook his head "No no no no!" Team RWBY, Willow and Team JNPR watched as the Wyvern flew around Vale and Beacon with black summoning pits dropping onto the ground. "It's summoning more Grimm!" Yang exclaimed and Dracula growled before looking at them "I'll take care of it." Willow looked at him with worry "Vlad, wait! I know you're strong but you can't take on that thing by yourself." Dracula cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips to which she kissed back but still had eyes of worry.

Dracula simply said "Trust me." He started running towards the cliff to which Willow screamed "Vlad no!" Weiss wrapped her arms around her mother but watched as black smoke started trailing off his body before he finally jumped off "What the fuck is he thinking!?" Yang shouted before a roar silenced everyone.

A giant smoky creature that was similar to the Wyvern flew up into the night sky. It spread its wings and revealed itself to be a dragon. The dragon had black scales with orange lights coming from the cracks. Its jaw was long and nearly came to its neck. Its eyes were bright orange, like fire. The wings were covered in black smoke as if, it was a ghost attempting to take shape. It was Dracula, Son of the Dragon. He flew towards the Wyvern in hopes of intercepting it. As the Wyvern flew back towards Beacon, Dragula roared and crashed into the Wyvern, dragging it down across the buildings before rolling away from the Grimm. The Wyvern shook its head before looking at Dragula before standing up and spreading its wings in an intimidation display. They were equal in size so Dragula wasn't impressed. Instead, he roared and charged the Grimm who started flying towards him and the two mighty dragons clashed.

Yang watched the scene then looked at Weiss "Weiss, I want to be a part of your family now because this is bullshit!" "Now is not the time for jealousy, Yang! Those pits are releasing Grimm!" Weiss said in annoyance. Willow could only watch as Dragula clashed with the Grimm Wyvern. Weiss shook her mother's shoulder "Mother! We have to go!" Willow blinked before looking at Weiss and nodding.

Qrow, Glynda, and Carmilla ducked as they avoided several concrete walls and Glynda looked at the two giant dragons fighting. "What is Vlad..." Carmilla answered without a breath "He is the Son of the Dragon." Qrow pulled out his flask and threw it away "That's it, I'm fucking quitting."

Back to Dragula and the Wyvern, Dragula swung his head against the Wyvern's which disoriented it for a couple seconds. It was enough time for Dragula lunged forward and bit into its neck. The Wyvern screeched in pain and used the claws on its wings to scratch at his sides and back. It did nothing to deter Dragula as he started shaking his head to cut more into its neck. It screeched more before feeling the presence of a maiden that was with its mistress at the tower. So it tried shaking Dragula off. It then bit into his neck and that caused Dragula to let go and it kicked him away then started flying away towards the tower. Dragula growled and flew out towards it.

Pyrrha looked up to see the girl in a red dress with black hair so she gripped her spear. Jaune looked at the tower then at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha no. No, you're not going up there!" Pyrrha looked at Jaune "I have to. She fucked with my head and made me kill Penny in front of everyone. She has to be stopped!" Jaune grabbed her shoulders "You'll die! I can't lose you, Pyrrha. Let's focus on helping the people. Vlad might be able to take her." Pyrrha looked at Jaune and the pleading in his eyes to which she sighed "OK..."

Blake ran into the cafeteria to see someone she never hoped to see. "A-Adam!?" Adam turned around after snapping an Atlesian soldier's neck and smirked behind the mask "Hello, my little kitten~" Blake started to hyperventilate as her mind flooded with her screams and his grunts along with some chains rattling. She held her blade, shaking in fear and Adam taunted "Going to run again, Blake?" She steeled herself and screamed as she charged Adam with her new Gambol Shroud.

Ruby shot down a Beowolf then looked up to see the Wyvern flying towards Beacon tower. Ruby looked at Weiss "Weiss, give me a boost!" Weiss looked at Ruby and sighed "Dolt" as she created several white glyphs up the tower. Ruby sprinted up the tower and crashed through the window and came face to face with Cinder who spun around expecting Dracula, instead saw Ruby. "Oh it's you... I thought you were someone who was actually a challenge." Ruby glared at her and said "You're going to pay for what you did to Penny, you bitch." Cinder produced a fireball in her hand and smirked "You have no idea of what I've done, Little Red. I'm a monster." Ruby crouched low as she held Crescent Rose above her head.

Behind Cinder, the Wyvern flew towards the tower when Dragula caught up to it and crashed them both against the tower, missing both Ruby and Cinder. Cinder used this distraction to throw the fireball at Ruby who dodged it before turning into a tornado of Roses and appearing in front of Cinder and swiped her scythe.

Dragula scratched its face with his claws as they crashed into the Emerald Forest, managing to miss Castlevania. Dragula landed on top of the Wyvern then grabbed its jaws and spread them out as best as he could before puffing his chest out and breathing fire into its mouth. The fire burned from the inside of its body before it body started expanding and the Wyvern gave one last screech before being engulfed in a fiery blaze. Dragula roared I to the sky in victory before flying upwards to assess the chaos.

Yang punched down a Beowolf before looking around for any sign of Blake "Where's Blake!?" Weiss was holding herself steady on Myrtenaster and Argryos where she said "She was... At the cafeteria." Yang ran towards the cafeteria when she saw a sight that would haunt her. Adam pressing his sword against Blake's shirt and Blake had tears leaking down her face as she started to crawl away "Let's visit some old memories~" Blake cried as Adam plunged his sword into her side to impale her down to the ground. Yang roared as she launched herself at Adam who acted quickly and used his semblance to cut off Yang's right arm. Yang crashed into a table and screamed as she was nothing but serious pain. Blake cried out "YANG!!" Adam looked at Blake then at Yang and walked over to the blonde fighter and grabbed her left hand and said "She took you away from me. She held you in her arms... From now on... SHE WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO TOUCH YOU!"

Adam cut off Yang's other arm which made Yang scream even more before Adam was kicked in the chest. He rolled around before stopping himself to see Raven with a seriously pissed off face. She yelled "Blake, get Yang out! You stay with her! You fucking understand me!? You stay with her!" Raven looked back to see Adam stand up and hold Wilt. "She will be mine again. No matter how many people protect her, she will be mine." Raven gritted her teeth and her eyes lit up in pink flames.

Dragula looked to see Ruby facing off against Cinder so he started diving towards the destroyed tower and roared and the black smoke enveloped him before appearing back as Dracula and kicked Cinder who scuttled across the building before hanging off the edge. She grunted as she picked herself back up only to find Dracula grab her face before pulling her up over his head and slamming her down onto the floor. She weakly tried getting up only for Dracula to kick her back down. "How does it feel to be repeatedly kicked down? To feel powerless in the presence of more powerful people?" He gripped her neck tightly and she started choking and made a glass knife to stab him in the chest. Unfortunately, she didn't hit his heart, so he simply didn't feel anything. It caused him to grip her throat more tightly then he spoke "Let me show you true powerlessness. 10 years of pain!"

He then pressed his hand to her face and he transferred flashes of his time as child, being raped by his own father for 10 years. His diminishing hope of escape and now Cinder felt it. She screamed at the pain and Dracula dropped her down. She started backing away as her screams of agony echoed across Beacon and her eyes expressed true fear. She finally knew what it was to feel powerless. She backed away before slipping and falling off the edge, onto the concrete floor. The light drained from her eyes and a orange glow escaped from her body and traversed back to Amber who gasped before her eyes glowed like fire.

Weiss screamed and put a hand to her mouth when she watched Cinder fall to her death. Even if she was evil, it was terrifying to watch. Willow was exhausted as the White Goliath dissolved and Willow looked at Weiss with a smile "You did a wonderful job, Weiss." Weiss smiled then frowned when she saw Blake carrying Yang who didn't seem to have both her arms "Yang?" She asked before screaming at the sight. She then starred screaming out "Medic!! MEDIC!!" Willow looked in horror at the state of Yang who was currently crying as the pain was still there. Blake cried as well as she felt responsible for what happened. Dracula flew down with Ruby in his arms and landed in the courtyard where everyone else was. His eyes widen and Ruby dropped down from Dracula's arms and ran over to Yang "Yang? Yang!? Yang!" Ruby pulled Yang's face to look at Ruby. Yang cried softly "Ruby?" Ruby nodded and pulled her into her arms and cried.

Dracula looked at the scene and shook his head and closed his eyes as blood dripped from them. Weiss looked at it then felt a hand and cloth around her mouth and she shrieked before feeling the chemicals take her under and she passed out. Ruby looked to see a man in black military wear pull Weiss to which Ruby got up and ran towards them "WEISS!!" only to get shot by a disk that electrified her. Dracula tried running as well but was also shot by the disk which immobilized him in electricity. Willow called out to Weiss and could only watch in horror as her daughter was taken. Dracula struggled to rip the disk away. By that time, the Bullhead was in the air and away from the group of students. Dracula managed to rip the device off and ran only to collapse on his knees and roar in sadness and anger.

**"WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIISSS!!"**


	24. The King's Reign Begins

**_A Week Later_**

Ruby woke up to feel the sun shine down on her so she kept her eyes closed before sitting up to see she was in her room in the cabin in Patch. The door opened and Summer came through. She sighed in relief before sitting down on Ruby's bed and hugged her daughter tightly "Oh thank the Brothers, you're awake!" Ruby looked at her "Mom? What happened?" Summer let go and sighed "Beacon is overrun with Grimm. Vale is trying to piece itself back together." Ruby looked down before asking "What about Vlad?"

Summer answered "He took his castle with him and moved to Atlas to console Willow. After-" "Weiss! Where is she!?" Summer had a look sadness and said "We haven't found her yet. But Atlas is working on trying to find her. We know the Blood Fang don't have her. If they did, they'd be broadcasting it." Ruby took a sigh of relief before asking "Black and Yang?" Summer lowered her head "Yang is a tough girl. She'll get through this." Ruby noticed that her mother avoided Blake so she asked "Can I see Yang?" Summer nodded and helped her up.

Ruby walked to Yang's room and asked "Yang?" The blonde fighter looked her left to look at Ruby who gasped at the state of her eyes. Yang's eyes were red. Not the kind when her semblance was activated. Instead, the red that happens when one is crying. She said "Hey Ruby..." Ruby looked down at her arms which were bandaged stumps and Yang followed her eyes to look at her arms before saying "It's just a flesh wound, Ruby." Yang laughed for a second before it turned into cries to which Ruby rushed over and hugged her bigger sister. Yang tried wrapping her arms around Ruby as she cried on her younger sister's shoulder. Ruby looked at Yang and asked "Yang, where's Blake?" Yang sniffles and answered "She was here... At least for the first three days. Then, she was gone... She left a note saying... She was going home to Menagerie." At that point, Yang's tears were dry but she still wanted to cry more. Ruby looked down before wrapping her arms around her sister to comfort her.

Summer and Taiyang watched the scene sadly before Taiyang went to grab the three boxes that were on the table. Summer opened the day more and asked "Hey girls, we have something for you two." Taiyang came upstairs and said "I know Christmas was a couple days ago, but we got some special deliveries from Atlas." Taiyang put down two long rectangular boxes down on Yang's bed and handed Ruby a small cube box. He opened the two long boxes to reveal two silver metal arms. Yang's eyes widen and asks "H-how?" Summer answered "We were afraid we would've had to work harder or pull some favors to get these for you but Old Jimmy gave us these in hopes you would continue the valiant effort you put into defending the people."

Ruby looked at the box before opening it and gasping at the sight. A metallic eyeball colored silver. Taiyang said "We got a surgeon in town willing to help put the eye in." Yang looked at her new arms before asking "Dad, can you... Help me put them on?" He smiled and grabbed one of her arms and said "Now, this is going to hurt a bit since it has to dig into your skeletal structure as well as nervous system to move properly, OK?" Yang took deep breaths before nodding and leaving herself for the pain.

**_A Couple Hours Later_**

Ruby stepped outside to look at her family. Her black eye patch was still on so she removed it and gasped. Everything was the same color. However, now she had a heads up display of the aura of her parents as well as hers and her heart rate. It was essentially a scroll in her brain. "I can see everything... I can see your aura levels. Your heart rates... Everything!" Ruby was excited as she hugged her mother, father, and sister. Yang was finally able to hug back as her arms felt like the real thing. Things were slowly but surely started to get better.

* * *

Pyrrha turned her head as another civilian threw a rock at her. She didn't even try to use her aura as the rock hit her cheek, cutting the skin and blood dripped down. The civilian shouted "MURDERER!!" She could only silently cry as she walked down the streets of Argus. Jaune, Nora and Ren took refuge with one of Jaune's sister who lived there. The only refuge Pyrrha could ever find was with her mother who knew her daughter wasn't capable of murder. She climbed up the steps of her mother's house and opened the door to see Jaune, Ren, and Nora packing up their backpacks. They looked up to see Pyrrha with her cheek cut. Jaune walked up to her "Pyrrha! What happened? Are you OK?" Pyrrha looked down and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "I'm sorry..."

Athena Nikos walked our from the kitchen to see Pyrrha crying again so she ran over and wrapped her arms around Jaune and Pyrrha. Nora stood up along with Ren and hugged Pyrrha as well. Pyrrha's cries slowly faded before she felt better. She sniffles and wiped her tears and asked "Thank you... What're you three doing packing?" Jaune answered "Ruby called us. Her uncle said that they lost Emerald and Mercury in Haven. We're going to meet her in Patch and start the journey to Mistral." Pyrrha's eyes darkened then walked upstairs to get her stuff. Athena followed her and watched as she started packing her bag "Pyrrha, you don't have to do this."

Pyrrha looked at her mother "No. I have to. One of them mind-fucked me. People are calling me a murderer because of what I did to Penny. I need this. I need to avenge her." Athena lowered her head then nodded "Be careful, baby. I can't lose you." Athena hugged her daughter who hugged back and said. "I love you mom." "I love you too, baby."

* * *

Dracula stared out the window to see Atlas with their ships flying all around. He sighed and sat down in his chair when he heard a knock. "Enter." The door opened and Klein bowed his head and spoke "Miss Schnee has requested your presence, Master Tepes." He nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Klein." The Butler asked "Would you care for a drink, sir?" Dracula simply shook his head "No, but thank you Klein." Dracula exited the Study and towards Willow's room. He opened the door to see her back to him and the smell of alcohol. "Oh no..." He whispered to himself then stepped inside "Willow. You wanted to see me?" She turned around to see her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. She held a bottle in her hand and she sighed

"I wanted to see you because..." Before more could be said, tears dripped down her cheeks as she became a crying mess. Dracula immediately wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. She dropped the bottle and hugged him back. She then cried out "I want my baby back!" Dracula felt blood drip down his cheeks as he replied "I want her back too." This went on for several minutes before Willow started to calm down. She took deep breaths before looking up at him and asking "What're we going to do?" Dracula looked out the window to see a Bullhead carrying the SDC emblem. He then answered "Changing things"

* * *

"I am Lisa Lavender, reporting to you live from the Schnee Mansion where the new Head of the Schnee Dust Company will shed light on the recent attack at Beacon Academy and his first official order of business." Dracula walked to the podium where the newscasts and reporters took pictures and recorded him as he spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I am Vladimir Dracula Tepes. Professor at Beacon and... Winner of the Teacher's Round in the Vytal Festival Tournament. I called this press conference to A. Prove that Pyrrha Nikos is innocent and that Penny Polendina was killed because of outside interference. And B. To reveal my plans for the Schnee Dust Company."

Dracula took a deep breath before speaking "In the terms of Pyrrha Nikos and the brutal massacre of Penny Polendina. Pyrrha Nikos is innocent." Murmurs went around and Dracula continued "Pyrrha Nikos was framed by one Emerald Sustrai. A member of the group that sabotaged the Arena. Known for having the semblance to create illusions. We know this because the leader of the group, Cinder Fall. Emerald Sustrai and her partner Mercury Black are still at large, but Cinder was killed at the Fall of Beacon." More murmurs went across the conference.

"As for my second thing. The Schnee Dust Company has had a period of darkness where they were seen as primary targets for the Blood Fang. As the reason why so many Faunus lives were ruined, but that was from the decision of one man. Jacques Drakov. Former CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. Since his arrest, Willow Schnee eliminated all of the shady business practices and made the conditions for the Faunus better. However, it seemed to not be enough for the White Fang which now seem to be even more bloodthirsty than ever. Being renamed to the Blood Fang. No more. No more will the Schnee Dust Company be a reminder of the Faunus suffering, or dust shops running out of business."

"As of right now, The Schnee Dust Company is shut down and rebranded to Tepes Industries!" This announcement caused everyone to start flashing their cameras and clamor for more information. Dracula continued "Tepes Industries will be the forefront for Engineering, Medicine, Science, Weaponry, Intelligence, Dust. With that, I thank you all for coming." Dracula walked off the stage.

* * *

**_Mistral_**

Groaning could be heard as a man with brown hair and chin whiskers stood up and clutched his head. "Fuck... I don't remember drinking last night." a woman's moan could be heard to his right as a woman with short strawberry blonde hair in blue robes stood up and clutched her head as well "I couldn't have drinked." Her accent had an allure as her Rs rolled. Finally, a man with long platinum hair in a black coat and yellow trim stood up and stretched himself "I'm not even capable of being drunk" He opened his eyes to reveal yellow eyes and looked around. "Where are we?" He gazed upon his two companions "Trevor... Sypha?" They both looked at one another before Trevor spoke "Where the hell are we? This is like no forest I've seen."

Alucard, Son of Dracula looked at the lush green forest and humid air before feeling a faint but familiar presence. He gasped as his eyes widen as he learned the truth. "Father... You're still alive."

**_End of Book One_**

**_/Managed to complete it on time for New Year's! I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Book Two will begin soon!_**


	25. New Book Announcement

I know many of you will be expecting a new chapter in this but if you've read the last chapter, then you'll know this is the end of it. The first book is finished. Which is why I'll be continuing the story in the next book RWBY: Faith Reunited!

This book will be Volumes 4-6 maybe 7 if I feel it needs more. The first chapter is already up so if you want to see what happens, check out my page. It'll be there. I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me through this one. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, liking, and just being involved with this story. I honestly wasn't knowing how this story woukd go.

But you all made this possible! Faith Restored is my first completed story, and now Faith Reunited will begin where we left off.

Love you all and remember, stay classy.


End file.
